Shaping Destiny
by EmbracingRain
Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change. Postwar fic. Zutara, Sukka. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue: One Year Later

**A/N:** This is my first ATLA story. I've been a fan of the show for a very long time, and I am a _huge_ supporter of Zutara. Quite frankly, it makes a lot more sense than Kataang, and I was really ticked off by the series finale. I can see where Kataang supporters might be coming from, but honestly it just doesn't make sense. So I decided to write this little story. I have no idea how long it will be, only that things change and people change. I think Zutara would happen in the end, and this is my little version of it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it!

**An Important Note Before We Begin:** Please excuse the Kataang-iness that happens for a few chapters here. I promise you it will end soon!

* * *

Shaping Destiny

by: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change.

* * *

Prologue: One Year Later

* * *

"You're unhappy."

It wasn't the voice that startled Katara out of her reverie. It was the owner of the voice sitting down beside her on the dock that did it. She frowned, refusing to meet his curious stare. "No I'm not!"

He chuckled slightly as he watched the Waterbender bite her lip out of the knowledge that her response was just a little _too _quick, a little _too _insistent. He let a few moments pass in silence, knowing she would open up eventually.

Katara sighed and her shoulders hunched as though her problems were bearing down on her physically. "How'd you know, Zuko?"

The young Fire Lord grinned sadly, shaking his head, his unruly black hair falling into his eyes. "I'm never happy, Katara."

Katara's frown deepened. "I'm not sure you'd understand."

"Try me."

Zuko watched as Katara glowered down at her reflection, kicking a dainty foot through the water in order to break up her image.

"It's…Aang," she said when the water stopped rippling and their twins settled back into place.

He noticed her eyes jump to his face in the water's reflection, gauging his reaction. He swallowed forcibly, immediately uncomfortable with the direction that the conversation had suddenly taken. "O-oh." He cleared his throat. "Is something, um, wrong?"

"Yeah. I… Well, I'm not exactly sure if I feel…" Her voice trailed off and, suddenly, Zuko understood what the girl sitting next to him was getting at.

"You don't know if you feel the same way anymore," he said, his left hand curling around the edge of the dock. "Yeah. I know what that's like." Zuko watched Katara's eyes slide closed out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry. That was really insensitive of me to say you wouldn't understand."

"No, it's okay," the Firebender replied. He'd brought an end to his crumbling relationship with Mai not even two weeks before. She'd been less than willing to break up for a second time and it had been more than Zuko had bargained for. A lot of tears and some very violent curses had emitted from the usually cool and detached girl before she left the palace in a rage. No small amount of antique vases and other various artifacts had been broken on her way out. Zuko doubted Aang would have any kind of reaction like that if Katara went through what Zuko thought she was thinking of going through with. Not that she had the heart to do it.

"It's been so complicated since the beginning. I feel like he wants this so much more than I do. I told him once-after we saw that horrible play-that I wasn't sure… I'm still not sure."

"You've been feeling like this since that play?!" It took a lot of Zuko's effort to keep the venom out of his voice. That play…it had been nearly a year ago! If Katara still wasn't sure about her relationship with Aang, Zuko felt there was something very wrong with the petite Waterbender. In his own case, well, he'd always liked Mai, even if she was boring; it had just taken him a little while to realize that there was little more to her than a fierce desire to up her social status. That and an obsession with ordering his servants around. Plus, she'd never really understood him.

Zuko shook his head to clear his thoughts, focusing back on what Katara was saying.

"Actually, I've been feeling this way for a while… Ever since y-" Katara suddenly stopped talking, her cheeks flushing.

"Ever since what?" He was _really _paying attention now. It wasn't often that Katara cut herself off, and when she did it was mostly because she was refraining from voicing her more personal thoughts. He'd learned that through observation. Observing her was so much fun; she was such a complex individual once you got past her hopeful, positive exterior. In fact, Zuko had found that he and the water tribe girl were very much alike.

She was looking at him now, her eyes wide. "By the gods! How could I have been so _stupid_?!"

"Um…what?"

And then, out of nowhere, she was muttering to herself about powerful benders and predictions and palm readings. Her voice was too quick and low for Zuko to hear properly, but he still managed to pick up key words like "tall" and "handsome." By Agni, was she relating those words to _Aang_? The kid was a shrimp! Katara herself had a good few inches on him. _And handsome?_ Well, Zuko personally didn't swing that way, _but if you like a bald monk with big ears…_

"Uh…Katara? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry! Something just dawned on me." She flashed him a brilliant smile that temporarily stopped Zuko's thoughts. But as soon as the smile came, it was gone and Katara sighed miserably. "It really doesn't make sense, does it? I mean, Aang's the _Avatar_. Most girls would kill to be in my place. And here I am questioning it."

Zuko placed his hand on hers and offered her what he hoped was a comforting smile; this was nearing a very girly area and he was _way _outside of his comfort zone. "Katara, you can't control the way you feel."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I know. And I like him, I really do. But he's always gone now that the war's over and he's still a _kid_."

The Firebender looped his arm around the blue-eyed girl's shoulders as she spoke. He had a feeling he was enjoying their closeness a little more than he should have been, considering the fact that Katara was currently taken and he had just broken up with Mai, but, strangely enough, it felt right.

The sun was beginning to set now, casting a delicate glow over the palace grounds. Zuko was thankful that Hakoda had requested that Katara stay in the Fire Nation while he and Sokka took some reinforcement troops out to the more troubling places in the Nations. It was nice to have some company around the palace. Katara was a bubbly person to have around, and she'd proved to be a force to be reckoned with when involved with any political issues. And she was like Zuko's own personal little sun. Even when Mai had been around, Katara had been able to bring him up from the pits of despair he'd often found himself in. Of course, now that Mai was out of the picture, there really were no pits of despair, but now Katara needed him and he was glad to offer any assistance.

"And the worst thing is that Aang just doesn't understand," Katara said suddenly. "No matter how hard he tries, he just doesn't get where I'm coming from or what I'm going through."

"I had the same problem with Mai," Zuko replied.

"I don't want to hurt him."

"I know."

* * *

Please review! Even one word responses are fantastic and keep me going! No flames, though, please.


	2. Chapter One: Information

A/N: Wow! Thank you all so much for your reviews! I'm glad you're liking the story so far, and I hope you like Chapter One even more than the Prologue, haha. I absolutely _loved_ writing this chapter. There's lots of cute Zutara goodness, though nothing especially big yet. But don't worry, we'll get there. :) If you have any free time, I recommend going to livevideo and looking up Zutara Lessons for the Intellectual Dummy. There's about twenty-one in all, I think, and they really enforce our ship. Plus, the Zutara moments are fantastic. You'll also find that some of the points the creator has in her videos made it into this story. Anyway, enough of my rambling! Here is Chapter One of _Shaping Destiny_!

* * *

Shaping Destiny

by: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter One: Information

* * *

Katara shuffled through the crowds of people in the market little less than a week after her talk with Zuko. She hadn't heard from Aang in three weeks, and it was really starting to wear on her temper. The heat wasn't helping much, either. The silky red Fire Nation skirt and top she wore kept her as cool as possible within the throngs of people, but she still felt too hot. The Fire Nation was a warm place and Katara was born thick-blooded. She was so used to the cold of the South Pole that she never strayed far from the cool confines of the palace because the heat got to her so fast. Trips to the marketplace weren't things she necessarily looked forward to.

Stopping for a moment, Katara pulled a crimson ribbon from the basket she carried and tied her hair back, noticing that she was attracting looks of curiosity. She blushed, though she was used to the stares. A few months of living here hadn't changed the way people would look at her, unashamed of their blatant stares. She stood out and she knew it. People weren't used to seeing a water tribe girl wandering around their market. Her tanned skin and vibrant blue eyes stood out in harsh contrast to their own pale skin and amber eyes, but they'd probably also noticed her with Zuko over the past few months. The young Fire Lord had accompanied her everywhere, showing her around the city, taking her to points of interest, and trying hopelessly to blend into the crowd with her. The blending in thing had never worked; they'd stood out to much. He because he was the nation's leader, she because of her physical differences.

Mai had never come along with them, and Katara knew the fact that she was often alone with Zuko had started some rumors; but she also knew those rumors weren't true.

The Firebender was currently holed up in a dark conference room somewhere in the palace, poring over maps and scrolls, desperately trying to pinpoint the exact place his mother was at. He'd apologized repeatedly to Katara about not joining her on her day's excursion and he'd given her a hug before she'd left.

_Our friendship's really progressed, _Katara mused to herself as she began walking again. _And to think, two years ago we were about ready to kill each other! But things have changed so much. Zuko's not the person he was back then; none of us are._

"Did you hear?" An old lady was saying to her companion as Katara approached a kiosk.

"Hear what?" The other, much older-looking lady replied.

The Waterbender braced herself as she looked over some trinkets, preparing to hear some sort of rumor about herself or Zuko. With the way the old ladies were staring at her, Katara was shocked when the rumor wasn't about her at all.

"The _Avatar _is arriving tomorrow!"

Katara whirled to face the women. "What?"

"Oh yes," the first woman replied, not even blinking at the fact that Katara had been eavesdropping. "He's coming in all the way from Ba Sing Se, I've heard, with a little Earthbending traveling companion. Rumor has it that they've been helping out that devilishly handsome king Bumi."

"Devilishly handsome?" The other old woman broke in. "I think _not_! He's about as loony as your first husband!"

The rest of the argument never reached Katara's ears. Clutching her nearly empty basket close to herself, Katara dashed through the crowd as fast as she could. Three weeks of not hearing from Aang, and _this _was how she had to find out he was going to be in the Fire Nation tomorrow? By word of mouth?

The two old women watched as Katara dashed off, shock registering on their faces.

"Say," said the first, "isn't that the Fire Lord's girlfriend?"

"I think you're right!" replied the second. "She's a Waterbender, if I've been hearing things correctly."

"Pretty little thing…"

"Indeed she is. But why do you suppose she wanted to know about the Avatar?"

The first one gasped. "_Scandalous_!"

* * *

Zuko was in the middle of trying to figure just _where exactly _Bear Island was on one of the many maps laid out on the table before him when Katara burst into the room. There was an angry look on her face and her cheeks were flushed. Her brown locks were falling out of a crimson ribbon tied at the base of her neck.

"Katara-"

"Did you know?" Her tone was accusatory.

"What? Katara, what's going on?" Zuko stood up and crossed the room to where she stood.

Katara slammed her wicker basket down on the table, upsetting the maps and scrolls. She was breathing heavily. Zuko grabbed her wrist, pulled her over to a chair, and sat her down.

"Katara, _calm down_."

Her expression softened as he knelt in front of her. "Did you know, Zuko?" she repeated, her voice quieter. She looked on the verge of tears.

Zuko smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Know what?"

"That Aang is going to be here tomorrow."

The Firebender was completely taken aback. "He is?"

"You haven't been corresponding with him?"

Zuko shook his head in dissent. "No, I haven't heard from him in weeks. Katara, who did you hear this from?"

"Two old ladies were talking about it in the market. The one said that he was arriving tomorrow and that he was bringing an Earthbender with him. I can't believe he didn't even bother writing!" Katara slammed her fist down on the arm of her chair. "Don't I at least deserve a letter? I haven't heard from him in _three weeks_, and _this _is how I have to find out where he is and what he's doing?" A sob escaped Katara's mouth and she buried her face in her hands.

"Two old ladies in the market, huh?" Zuko said, a wry smile tugging at his lips. "Katara, did you ever stop to think they were just gossiping? And that maybe their information wasn't exactly accurate?"

Katara sniffed and looked up at him, her eyes watery with unshed tears. "Three weeks, Zuko?"

Zuko reached up and wrapped her in a hug, feeling a small piece of his heart tear open as he did so. "We'll figure out what's going on, Katara," he whispered. "I promise."

She flung her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "You don't have to do that, Zuko."

"I know I don't have to. I want to," he replied simply.

Katara chuckled. "You're so cheesy."

Zuko pressed a light kiss to her temple just as somebody in the doorway cleared their throat. The two benders leaped apart from one another. Zuko noticed Katara blushing profusely and looking slightly guilty before he turned his attention to the man in the doorway.

"What is it, Wu?"

"I've looked on all the maps you've given me, sir, and I can't seem to find this island you're looking for."

"_All _the maps?"

"Yes, sir. I can't locate Bear Island."

Zuko groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "I can't believe this."

"Bear Island?"

The young Fire Lord looked up at the sound of Katara's voice and nodded. "That's where my mother's supposed to be, but by the looks of things it doesn't exist."

"Of course it exists!" Katara exclaimed, standing up and walking over to the table where the maps sat. "It's in the South Pole, though. And it's so small that nobody has ever considered labeling it on a map."

"You know where it is?" Zuko queried as he followed her to the table.

"It's about a day's journey from my village by boat," Katara replied. She placed her finger on an inlet of land labeled _Southern Water Tribe_ and traced a line westward to a speck of ink not too far away.

"That's an _island_?!" Zuko exclaimed, looking closer at the map.

"What did you think it was? An imperfection in the map?" Katara said, sounding amused.

Zuko chose not to answer her question. "You know how to get there?"

"Well, not from here, but I could certainly get you there from my village."

He looked into Katara's eyes. "Katara, do you think you could…"

Katara smiled brightly at him. "Sure."

Zuko let his face break out into a grin as he gathered the girl into his arms, spinning her around, and shouting, "Prepare a ship," to Wu who was still standing in the doorway and looking slightly confused.

"Yes, sir," Wu said, ambling out of the room, casting a look back at the pair and shaking his head. He'd thought that the little Waterbender was the Avatar's girl. And hadn't the Fire Lord just ended his relationship with that eternally bored girl? What was he doing spinning the Waterbender around in circles?

Zuko set Katara back on the floor and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You're the best, Katara."

Katara blushed. "Well, I wouldn't say _that_…"

Zuko just laughed and hugged her tightly.

* * *

Katara was sincerely happy. For the first time in weeks, she was happy and it wasn't just some sort of façade. She stood next to Zuko on the deck of the Fire Nation ship that evening, watching as the palace faded slowly from view, followed shortly by the land on which it sat. Touching the necklace at her throat tenderly, Katara turned from the view and observed as the ship's crew set about making tracks for the Southern Water Tribe.

Zuko smiled down at her warmly. "I'm glad you could help, Katara."

"It's the least I could do," Katara said, waving off his thanks. She clutched the pendant on her necklace once the motion was complete.

"Can I ask you a question?" Zuko said as they sat down on the deck of the ship, making sure to stay out of the crew's way as they did so.

"Of course."

"Your necklace… It holds some sort of significance to you, to your people."

"It's an engagement necklace," Katara said, noticing the look of displeasure that crossed her companion's face. "It's customary in my tribe that when a man proposes to a woman, he presents her with a necklace of his own craftsmanship."

"You're engaged?" Zuko didn't know how disappointment crept into his voice or where it had come from, but it was confusing the hell out of him.

Katara's blue eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously. "Of course I'm not!" She untied the necklace from around her neck and held it out in her palm so he could see it more clearly. "This necklace was Gran Gran's. She passed it on to my mother, and my mother passed it on to me."

"Oh," Zuko murmured, reaching out a finger and tracing the wave design on the pendant. He could feel the near-perfect etching beneath his finger. "This must have taken a long time."

Katara nodded. "Depending on the design. Each one is unique."

Zuko grinned and took it from her, tying it around her neck once again. "Well I think it's really pretty. It suits you, Katara."

She smiled at him and looked shyly down at her hands. "Thanks."

* * *

Okay, I don't know about you, but I liked the whole "_Scandalous_!" thing with the old ladies. And, of course, the Zutara fluff. I just liked the whole thing in general.

I'm going to try to answer some questions that might pop up in reviews before I get them.

**Q:** Is the Aang thing important?  
**A:** Of course it is! How could it not be?

**Q:** Why is Katara so angry about the fact that she hasn't hear from Aang in three weeks?  
**A:** I like to refer to this as Katara's Mother Complex. She's worried herself sick over the fact that she hasn't hear from him in three weeks because of the fact that he's the Avatar and he's trying to spread peace around the world. Plus, have you ever noticed how much Katara acts like a mother who is worried sick about her child when it concerns Aang?

**Q:** Will the necklace come back into play?  
**A:** Quite possibly. I'm not sure yet. The idea of what it represents probably will, too.

Um, that's really all the questions I can think of that won't give away huge aspects of the story. If you have any others, I'll try to answer to the best of my ability.

Please review!


	3. Chapter Two: SelfDelusionment

A/N: No annoying, long note today. I hope you all like this chapter, but I think some of you are going to hate me at the end of it...

* * *

Shaping Destiny

by: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Two: Self-Delusionment

* * *

Zuko awoke just when the sun was slinking over the horizon. The crew had taken shifts over night so as to make better time, and Zuko could already feel the temperature drop in the air. He shrugged into his robe, put on his cloak, and tugged his shoes onto his feet. Leaving his bed unmade, he exited his room and made his way up to the deck of the ship, pausing only to look in on Katara.

The Waterbender was curled up in the center of her bed, the blankets clutched tightly around her body. She was facing the door and Zuko could see that a peaceful smile was spread across her face. Even while sleeping she was beautiful.

Zuko, alarmed by his thoughts, shut the door to the tiny room and hurried up to the deck where members of the crew and Royal Guard nodded their morning greetings to him. By some miracle, a messenger hawk was perched on the railing of the ship, its beady eyes glaring around at its surroundings. Zuko produced a tightly wound scroll from the confines of his robe, staring down at it solemnly.

_You promised Katara you'd find out what was going on,_ he reprimanded himself, tapping the scroll against the palm of his hand._ A promise is a promise. And she's right. She __**does**__ deserve to know what's going on. Aang should have been keeping in contact with her. What's wrong with that kid?_

Zuko started as he processed his own thoughts. Not long ago, Katara had also referred to Aang as a child. This realization catapulted him into a reminiscence of their conversation and how she'd fallen asleep in his arms on the dock that night. Her dreams had apparently been fraught with confusion as he'd carried her back to the palace because she'd mumbled endlessly about a fortune teller and someone she apparently hoped was tall and handsome.

Something about Katara's mutterings had planted a tiny seed of hope somewhere in his heart and the Fire Lord found himself staring regretfully after the messenger hawk as it flew away his letter. He _was_ tall and as for handsome…well, Katara seemed like the type of person to see past appearances, he thought as his fingers grazed over the scar on his face. And he wasn't stupid. He'd seen the knowing looks that various guards, servants, and even regular people about town would cast towards them whenever they interacted. Even when Mai had been around he'd seen the looks that people would cast him and Katara, not that they chose to be discreet about it.

He sighed and placed his elbows on the cool metal railing of the ship so that his hands and forearms dangled over the edge, leaning heavily on his elbows. Or maybe he was just letting his hopes get too high…so high that he was deluding himself.

* * *

"I'm sorry," the guard said for the fifth time, "Fire Lord Zuko and Miss Katara _are not here_." The little pipsqueak Avatar in front of him was wearing on his nerves. One would think that after being told that the Fire Lord and his…friend weren't in the palace, the kid would have given up. He'd even pulled out a very comical drawing where the Waterbender seemed to have a lemur's ears. Whoever had drawn the picture obviously wasn't a very talented artist.

The guard liked the blind Earthbender girl that the Avatar had brought with him much more than the Avatar himself. She had attitude, the guard could tell that much even though she hadn't spoken. It must have been something about the way she carried herself.

"Well, could you tell us where they are? Or how long they'll be gone? I _am_ the Avatar, and Katara and Zuko are very important people to me."

The guard glowered down at Aang before responding. No need to piss off the Avatar, was there? "They left yesterday evening on an important excursion. We have no set date on when to expect them back."

"Oh," Aang paused, slightly crestfallen, then brightened up. "That's okay! I forgive her!" The guard looked at Aang with an expression on his face that clearly said he thought Aang wasn't exactly right in the head. "Uh...yeah."

"Jeez, Twinkle Toes," Toph said in between bites of an apple that she'd found in a basket of fruit on one of the many tables that line the long hallway. "Your girlfriend's gone off with Fire Lord Grumpy Pants for who knows _how_ long and you just up and forgive her? You don't even know where they're going. For all you know they've run off to get hitched. Man, if I were you I'd be getting Appa and following Sugar Queen and Mr. 'I'm Never Happy' as best I could."

Aang laughed, causing Toph to look around in his general direction, her mouth hanging open. "That's just silly, Toph," he said, still chuckling. "Katara would never elope with Zuko. They can barely stand each other! And besides, Zuko's got Mai." Aang shrugged and turned to walk out of the palace, a cheerful whistle dying on his lips when Toph spoke up again.

"You mean Gloom and Doom? I don't think she's here, Twinkle Toes."

Aang was just about to ask how Toph could know that when she was _blind _and hadn't been in the Fire Nation palace for _months _when a movement to his left caught is eye.

"It's true," a soft, feminine voice said, causing Aang to turn and find that a female servant had paused in her duties to listen to the conversation. Her reddish-brown hair cascaded to her waist in soft curls and her amber eyes stared up at Aang through pitch black eyelashes. She couldn't have been more than twelve or thirteen. "My lord left yesterday evening with Miss Katara. I don't know the exact reason for their sudden departure, but they did leave. And Miss Mai hasn't been here in little more than a month. I do believe their relationship has ended. She broke some of the most beautiful of our antique vases as she left." And then the girl was gone, her black skirt rustling and her bare feet padding softly against the stone floor.

Toph shuffled up to Aang's side, biting into her apple. "So," she said after a few seconds of noisy chewing, "still not curious as to where Sugar Queen and Sparky got off to? Or as to just how much they apparently _can't stand each other_?"

* * *

The sun was high in the sky when Katara finally rolled out of bed, got ready for the day, and went up to the deck of the ship. She could tell that they'd made progress, even in the night. There was a chill to the breeze that swept through her hair and tugged the cloak she'd borrowed from Zuko away from her body.

Said Fire Lord was staring moodily at the horizon, his lips twisted downward into a frown. His hair, once again out of the customary up-do, blew about his face in the wind, caressing his nose and cheeks, and hanging in a dark way in front of his golden eyes. But it wasn't the old darkness that Katara had been so used to seeing, especially when Mai had been around. It was the mysterious, moody bad boy darkness that Katara had once related to Jet. Only this mysterious bad boy attitude of Zuko's seemed to have a bit of quiet desperation mixed in. Quiet desperation and…hopelessness.

The whole effect of it caused Katara's heart to start beating erratically and her cheeks to warm. She fought the sudden emotions back, slapping herself mentally. _Aang_, she reprimanded herself, _you've got Aang. It's just the situation making you react like this. Zuko did you a favor and now you're returning it. It's all very normal…and friend-like._

The Waterbender steeled herself as she approached her elemental opposite and good friend. She slid her hand into the crook of his arm, a normal interaction between them that caused him to jump in surprise and glower down at her, a look that quickly softened into a smile. Katara buried a frown of her own with her own smile and a quiet, "Good morning." Something was the matter. Zuko normally didn't shy away from any physical contact they made, no matter how big or small. Not that he'd shied away, but the fact that she'd startled him caused her to worry.

"Glad to see you're finally awake," he said, his smile widening. "It's about time."

"Well, unlike _some_ people I know, _I_ don't rise with the sun," she teased back.

Zuko chuckled, but the brooding look crossed over his face once more as he looked back at the horizon. Katara reached up and turned his head so that he was looking at her instead. But instead of meeting her eyes, he glowered resolutely at the deck of the ship.

"Zuko…what's wrong?" she was unconsciously letting her thumb stroke his cheek, the uneven scar not even registering with her mind. It had become simply a part of the Firebender, something she never noticed anymore.

It wasn't until Zuko's hand came up to trap her own against his cheek that Katara realized the actions of her traitorous thumb. Her apology died on her lips when he finally let his eyes meet hers. She automatically took a step forward, nearly closing the distance between them, mesmerized.

He was looking at her so affectionately it was making her heart stutter and leap about in her chest, but the pain that was laced with that look caught her completely off-guard. She was vaguely aware that he was holding her face in his hands now like she was something fragile he could shatter into a million pieces if his touch wasn't gentle enough. Before her eyelids slid shut, the Waterbender took note of the fact that their faces were very close together. Sparks were flying through her body, sending thrills up her spine as her heart hammered away in her chest. Every single one of her nerves was on fire in a ridiculously fantastic way.

"IsentalettertoAangforyou." His lips brushed against hers as he spoke and it took every ounce of Katara's self-control not to ignore what he'd said and kiss him anyway.

"Oh," she pulled away from Zuko, aware that several members of the crew were looking on with painfully obvious interest, "I…well…_thank you_, Zuko." She pressed a kiss to his cheek and moved away a bit, raising the hood of her cloak so that Zuko couldn't see the blush that stained her cheeks.

* * *

Question, do you guys want a preview of the next chapter at the end of each new one I put up? I'm considering doing it, but I don't want to put in the time and effort doing it if you don't want it.

Who else loves an angsty Zuko? Angsty bad boys are my favorites. Haha. Anyway...

I'm also going to be posting soundtrack for this story in my profile; one song for each new chapter. I might even add in some links where you can listen to them.

Please review! Even one word makes my day and keeps me writing. The more reviews I get, the faster I will get the next chapter written and posted!


	4. Chapter Three: Apology

A/N: I had a really hard time writing this chapter. At first, it was going in a completely different way, a way that I remain rather fond of. But this is how it turned out, and I do believe it's a thousand times better. I'll probably do an outtakes thing after this so you all can read some of the things that either didn't make it into the story or got changed. If you want to, that is. I hope you like this chapter. It's kind of sad, if I'm being completely honest. And I apologize for any OOC-ness. Like I said, I struggled with writing this chapter and the next one is going to be a bit of a doozy as well. So I apologize ahead of time if I take longer to update again. There is also a preview at the bottom of this chapter. It was pretty much a tie on who wanted one and who didn't, so for those of you who didn't just go ahead and skip over it; I bolded the word 'preview' so you can't miss it.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

by: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Three: Apology

* * *

Her eyes were silver in the moonlight, molten and brimming with emotions. She didn't look at him. She hadn't looked at him all day. Instead, she'd spent her time helping out the ship's crew by bending the water so the boat would move faster. She was so at home out on the water like this it made him jealous. Her movements were like the element she held power over: elegant, fluid, immensely beautiful.

Right now she was standing a few yards from him, talking to a crew member who was trying to convince her to retire for the night.

"I appreciate your concern, but-"

"Really, miss, we can all see that you've worn yourself out. We think it's in your best interest if you retire for the night and gather your strength."

"I'm not weak," she hissed, leering at the man.

His eyes went wide. "I-I wasn't implying that you are. I was just trying to say that if you retire for the night, rest for a while, we could use your help again tomorrow. With your bending skill we could very well make port by the full moon."

"Oh." She relaxed slightly. "Well, alright. If you're sure…"

"We are."

"Then I'll be back to help again tomorrow."

The man nodded and left the area quickly, tossing a terrified glance back at the Waterbender as he did so. Zuko smirked to himself. Katara was rather intimidating when she wanted to be. _And confusing_, he added to himself, thinking again of how she hadn't looked at him all day. His smirk quickly turned into a frown. He had been so _stupid_! He'd acted purely out of the moment, reacting to the electricity her touch had sent coursing through his body, and he'd landed himself in all this confusion. It was all his fault, all his doing and now he was paying the price.

The water tribe girl was walking in his direction now, staring solemnly at the smooth metal of the deck. The Fire Nation cloak she wore complimented her skin and she wore it gracefully. It swept over the deck as she walked and Zuko realized it was one of _his_ cloaks she was wearing. As she was passing him, her eyes jumped to meet his and his heart skipped a beat. In that brief moment, he could see the confusion that was eating her up inside. The confusion smothered another emotion he couldn't name but saw in a split second of that moment.

And then she was gone, passing through the door to his left, the one that led below the deck and to their separate rooms. He was so tempted to follow her and apologize and…

_And what, exactly?_ He berated himself. _Hope she'll let you kiss her like you didn't get to do before? Hope she'll tell you she feels the same way when she's got the Avatar for her boyfriend, no matter how neglectful he may be of her? That she'd kiss you back, maybe let you have your way with her, be with you forever in every possible way? It would never happen._

Zuko sighed and slouched down. "It would never happen," he whispered to himself. "It's not destiny."

But what was it Uncle always said? "Destiny is a funny thing, you never know what's going to happen."

Before he even realized what he was doing, Zuko was standing up and walking purposely to Katara's door. A kiss was entirely out of the question, but an apology was a good way to start off whatever this thing between them was going to become, he could feel it.

As he ran a hand through his hair, he waited patiently for Katara's door to open, glancing up and down the corridor to make sure no members of the crew or his guard were present. He could only imagine the rumors that would fly around if anyone saw the Fire Lord entering the room of his closest female companion at night. Especially after the events of the morning.

Zuko was preparing to knock again when Katara finally opened the door, tying the sash of her blue sleeping robes tightly around her waist. She didn't look surprised to see him.

"Hi," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. By Agni, he _really _hoped that whole, "Zuko here," thing wouldn't come spurting out of his mouth like that time he'd tried to get everyone in their little group to accept him as one of their own.

Katara returned the greeting then looked at him expectantly but nicely, tucking some of her hair behind her ear as she stepped aside to let him into the room. Her chocolate locks were flowing around her shoulders and cascading down her back, something only older girls in the Southern Water Tribe got to do from what Sokka had once said.

"I just wanted to say goodnight and to apologize," he said, stepping into the tiny room; the door silently swung shut behind him. "About earlier." This was followed by a nervous laugh that he hadn't meant to let escape.

_Now_ she looked surprised. "Oh. Well, I appreciate the apology, but it's not really necessary."

Zuko stared at her, dumbfounded. She wasn't _mad_?! "Not necessary?! Katara, I tried to kiss you!"

She looked at him, amused. "I didn't exactly try to stop you."

The realization of this hit him like one of Toph's affectionate elbows to the side. Katara_ hadn't_ tried to stop him. She appreciated his apology, but thought it wasn't needed… That had to mean she had wanted that kiss just as much as he had, that maybe he wasn't such an idiot to hope that maybe someday she would feel about him the way he felt about her.

"You didn't even look at me all day," he said.

Katara bit her lip and looked at the floor, looking troubled.

"Why?" he asked.

"For the same reasons you didn't kiss me," she whispered. "Confusion, guilt, wondering if I should have stopped you, wondering if it's even the right time for us to do this… Mostly because of Aang."

As much as Zuko had been hoping that Aang's name wouldn't come up, he knew it would, and he was glad Katara had been the one to do it.

"Neither of us could do that to him," Katara continued, "no matter how I really feel about him or how you and I really feel about each other. We couldn't and you know it."

Zuko nodded in agreement, feeling the weight of the world fall onto his shoulders again as tears started spilling out of Katara's eyes. He hated it when she cried; it was one of his least favorite things. It was right up there with visiting Azula in her prison cell, knowing she was insane and there was nothing he could do; right up there with knowing he could never make his father a better person. He hated it. It made him feel helpless, like he couldn't fix what was going on.

"Katara, don't cry," he murmured, as he stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, disappointed when she turned away from his touch.

"I-I think you sh-should leave," she choked out, her voice cracking.

"Katara-"

"_Please_."

He nodded and opened the door, glancing back at her before he left. "Goodnight, Katara."

The young Firebender slept fitfully that night, the echoes of her sobs haunting his dreams and causing him to awake multiple times as guilt washed over his conscious.

* * *

Aang paced the small camp he and Toph had created just outside of the palace grounds in a forest clearing. The moon hung in the sky, not quite full but nearing it. What Toph had said earlier in the palace had gotten to him. He couldn't think of a _single thing_ that would cause Zuko and Katara (Zuko and Katara of all people!) to suddenly take off on some adventure and not tell anyone where they were headed or when they would be back. With every step he took back and forth across the small campsite, a sudden elopement between the two was looking more and more possible.

But they wouldn't. They could hardly stand each other!

"But _how much _can't they stand each other?" Toph had repeatedly said as they were setting up camp. "You forget that they've been pretty much alone for months. You haven't even contacted Katara in weeks. I'd say they're probably pretty close by now. I mean, _really_. You can't leave two people like them alone, especially when they have so much in common yet are so different."

Aang sighed and started pacing back to the other side of the camp to the comfort of his tent. Toph wasn't exactly known for being stupid. She was actually pretty perceptive for someone who was blind. In fact, she tended to see a lot more than someone with eyesight could.

That night, he didn't sleep.

* * *

**Preview**

He felt a bit awkward standing there in Sokka's old clothes, the only things warm enough Katara had been able to find that would fit him. Especially when he'd been shuffled off to the side in a way that nobody had noticed and Katara was being embraced by her grandmother and surrounded by old friends. He also didn't like the fact that several boys about his age were eyeing her in a way he knew she wouldn't have appreciated had she known.

* * *

**The _Shaping Destiny_ Soundtrack**

This is the soundtrack to _Shaping Destiny_. In my profile you'll find links to Youtube where you can hear the songs. They don't correspond with the chapters right now, but they will make sense once the story is done. If you want to hear the songs, look toward the bottom of my profile. You'll find them there.

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf

* * *

A/N: Wow! Okay, at the time of posting this chapter, I have twenty-five reviews; twelve of those are from the last chapter alone. I would _love_ if we could try to beat that. Maybe...fifteen? I think fifteen would be fantastic. Maybe I'll do a double update if I get fifteen. Two chapters, one day. Sound good? Okay! Then go ahead and click that little purple button. Send me one word, send me a hundred words... whatever! Just review!

By the way, I was very tempted to do the whole "Zuko here" thing when Zuko went to apologize to Katara, but the situation called for a bit of tension and awkwardness and not humor (no matter how ridiculously adorable Zuko was when he was practicing on that badgerfrog). So I had him think about it instead. I couldn't resist, haha!


	5. Chapter Four: Arriving

A/N: Everything important is at the bottom. Please read it. This chapter is a lot longer, so hopefully you guys like it. There's another preview near the bottom; for those of you who don't want to read it, go ahead and skip over it. There's also another song added to the playlist. Go ahead and check it out.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

by: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out... Things change and people change

* * *

Chapter Four: Arriving

* * *

Zuko stared around the snowy landscape in wonder as he rowed the little boat up a river flanked by icy banks. Katara thought it would be better if they did not arrive in the giant Fire Nation ship with Zuko's complete set of Royals Guards, and he had agreed. Though it was nearing one year since the end of the war, peace was still settling over the world and it was best not to rustle too many feathers. Causing and international incident or being the cause of the start of an uprising would not look too good for the Fire Lord; the Water and Earth Nations still did not exactly hold high opinions of him. He was risking his neck even setting foot on land here, and his bending would not exactly be the best as the cold blotted out most of the fire he could make. He would have to rely on Katara for any defense he needed if his swords could not do the job for him.

Convincing the guards that he would be fine had not exactly been the happiest part of Zuko's trip. They had seemed to be of the opinion that Zuko would be weak and that he would need each and every one of them. Instead, he had reminded them of the fact that Katara was a master Waterbender and could probably take care of the both of them if the situation called for any defensive action. Eventually, the guards had been forced to agree, none of them too keen on leaving the ship in exchange for the arctic conditions anyway. Instead they would make port on a small island not too far from the Southern Water Tribe. Zuko and Katara would stay with the tribe for exactly a week and then move on to Bear Island to find Zuko's mother. After that, they would return to Katara's people for another week and then return to the Fire Nation. It was a simple plan, but Zuko knew that something would go wrong. Something _always_ went wrong.

It had been a large amount of time since Zuko had been in the southern regions of the world and his memories of the place were fuzzy. Vaguely, he wondered if he would even live long enough to find his mother. It was cold here. So cold that it was seeping into his bones as though trying to make a permanent home. And there was absolutely no vegetation. None. _At all._ The lack of plants made him wonder what food would be like; probably a lot of meat and various bland foods if he were to make his best guess. The housing situation was what bothered him most, though. If he remembered correctly, the people of the Southern Water Tribe lived in igloos. That meant he would be sleeping on the snow-covered ground under a lot of blankets and furs that were nothing like the plush bed and silken bed coverings in his room back at the palace.

Not even during his days of exile or being part of the gang did Zuko find himself missing the creature comforts of his homeland so much.

"We're almost there."

Katara's soft voice knocked the Firebender out of his thoughts and brought him back to what was going on. "Okay," he replied, relief flooding his body. The muscles in his arms had started to cramp up from so much rowing, and the cold temperatures weren't helping much either.

In front of him, Katara nodded absently and Zuko frowned behind her back. After their discussion four nights prior, things had gained some semblance of normalcy, but Katara was unnaturally quiet. He knew it was because she was guilty and trying to think of Aang, but he kind of wished that guilt did not make her so quiet and withdrawn. Though he did not mind so much the fact that she had been much more affectionate, even if her actions remained tentative.

Since their conversation, Katara had taken to holding his hand and even kissing his cheek before retiring to bed. Zuko didn't complain-he was very fond of being close to her in any way-but he also tried not to initiate contact. He had no desire to increase Katara's guilt (therefore, pushing her further into silence), and he also didn't really trust himself. Zuko was an instinctual person, always acting before he thought; this was not a situation in which he wanted that particular trait to gain dominance. It was requiring a lot of early morning meditation and he had been losing a lot of sleep because of it.

_And then there was that damn incident two days ago_, Zuko thought, scowling a bit as he thought back on that morning. It hadn't been anyone's fault really, but the Firebender still cringed about his lack of control.

After his meditation and a bit of bending practice on the deck of the ship, Zuko had taken a quick shower in the ship's only bathroom. Thinking he would be able to get back to his quarters without running into anybody, he hadn't taken any clean clothes with him; it was always a challenge to get dressed in such a cramped space. He had then proceeded to exit the bathroom without checking to make sure nobody was in the hallway, quite literally running into a _very_ surprised Katara. The next thing that happened was one of those utterly ridiculous things that only happened in plays or books: the blue-eyed girl promptly stumbled backwards and he had caught her around the waist before she could fall, unintentionally righting her on her feet so that her body was flush with his own.

Zuko stared longingly at the back of Katara's head at the memory of the way her hands had slid so teasingly up his chest, past his shoulders, and behind his neck, her fingers tangling up in his hair. By Agni, he had wanted her so bad at that moment. He cringed again as he remembered how his control had slipped, causing him to back Katara into the wall behind her and trapping the Waterbender against the cool metal with his hands planted firmly on either side of her head.

Then, as if Agni was torturing the poor Fire Lord, just as Zuko had been leaning in to press a searing kiss to Katara's lips, a scuffle had broken out between two members of the crew just around the corner. The moment had hung suspended in the air for a few moments as Zuko grappled with his mind, trying to gain back his self-control. Those moments had been long and agonizingly drawn out. But, once his self-control was in check, Zuko had pushed himself away from Katara and went to break up the fight.

Of course, then she had spent the day shooting him glances from her post at the bow of the ship where she spent most of the day Waterbending to aid the captain. Those glances had been laced with emotions that caused the hairs on the back of Zuko's neck to rise and his heart to start hammering away in his chest. Then, whenever she seemed to have the opportunity, she was _touching _him. Brushing up against him if they happened to pass, grazing his arms with her fingertips…that day had been hell. Sweet, _sweet_ hell. He had never realized that sweet, innocent Katara could be such a…such a _seductress_!

Now, however, that guilt-free day seemed to have caught up with her and it felt like she was trying to make up for it by hardly opening her mouth to speak or raising her eyes to look at him.

"Zuko?"

Katara was peering up into his face, looking concerned. He automatically snapped out of his stupor. "What is it?"

"Um…we're here."

Zuko glanced around his surroundings and saw that they had indeed arrived. Katara had moored the boat at a little dock made of weather beaten wood.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled, offering her a sheepish smile as they gathered their few belongings and clambered out of the boat. "I kind of zoned out there."

"I'll say," Katara said, sounding vaguely amused. "What were you even thinking about?"

"…The other day in the hallway," he replied, smiling at the way Katara's face flushed. Something about her had always drawn the truth out of him since being locked up in the Crystal Catacombs under Ba Sing Se and he deeply admired the effect the truth had on her. He dropped his bedroll and pack into the snow and stepped forward, placing a calloused hand on her cheek as he leaned in for the third time in about a week. "Katara…" he breathed.

Her eyes fell halfway shut as she too leaned in, seemingly eager to close the distance. There was nothing to stop them this time. It was really going to happen. And then, all time seemed to stop as he pressed his lips against hers, his eyes falling shut. Katara's own belongings hit the snowy ground and Zuko felt the weight of her arms as they settled around his neck. He held her in his arms, hands splayed across her back, pressing her firmly against himself.

It was exactly the way he thought it was going to be, this first kiss with Katara. It was short, passionate, and it set his nerve endings on fire. He pulled away after a few seconds and pressed his forehead against hers, studying her eyes.

"When you look at me," he whispered, the words slipping out of his mouth before he even had the chance to think about them, "you say things with your eyes."

Katara turned red and kissed him again, breaking away before he had the chance to respond. "Zuko, we _can't_."

"I know. Doesn't mean we can't want to, though."

She sighed and embraced him, her face buried in his neck. "When we get back," she murmured. "I promise."

"I'll wait however long you need me to."

* * *

There was a commotion when Zuko and Katara reached the Southern Water Tribe. Several people had stared at the Waterbender for a few seconds before turning on their heels, shouting Katara's name so the whole village could hear. A little old lady turned from where she was talking to a familiar-looking man (Zuko couldn't place his name, but he knew the man was a member of the White Lotus). The old woman's hair was gray, her face was wrinkled, and she was a little on the rotund side, but Zuko could practically feel the warmth of her personality from where he was standing.

"Gran Gran!" Katara shouted and dashed into the woman's arms, her face alight with glee.

There was a small crowd forming and Zuko watched with a small smile on his face as tears of happiness formed in Katara's grandmother's eyes and poured down her cheeks. He felt a bit awkward standing there in Sokka's old clothes, the only things warm enough that Katara had been able to find that would fit him. Especially when he had been shuffled off to the side in a way that nobody noticed and Katara was being embraced by her grandmother and surrounded by her old friends. He also didn't like the fact that several boys about his age were eyeing her in a way she wouldn't have appreciated had she know. Zuko glowered at said boys, sending them a look that said to back off, the pretty Waterbender was not theirs to eye and he wasn't afraid to do something about their disrespect.

Katara beckoned him forward, holding out her hand. He took it, suddenly a lot less fearless. "Gran Gran, Pakku, this is my friend, Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko, this is my grandmother Kanna and her husband Pakku," she said.

Zuko bowed respectfully. "I am honored to make your acquaintance," he murmured.

"Welcome to our humble village," Gran Gran replied with a smile. "We have heard of the great things you are doing for the world and welcome you with open arms. Any friend of my granddaughter's is a friend to us."

Katara had just opened her mouth to say something when a girl of about seven approached the group, looking shyly up at the Waterbender. She held out a small bracelet made of blue beads and crystals that looked like drops of rain. Katara took the bracelet with a smile of thanks.

"Welcome back, princess," the girl said.

Katara shot a look at Zuko and turned scarlet.

* * *

**An Issue of Chapter Length**

So. I've been getting reviews (at least one a chapter, a different person every time) complaining about how short my chapters are. In an attempt to solve this issue, I've put up a poll in my profile. It's pretty self-explanatory. So go to my profile and click on the poll at the very tippy top. Cast your vote and I'll let you know how the voting turned out in the next update. The longer chapters would be about this length, possibly longer.

* * *

**Preview**

"Sokka!"

"Not now, Aang," the warrior exclaimed, waving a turquoise ribbon through the air. "I'm busy!"

"But it's important, Sokka!"

"As important as _this_, Aang?!" Sokka brandished the ribbon in Aang's face, wishing he he could kick the little Avatar's butt off of the ship for being so annoying. Kicking Aang's butt off the ship might cause some sort of international incident, though, and Sokka_ really_ did not feel like being the cause of it at this point in his life.

"It's more important than some ribbon!" Aang screeched.

"This is not just some ribbon, Aang!" Sokka hollered at his friend. "It's part of a necklace for Suki. Do you know what that means, Aang? Do you know what the fact that I am making a necklace for Suki means? No! I didn't think so!" He turned to slam the door of the cabin in Aang's face.

"It's Katara, Sokka!"

The warrior's heart plummeted to his stomach and he almost dropped the ribbon to the floor as his jaw slackened. "W-what?"

* * *

**The _Shaping Destiny_ Soundtrack**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My best guy friend/complicated situation guy just got back into town and things have gotten...interesting. In a good way, though. The line that Zuko uses ("When you look at me, you say things with your eyes.") came from him. My friend is the biggest cheeseball on the face of the planet, but I wouldn't want him to be any other way. Anyway, since he was gone my writing has been progressively worse, but now that he's back it's been getting better. Expect to see an improvement in the chapters of this story as time goes on.

Please review! Even one word would make my day.


	6. Chapter Five: Love

A/N: I'm posting this a few days earlier than I expected. My grandmother passed away over the weekend and I was very surprised that I got this chapter out ahead of schedule. I will be out of town for a week so I can go to her funeral and see some of my family (I haven't seen anyone in nearly three years). Hopefully I will get a chance to work on chapter six while I am gone. I won't get it posted until I get home because I won't have my trusty laptop with me, but I will attempt to work on it.

This chapter is a lot longer than the last one, though the verdict was that most of you wanted me to keep chapter lengths as they usually are. However, MizJoely and Rice Bunny both pointed out very good things: chapters end where they end and quality is better than quantity. Therefore, (thanks to their words of wisdom) chapters will end where they end for the sake of quality (and my sanity. I'm tired of trying and failing to make chapters longer).

Also, you can thank Saucebender for the kindest review I've gotten for this story so far. Because of that review, this chapter was a lot longer than I originally planned it to be and I am very pleased with it. I sincerely hope I didn't disappoint you this chapter, Saucebender; it's not quite as good as the last one… But I hope you enjoy it just the same.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Five: Love

* * *

Kanna watched with open interest as her granddaughter set about preparing the evening's meal. It pained her to see how grown-up Katara had become; the war had reached her in so many ways. She could see wisdom in the girl's eyes that no one coming upon the age of seventeen should hold; she was tense and her eyes continuously darted in their sockets, never staying on one thing for long. The only thing-or person, rather-Katara ever looked at for a prolonged period of time was the Fire Lord who was seated on a log talking to Pakku. Kanna smiled to herself. Of all things that should come out of such a war, love was the best and most rare; especially between two people from two feuding nations.

Confusion snaked into the elderly woman's mind. This was not the boy she had been expecting. Fire Lord Zuko was a young man with more wisdom in his eyes than Katara. Last she had seen him, the Firebender was attacking the tribe and now here he was, acting as though he was ready to throw himself in the way of any danger heading for Katara. But that was not what confused Kanna, after all, people were susceptible to change. What confused her was that Sokka had claimed his sister was involved with Avatar Aang when he had visited a few months ago. Sokka had been proud and boasting about it, saying that he had never seen someone so devoted to his baby sister. Kanna had been expecting the boy she had met only once, the young Avatar. Not the Fire Lord.

She had decided she liked Zuko, though. He and Katara seemed like pieces of a puzzle: broken and shaped to fit each other. Their very movements were centered around each other; one would move and the other would move with them, seemingly without thinking. It struck her how very much like yin and yang they were, one needing the other to survive.

"You're not wearing gloves, Katara," Kanna reprimanded her granddaughter, watching as the girl diced vegetables for the stew. "It's very cold, perhaps you should put them on."

"I'm fine, Gran Gran," Katara replied, pressing a soft kiss to her grandmother's cheek as she walked by to dump the vegetables in the large, black cauldron that hung over a fire. "The cold doesn't really bother me and if I need some warmth, I've got Zuko."

Kanna noticed the secretive smile Katara had not meant her to see. "You and the Fire Lord are very close," she observed, "with the way Sokka was talking when he was here a while ago, I would have thought you would have brought the Avatar with you."

The Waterbender stiffened and her smile disappeared in a split second. "Aang is out trying to keep peace in the world. I'm not very high on his list of obligations right now."

"As his girlfriend you shouldn't be an obligation, Katara. Even if he is the Avatar," Kanna said. "You deserve to be more than that, dear. You are not just some girl. You are a master Waterbender, you helped put an end to the war, you are strong woman. Do not let him push you to the side if you truly love him."

"It's complicated, Gran Gran."

Kanna heard the finality in her granddaughter's voice but pushed a little more. "I hope you know, Katara, that not following your heart could be a very bad decision. I have seen the way you watch the Fire Lord-"

"Gran Gran!" Katara sent a furtive glance in Zuko's direction, a blush stealing over her cheeks.

Kanna waved it away with her hand. "He can't hear us, child."

Katara frowned. "I told you, Gran Gran, it's complicated."

"You are very much like your mother, Katara. Beautiful, talented, self-sacrificing, and you have a very nasty stubborn streak. Being stubborn isn't always helpful."

The Waterbender chanced another glance at Zuko. "I'm not being stubborn, Gran Gran," she hissed, "I'm doing the right thing."

"Well, that's the biggest load of dragon dung I've ever heard."

"_Gran Gran_!"

"Oh, don't act so scandalized, Katara! I can't imagine that you keeping yourself from that young man-who loves you as much as you love him, by the way-is doing the right thing in any way!"

Katara frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "It is. I'm keeping people from getting hurt."

"Oh, Katara," Kanna sighed and hugged her granddaughter tightly, "in the end, you _are_ hurting people: you and that devilishly handsome Fire Lord of yours over there."

"Gran Gran, I can't let Aang get hurt like that. He'd never get over it."

"You feel guilty right now because you're making yourself feel that way, but in the end Aang will be okay and you won't regret following your heart, dear. Aang is little more than a child, he isn't emotionally ready for the relationship you need, Katara." Kanna let go of Katara and stepped back, sighing as she fingered the ends of Katara's hair. "You've grown up so much, Katara. I can't believe Sokka finally let you wear your hair down. I'll have to tell the boys that they shouldn't bother trying to win your heart when it's clearly taken."

Katara frowned. "I don't know why you're pushing this so much, Gran Gran. I've got the situation completely under control."

Kanna decided to switch topics-only just a little bit. "Does the Fire Lord know what it means now that you're wearing your hair down?"

"No," Katara said sharply. "Not unless he was educated on our tribe when he was younger. And I don't really plan on telling him either."

"There is nothing wrong with being of marriageable age, Katara."

"We are not going to talk about this right now, Gran Gran," the girl said. Then she stalked off to sit next to her Firebending companion on the log he had claimed, seeming very interested in the conversation that was taking place between Zuko and Pakku. Kanna did not miss the way the Fire Lord took her granddaughter's hands up in his to warm them up. She also did not miss the loathing glares that several boys of Katara's age sent Zuko. Kanna just smiled to herself and set about stirring the stew. Only time would tell what was to happen.

* * *

Sokka held the little pendant up to the light, a pleased smile crossing his face. Pure silver was not easy to come by and Sokka was not necessarily a master craftsman when it came to carving things (the fact that he was on a ship and was not very much of an artist did not help much either), but he had finally gotten the carving on the round, flat piece of silver just right. The carving was of a lotus flower floating in water. The purple lotus was Suki's favorite, but Sokka didn't have paint and it was really pretty just silver anyway. Sokka was proud of his work, and he knew that Suki wouldn't make fun of him if it was actually a really bad carving.

Well…she wouldn't make fun of him _much_.

"Sokka!"

The warrior grimaced and tried to ignore the Airbender that had just waltzed into his tiny little room. Aang and Toph had landed on the ship with Appa hardly two hours ago, and the little punk that was the Avatar had been trying to talk to Sokka every half hour.

"Sokka, I was knocking on your door for ten minutes."

"Yeah, I _know_," Sokka grit out, trying to keep his focus on the necklace. Every last shred of his focus had to be on the parts of the necklace before him. Every. Last. Shred.

"Sokka!"

_Snap!_ went Sokka's patience.

"Sokka!"

"Not now, Aang," the warrior exclaimed, waving a turquoise ribbon through the air. "I'm busy!"

"But it's important, Sokka!"

"As important as _this_, Aang?!" Sokka brandished the ribbon in Aang's face, wishing he he could kick the little Avatar's butt off of the ship for being so annoying. Kicking Aang's butt off the ship might cause some sort of international incident, though, and Sokka_ really_ did not feel like being the cause of it at this point in his life.

"It's more important than some ribbon!" Aang screeched.

"This is not just some ribbon, Aang!" Sokka hollered at his friend. "It's part of a necklace for Suki. Do you know what that means, Aang? Do you know what the fact that I am making a necklace for Suki means? No! I didn't think so!" He turned to slam the door of the cabin in Aang's face.

"It's Katara, Sokka!"

The warrior's heart plummeted to his stomach and he almost dropped the ribbon to the floor as his jaw slackened. "W-what?"

"Zuko _took her_!"

* * *

Katara clomped tiredly through the snow. She had stealthily sneaked out of the communal igloo after everyone had fallen asleep, too awake and restless to lay there in her bed and pretend to be asleep. The Waterbender sighed. She did not understand why her grandmother had pushed the Zuko situation so much, though she supposed it was because Gran Gran had not been given much of an explanation. But Katara hardly understood what was going on, and she couldn't reason through it. She wanted so badly to be with Zuko that her heart actually _hurt_. But she could not hurt Aang. It simply was not in Katara's genetic code to hurt the feelings of people she cared about. But a year of pretending was wearing on her emotions.

At first, Katara had thought she could _make_ herself fall in love with Aang, that she could simply tell herself how to feel and she would feel it. She should have known better. Just like trusting Zuko again after his betrayal under Ba Sing Se, Katara should have known that she could not force her feelings. But she didn't know, and it confused her when she simply could not drill it into her head that she loved Aang.

Once, Katara had talked to Uncle Iroh about it and he had replied with a mystical, "The heart does things for reasons that reason cannot understand, Katara."

She eventually learned that Uncle had been saying she could not force her feelings.

So then, she tried to wait it out a few weeks. However, a few weeks had turned into a few months, a few months into a year, and, now, here she was on the cusp of seventeen and in a relationship with a fourteen-year-old who still acted like he was about _ten_ and was never around to be with her. Of course, Katara never told Aang she loved him. He would say he loved her and she would reply with something like, "I know," or, "Me too." Sometimes she would change the subject all together. She was rather surprised he had not noticed by now.

Aang had asked Zuko to watch over Katara in the Fire Nation about two months into his relationship with her (it was never _their_ relationship. She didn't really consider herself a part of it since she knew she didn't reel the same). Zuko had seemed eager for the companionship, and it didn't really bother her when Aang left. Toward the beginning of his extensively long trips, Aang had visited her often, always seeming eager to pick up where they had left off.

Then, one night, he had gone too far. Katara had spent the evening after dinner keeping Zuko company in the gardens of the palace. Mai had gone to visit Ty Lee who was in the capitol with the Kyoshi Warriors for a short time. Mai had not wanted to miss the limited amount of time with her friend, so she had left rather abruptly. Zuko had asked Aang's permission for Katara's company for the duration of the evening (_Always the gentleman_, Katara reminisced with a smile). Aang had agreed, saying he had a few pressing engagements to take care of and that he would be back at the palace late at night.

Katara and Zuko had taken to the gardens, though neither really had had a place to go in mind. That was the first time she and Zuko had ever really bonded, he told her of his failing relationship with Mai, and she told him of _her_ failing relationship with the Avatar. Katara remembered the shock she had felt when Zuko had said he was of the mind that he could never feel the way for Mai that she did for him. They had always seemed like the perfect dark and gloomy couple. Then again, she was sure that she and Aang seemed like the perfect eternally happy couple.

Somewhere near midnight he had escorted her back to her room, hesitantly pressing a kiss to the knuckles of her left hand and thanking her for listening to his troubles. Katara smiled as she recalled trying to beat back the blush that painted her face when his lips made contact with her skin. Looking back on that night, Katara thought that it was probably the first night her feelings of friendship (and long-hidden crush) for Zuko had turned into something that remotely resembled love.

She had retreated into her room with a content sigh as he left for his own chambers, her heart still beating erratically and the skin of her hand still tingling where he had kissed it. Katara had taken off her dress and was looking for something to sleep in under the assumption that she was alone in her room, when two arrow-covered hands started snaking their way around her stomach.

"You look really pretty like this," Aang had whispered.

Katara had turned in his arms with a startled gasp, a reprimand on the tip of her tongue, when his lips met hers rather violently. She gave in reluctantly, knowing she had to keep up her little charade so she would not hurt him. Long before then, she had decided that kissing Aang would be like kissing her own brother: if she didn't think about the ick factor, then she could put up with it (although, kissing Sokka would be a thousand times more disgusting).

And then Aang had gotten a little _too_ insistent. Katara had booted him out of her room without so much as a second thought, feeling just a little more than violated. How _dare_ he touch her like that? Just who did he think he _was_ trying to pressure her into taking his relationship with her to the next level?

Katara grimaced at the memory of his hands on her, thankful that he had decided to stay away for good, communicating only through letters. Despite her dislike of Aang's feelings for her, Katara still worried about him in a motherly fashion; so she considered the letters a good thing.

The sound of footsteps matching hers with ease and the feel of a warm, pale hand meeting up with her own tanned one, long fingers entwining with hers with ease, knocked the deep frown right off Katara's face. _So much for _stealthy, she thought as she looked up at Zuko with a smile. He was staring off into the distance, a small smile playing around his lips. His hair was tumbling around his face in a devastatingly handsome way. Katara felt her breath hitch in her throat. He was so _perfect_.

"So, _princess_," Zuko started teasingly, dragging the title out unnecessarily in Katara's eyes, "not exactly the water peasant you pretend to be, are you?"

Katara felt her face flush, but she pressed closer to his side as the walked, allowing him to wrap his arm around her waist. "You only assumed that I was a peasant," she reminded him. "And really I'm no different than any other person in the village. My father just happens to be the chief. I don't set much store by titles anyway. They're completely unnecessary and only cause problems."

"Hm… So I guess I don't have to worry about you chasing after me because of my title as Fire Lord, huh?"

The Waterbender laughed and pushed him playfully into a bank of snow, tumbling after him as his arm was still secure around her slim waist. She landed on top of him, her laughter increasing as he started to chuckle too. "I am not _chasing after you_," she said through her giggles. "If anything, I think you seduced me."

"_I _seduced _you_?!" he said incredulously.

"Of course. Didn't you know you're ridiculously charming, Mr. 'Let-Me-Walk-Around-the-Ship-in-a-Towel?'"

"That was an accident," Zuko insisted with a playful growl, and Katara was startled to find her body pinned beneath his hardly a second later. "It was an accident and you weren't supposed to see me like that. At least," and, here, his voice turned even more rough and low than it usually was, mischievous and sensual as he lowered his lips to her ear, "not quite so soon."

A thrill went up Katara's spine. Being pinned beneath Zuko there in the snow bank was nothing like being trapped beneath Aang and his wandering hands. Respect and honor practically _radiated_ off of Zuko while Aang…well, Aang had just wanted to get in her pants, a fact that Katara had not appreciated in the slightest.

Now, at this moment in time, Katara reached up to drag Zuko's face down to hers, letting their lips crash together in a fervent kiss. His lips were warm, soft, and insistent on hers and the pair sank further into the snow, the cause of him pressing his body closer to hers. She pushed away the thought that this would hurt Aang if he ever found out into a corner in the very back of her mind and locked it away, quite eager to continue her secret relationship with Zuko. It was a relationship she wished she didn't have to hide. Why was it that she had to hide the relationship and the love that meant everything to her and show off the little charade she had kept up for far too long?

Katara quit thinking all together when Zuko bit down on her lower lip slightly, ripping a startled gasp from her throat. He pulled back almost instantly, fear that he had done something wrong showing in his eyes.

"Katara! I-I didn't mean-"

Katara grinned and rolled her eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong, Zuko. You just…startled me is all."

Zuko laughed and ducked his head in slight shame before looking back up at her, seeming just the tiniest bit shy. "Wanna try that again?"

She made no response but to press her lips to his again. Each teen smiled into the kiss, and in that moment they were regular teenagers who had stolen a few brief moments away from prying eyes and whispers, the real world and the guilt about their relationship nothing but a couple of faint specks in the backs of their minds.

* * *

**Preview**

Aang was brandishing a scroll in Sokka's amused face.

"What's so funny about Zuko taking Katara?" the Airbender snapped.

"The only thing that's funny is that you're blowing this way out of proportion," Sokka replied with a nochalant shrug.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Sure, I believe you-"

Aang, looking relieved, made an attempt at a reply, but Sokka continued to speak.

"-I just think you're looking at this entirely wrong and blowing it out of proportion."

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers

* * *

Please review! I'm sure you could spare the time for even one word of praise or even just to tell me you hated it (no flames though…).


	7. Chapter Six: Disappointment

A/N: No long notes today… I'm sorry if this chapter is a little off from the usual, though. I'm still a little bit emotionally tired and I need a little time to heal.

**Regarding Aang's Actions Last Chapter: **Fourteen year old boys that I've known are really kind of hormonal. I portrayed Aang that way for a reason you will find out this chapter. Mostly everything in this story happens for a reason. No matter if it's a character portrayal, a scene that takes place, a comment someone makes…it happens for a reason. Trust me.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Six: Disappointment

* * *

The first thing Katara comprehended when she began to wake up on the day of her and Zuko's departure to Bear Island was the warmth that surrounded her and reached deep into her bones. She let herself hang in that space between wakefulness and sleep for a few more moments. The warmth was pushing her back towards sleep, and she was so incredibly comfortable…

Then she realized that somebody was holding her in their arms and her eyes snapped open in panic.

_Oh, spirits!_

Katara did not know what to do. Should she scream? Should she bend some water? Pretend to sleep? Sneak away? The pale, callused hand that was resting on her stomach was becoming more confounding as she looked at it. Had one of the village boys sneaked in some time during the night? Whoever it was that was holding her as she slept was polar leopard chow when they woke up. She would make sure of it. She would even get Zuko to go at the jerk with his swords if need be.

And then Katara realized that people of the Southern Water Tribe were not pale. To her knowledge, there was only one pale person of the male gender in the area at the time, and that person was Zuko.

_Zuko._

That would explain the warmth despite the fact that she was covered in only one blanket. As a fire bender, he had a higher body temperature than the majority of other benders. And nobody else would have the nerve to sneak into her own temporary igloo; she was a master water bender, and her temper was legendary. The night came flooding back to her with clarity like the water at the Spirit Oasis. Zuko hadn't come sneaking into the little house she had made for herself. She had invited him in after another of their midnight strolls. Thankfully (if her tired memory was correct), they had only talked late into the night. They must have fallen asleep even though she clearly remembered him murmuring something about going back to his own igloo (Katara had made it for him. Sharing the big one with the rest of the village made him uncomfortable. Plus, it had been easier to sneak out at night to see each other).

"You're awake," Zuko said, startling her.

Katara let her heart calm down before she replied. "How come you stayed?" she asked quietly, biting her lip when she realized how rude she had sounded.

"I'm sorry," he replied, "I know I shouldn't have." His hand disappeared and Katara felt him sit up. She followed suit, blinking the sleep out of her eyes and then gawking shamelessly at the sight of Zuko's bare chest. It wasn't that she had never seen him without a shirt on before, because she had and she had to wonder what normal girl _wouldn't_ stare. She'd seen Suki ogling Zuko when he had just finished bending practice one time, beads of sweat had been rolling down his perfectly sculpted muscles as he made his way over to where Katara sat. But then Sokka had walked in and demanded very loudly just what exactly it was that Suki was staring at. Zuko had taken one look over his shoulder at Sokka's enraged, jealous face and put his shirt back on, much to Katara's (and Suki's) disappointment.

Zuko without a shirt was far, _far_ from bad, but…well… He was _shirtless_ in an _igloo_ in the _South Pole._

"You're not wearing a shirt," she stated bluntly.

Zuko shrugged. "I got a little warm."

"Zuko, we're in the South Pole."

"That as may be," he said, stretching his arms over his head as he spoke, his back cracking audibly several times, "but I'm a fire b-" With a grunt of pain, Zuko doubled over, his right hand settling over the scar on his torso. Katara automatically reached for him, but he swatted her hands away. "I'm _fine_."

"Zuko-"

"I'm _fine_, Katara. It happens sometimes, alright?"

"No!" Katara scowled at him and wrenched his hand away so she could get a closer look at the place Azula's lightning had struck him when he had so willingly tried to give his life to save her own. "It's not alright! Now quit trying to be so macho and let me look at it!"

Zuko swore quietly, dragging Agni's name through the mud, but sat back and let Katara look at the wound. The angry, reddish scar didn't _look_ painful, but Katara could hardly imagine the trouble it was giving Zuko, especially if it caused him enough pain to make him double over like that. Zuko hardly ever complained about an injury or illness unless it was serious. She reached for her skin of water, but his hand clamped down on her wrist in a split second. Katara opened her mouth to reprimand him, but when she looked up into his face, she clamped her mouth shut. His eyes were shut tight and his face turned so the scar over his left eye was hidden

"Scars don't heal, Katara," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back, placing her free hand on his chest and bowing her head.

"Then why try?"

He was looking at her now; she could feel the warmth of his golden eyes as he gazed steadily at her.

"Because I hate seeing you hurt."

He lifted her chin with two fingers, offering her a crooked smile when their eyes met. "I'll be okay, Katara. The cold air is just making it act up."

Katara snorted. "You sound like an old man."

He just smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Maybe we should think about getting ready to head out to the island."

* * *

Aang was brandishing a scroll in Sokka's amused face.

"What's so funny about Zuko taking Katara?" the air bender snapped.

"The only thing that's funny is that you're blowing this way out of proportion," Sokka replied with a nonchalant shrug.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Sure, I believe you-"

Aang, looking relieved, made an attempt at a reply, but Sokka continued to speak.

"-I just think you're looking at this entirely wrong and blowing it out of proportion."

Aang started spluttering out a retort, but the words in his head simply would not reach his mouth. Sokka held up a hand to silence him. "Look, Aang. The letter says that Zuko and Katara went on an important trip. Zuko even _told_ you that he couldn't disclose the location in case the letter fell into the wrong hands. After that," Sokka took the scroll from Aang's hand and scanned over it before continuing. "After that, he says that Katara's upset because you haven't been keeping in contact with her.

"Now, I for one trust Zuko with my baby sister. He took lightning to the chest to save her from Azula; he's been keeping her at the Fire Nation's palace for almost an entire year so you could go gallivanting around the world with Toph, and I can guarantee you that there is no way in hell that Mai is happy with that arrangement. Also, he really seems to have her best interests at heart. _You_, however, seem to have been neglecting her."

"I haven't been neglecting Katara!" Aang exclaimed, exasperated with trying to convince Sokka that Zuko had kidnapped Katara. "I would never neglect Katara! And there's _no way_ that she and Zuko would suddenly skip off on some secret mission without telling someone where they were going or when they would be back; _they hate each other!_"

"Exactly how many times have you told yourself that, Aang?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, just in case you haven't noticed, Zuko and Katara really get each other. Yin and yang…all that kinda stuff. You can't just leave them with each other for extended periods of time without realizing that they're gonna become closer. You're a wise kid, Aang, but you're really dense."

Aang frowned as the gist of Toph's words came out of Sokka's mouth. "Toph said that, too."

"Toph's only blind because she has no eyesight. She's a smart cookie; really perceptive." Sokka turned back to the table on which the parts for Suki's necklace sat. He affixed the little silver pendant to the silk ribbon before voicing a question that he felt was important. "Why haven't you been writing to Katara?" Sokka set to work attaching a clasp to the ends of the ribbon; the gift was almost done.

There was a pause before Aang answered, sounding slightly defeated. "I was."

"What happened?"

"I…don't know if you want to know."

Sokka pressed his lips together so hard that the thin line they formed nearly disappeared. "I think I can guess," he growled. If it weren't for the fact that Aang was the Avatar, Sokka would have been trying to make sure that Aang was some wild animal's dinner. Sokka could not _believe_ that Aang would try and pressure Katara into premarital…relations. Even he had not gone very far with Suki, despite everyone's assumptions.

"You have to understand, Sokka."

"No, I don't."

"She's older than me. I was just trying to give her what I thought she wanted!"

"Did she say that's what she wanted?" Sokka was steamed. He was getting more angry by the second and if Aang didn't watch it, he'd become Sokka's outlet. He deserved it.

"No. She didn't," Aang said in a small voice.

"Then you shouldn't have tried," Sokka grit out, looking at Aang coolly. The Avatar was hunched over, his head bowed in shame. "You should leave the ship. Take Toph with you or leave her if you want. Go back to the Fire Nation and wait for Katara and Zuko to get back. Then, you explain yourself to my sister. You ask her forgiveness. If she gives it to you, then you can come talk to me. But right now I don't want to see or hear from you. Katara is my sister and a girl. You _will_ respect her from here on out."

Aang nodded and backed out of the room looking dejected. His wary eyes never left Sokka until he was sure the older boy was not going to hurt him. Sokka sighed and stared unseeingly at the necklace before him. He couldn't protect Katara anymore, especially when they were so far apart. And he probably wouldn't see her again for months. He didn't doubt Katara's ability to defend herself, but it couldn't hurt to have someone else looking out for her, someone she would never realize was watching over her. Maybe Zuko. He _did_ have those swords, and he was an excellent bender. Plus, he and Katara were really good friends. They had to be if they were going off on secret ninja missions with each other… Sokka knew he probably would not even have to ask Zuko to protect Katara.

After all, it wasn't every day that a guy purposely threw himself in the path of destruction to save a girl. Especially if said girl had shown nothing but hostility towards him even after he had redeemed himself.

Sokka grinned. Zuko liked Katara. Sokka had witnessed it with his own eyes after they got back from finding Yon Rha. Zuko looked at Katara the way the others teased Sokka for looking at Suki.

Scooting his chair away from the table at which he had been working, Sokka placed the completed necklace in his pocket and went off in search of some paper, confident in his plan.

* * *

Zuko met Katara at the little boat they had arrived in. She looked up as he approached, her expression tense. Her parka was rolled up in the bottom of the little row boat, and she was garbed in simple clothes that Zuko recognized from the group's days at the Western Air Temple. He was wearing the warmest Fire Nation clothes he had been able to find, giving up on wearing Sokka's old clothes. Water Tribe clothes were incredibly bulky and Sokka didn't exactly have the muscle mass that Zuko did.

Katara was eyeing his clothes skeptically. "Are you going to be cold?"

Zuko shrugged. "No, but I have a cloak with me."

"There are a few things you should know before we get to the island," she said, fidgeting with the hem on her shirt.

The fire bender placed his things in the boat and looked at his companion expectantly. It was obviously something she did not want to tell him. Katara was not one to fidget uncomfortably when giving information. Zuko swallowed hard. He could only imagine the terror Ozai would have put his mother in when banishing her. As son of the Fire Lord he would have had the power to send Ursa to wherever he wanted. It was one thing to send someone from their home, but to send them somewhere they were so unused to… It would have been nothing for Ozai to send his wife into hostile, arctic conditions.

"Bear Island is the worst island in the Southern Hemisphere you could possibly send someone to. Its temperature is below freezing most of the year, there is no vegetation, and animals are scarce. I couldn't _imagine_ sending someone to live there."

Zuko's heart plunged into his stomach and stayed there. He felt like he was going to be sick. "Oh…"

"Before we go-if you still want to go, that is-I just want to know if there's any chance that Ozai lied."

His heart heightened just a little bit but didn't quite leave his stomach. _Is there a chance?_ he thought._ Father was silent for months. He just cracked. Could he be sending me on some pointless escapade around the world? …Of course there's a chance that he lied. He's always lied._

Katara was looking at Zuko solemnly when he finally met her eyes. Empathy filled the blue orbs. She knew how he felt; she knew how it was to lose a parent.

"There's a chance," he whispered.

"I can get us there in a few hours instead of a day if I bend the water."

"The sooner the better."

She didn't say anything else as he helped her into the boat. She didn't hug him, she didn't smile…and, somehow, it was better that way.

The few hours it took them to get to the tiny island were silent; Katara bent the water, Zuko rowed. They passed ice burgs and Koalaotters and several schools of fish as the little boat moved along. The sun was high in the sky when Katara finally pointed out the island. It hardly grew as they got closer to it, and it closely resembled a ragged snow-covered hill shooting up out of the water. Zuko pulled his cloak out of his bag, fastening it around his shoulders as Katara pulled on her parka. The temperature drop was noticeable and fish seemed to be swimming away from the land.

Zuko stared at the landmass as feelings of dread and anticipation knotted themselves tightly in his stomach, trapping his heart there.

_What if mom's not there?_

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter didn't do much in the way of moving the plot along, but it was very hard to write. We will be exploring Bear Island next chapter and we might even hear a bit from Toph or Suki.

Bear Island is a real place, by the way. Yep… it's located near Antarctica, and it's really tiny. I don't know if it's as hostile as I make it out to be, there's not much information on it, but that gave me more to play with.

I love using Sokka as a father-figure in Katara's life. He may be her idiot brother, but you can tell he really cares about her and that he'd do anything to keep her safe. Yes, he likes the fact that Katara's with Aang, but he's a little pissed off at the air bender right now because, clearly, he hasn't exactly been treating Katara right. Sokka likes the _idea_ of Katara and Aang being together, but now that he sees what's been going on, he doesn't exactly like the _fact_ that they're together (even if the relationship is one sided). We'll see more of Sokka's thoughts regarding this situation later on.

* * *

**Preview**

It was a wooden door. Zuko and Katara stared at it and the fire bender could feel the knots in his stomach loosen. "Somebody's been here," he said quietly, not daring to voice his hopes that it was his mother. He reached out to pull the door open, but Katara stopped him.

"We don't know what's behind that door," she said in response to the curious look he gave her.

"Oh. Right." Zuko pulled out his swords. "I'll go first."

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
7. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers

* * *

If you spent the time reading this, the least you could do is write a review. Please.


	8. Chapter Seven: Bear Island

A/N: So, reviews have been slowing down a lot. I know there's a lot of you who read this fic and don't review, and I would greatly appreciate it if you did. I gladly accept any questions you have; I will answer them to the best of my ability without giving away any upcoming parts of the story. So to all you phantom readers out there…please review after you read a chapter! Reviews are really what keep writers going, they are what keep fics updated. If an author feels like you are losing interest in their story, then updates quit coming…

**Blanket Disclaimer:** I own nothing but any original characters you might run across (and the poem included in this chapter).

**Also: **There is also a new section in my profile regarding this story. It contains trivia, etc. Check it out!

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Seven: Bear Island

* * *

The boat crunched loudly into the snow and ice and Zuko watched as Katara manipulated the ice so it jutted out of the ground. She anchored the boat there with a rope, tying the knots with vigor. He was reminded of their first joint adventure without the rest of their friends. Sokka had called it a secret ninja mission and had then proceeded to send Zuko funny looks for a few weeks. Funny looks that seemed to say he _knew_ something was up because Zuko kept looking at Katara and Katara was being nice to Zuko. At first Zuko had thought that Sokka had _known_. Known that Zuko had been dreaming about the waterbender in ways he probably shouldn't have been. Known that Zuko was thinking that maybe he liked Katara more than he probably should have. Known that Zuko couldn't keep his eyes off of Sokka's baby sister. But then the warrior hadn't pulled him aside for any awkward conversations or tried to do away with him, so Zuko figured that he was just being paranoid.

Zuko stepped out of the boat and stood next to Katara on the desolate island. It truly was everything she had described and more. Not only was if freezing cold and lacking vegetation, but the place was just depressing. A sort of dark aura hung about the tiny island and Zuko could feel himself becoming depressed. It was like the island _wanted_ him to be depressed. Or maybe it was the fact that Ozai had sent Zuko's mother here that was making the poor Fire Lord depressed. It was even worse than the village Katara lived in. At least there was food and people there. Here, it was nothing but snow and ice and cold.

The hood of Zuko's cloak flew back off his head as a gust of wind blew past, a high, piercing noise accompanying it. Zuko checked to make sure the dual Dao blades were in place on his back. It would be even harder to bend on this island when the sun went down than it had back with Katara's people. And the best he had been able to do there was light a fire for Kanna and keep his body temperature high so he wouldn't have to walk around in Sokka's old clothes! He sighed and Katara gave him a sympathetic smile.

"How big is this place?"

She shrugged. "I would guess that it's about a little over twice the size of my tribe's village."

Small, then. Small enough that they could cover more area if they split up.

Katara shook her head when he voiced this opinion, though, a frown crossing over her face. "I don't think so. If we split up, it gives any attackers more of an advantage."

Zuko almost laughed. "Katara, who would follow us to this place?"

She gave him a very sour look. "In case you've forgotten, Zuko, you're the Fire Lord. We've probably got people tailing us as we speak. I'm not about to risk your neck because you think it would be easier to split up to search this island. It's not even that big!"

"Since when are you so pessimistic?"

"Don't provoke me," Katara hissed, poking him forcefully in the chest with each word. "I'm watching your back."

"Is this about that uprising that happened four months ago?"

Katara's frown deepened.

"It is!" Zuko was surprised. The uprising had been little more than a small group of teenagers trying to start a rebellion in the name of Ozai. Zuko had almost taken a fatal blow to the head while out on a small trip to the market with Katara. She, however, had saved him, freezing the traitor and his buddies to a nearby wall. To Zuko it hadn't been much to worry about. He knew that he would be facing all sorts of things as Fire Lord, assassination attempts and uprisings in the name of his father were just a couple of things on that extensive list. But nobody had tried anything for months.

Upon Zuko's mention of this, however, Katara let out a shrill laugh, her nose wrinkling up. "Zuko, you're a lot of things, but I never knew you were so dense! What do you think's going on in your absence? You just disappeared with me and didn't even bother telling someone what was going on! None of your people know where you are, you're going to have a mess on your hands when we get back! The least you could have done was gotten someone to act in your stead."

Zuko blinked at her. "I did."

She stared at him. "You did?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Uncle Iroh."

"Is that allowed?"

"I don't see why not."

"Oh." Katara looked somewhat mollified before glowering up at him again, a fondness in her eyes that he had missed earlier during her rant. "We're still not splitting up. I'm watching your back."

Zuko flashed her a crooked smile and pulled her off to explore the island. "Care to tell me the other things I am aside from dense?"

Katara turned scarlet at the double meaning in his words.

* * *

Iroh stared at the two men in front of him in disinterest. The sages had called upon him for a meeting regarding his nephew's actions. The man found them nothing but faintly annoying as they insisted that Zuko was not fit for the throne.

"Iroh," one sage drawled, "the boy has seen fit to run off on some little adventure with a girl of the Southern Water Tribe. Please, see reason."

"I hardly see the fact that Fire Lord Zuko went to search out his mother should be considered merely a passing fancy," Iroh stated, frowning at the man who had spoken. The man was tall and extremely thin, the white hair on his head thinning worse than Iroh's was. Iroh believed the man's name to be Weizhe, and the man certainly was not living up to that name in Iroh's eyes.

"He did not tell anyone what his destination was," Weizhe said solemnly. "We believe the ship he was aboard took to the south."

"Perhaps he was interested in spending time with his lady friend," Iroh said, not at all interested in playing along with the sage's game. Zuko was, by far, the best fit for the throne and Iroh was not about to take the position from him. He was far too happy with the Jasmine Dragon and his life of peace and Pai Sho.

"His _lady friend_ was Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe."

Iroh smiled pleasantly. "There is nothing wrong with that."

"The Southern Water Tribe was hostile during the war-"

"Only because they had reason to be. Surely," Iroh said, disdain leaking into his voice, "after a century of war you are not ready to provoke another merely because of who Fire Lord Zuko is friends with."

"We are not here to discuss the friends of our lord. We are here to bring to light his rash decisions."

"You have already done so. And now I would greatly appreciate if you would tell me the _real_ reason behind your visit."

The sages exchanged looks and the second, a man by the name of Juro, stepped forward to speak.

"We believe that Fire Lord Zuko is unfit to govern our nation. We ask you to step in until we deem him ready."

The Dragon of the West frowned deeply. "I will not."

"General," Weizhe stepped forward and Iroh held up a hand to halt the sage's words.

"I have no desire to hear what excuses you may come up with. Thus far, you have accused Fire Lord Zuko of rash decisions, poor choices in friends, and wrongly searching for his mother. You cannot blame a boy for wanting to find his mother. Nor can you wish different friends upon him when the ones he has have done so much good for our nations.

"Fire Lord Zuko is an excellent ruler for the Fire Nation. He is a young idealist with a pure heart, and he has been helping to lead our nations into a time of peace and order. Peace and order that we have not seen for a hundred years. He is doing a fantastic job of succeeding where others such as myself would fail. I am old and set in my ways. You do not want me to fail our great nation."

Weizhe and Juro exchanged glances yet again before bowing respectfully to Iroh. "We shall talk to Fire Lord Zuko upon his return," said Weizhe as he and the other sage backed out of the room, their crimson robes rustling as they walked.

"You will have a hard time convincing him," Iroh warned, knowing very well that there was a slim chance the men heard him.

* * *

Zuko sighed and kicked a chunk of ice off the edge of the island. It fell into the water with a pitiful _plop!_ He and Katara had already covered most of the island, and their search had turned up nothing. After a few minutes of flirtatious conversation that had stained Katara's cheeks a delicate rose color, the pair had lapsed into a companionable silence. They were crossing the back side of the island now, and the temperature seemed to constantly decline. All Zuko could do with his firebending was raise his body temperature when he and Katara stopped walking in order to warm their bodies up a little bit.

The middle of the island rose like a hill. It was covered in ice and snow like the rest of the land, and Zuko was beginning to think it was all just a tiny ice berg. His hopes dropped with each step he took.

_I just want to know if there was a chance that Ozai lied._

Zuko frowned. Ozai_ had_ lied. He was a pitiful excuse for a man and an even worse one for a father.

Katara suddenly stopped walking and tugged on his hand. Zuko started. He hadn't even realized they had been holding hands as they walked.

"Zuko, look!"

The waterbending master was pointing toward an icy staircase that led to a dark rectangle in the side of the hill that was the center of the island. She tugged him forward, her blue eyes lit up with something akin to glee, and he stumbled a bit on the ice as he briefly lost his footing.

It was a wooden door. Zuko and Katara stared at it and the firebender could feel the knots in his stomach loosen. "Somebody's been here," he said quietly, not daring to voice his hopes that it was his mother. He reached out to pull the door open, but Katara stopped him.

"We don't know what's behind that door," she said in response to the curious look he gave her.

"Oh. Right." Zuko pulled out his swords. "I'll go first." He nudged the door open with his foot. The dark, weather-beaten wood swung into the side of the hill easily and silently, revealing what looked to be a small, make-shift house carved directly into the snow and ice. Behind him, Katara let out a soft gasp.

It was really just one room cut in half by a curtain of furs, its ceiling and walls supported by beams of wood that matched the door. The front half of the cramped space was what looked to be a living area. It held a small table with one chair in one corner and an armchair in the other. Parts of the ice were more transparent than others, serving as small windows. Despite the fact that the place was carved into an icy island, it was cozy and warm.

Spotting a book on the dining table, Zuko placed his swords back into their sheath and picked the book up. He smiled at the title. "It's her."

"What?"

Zuko held the book out to Katara and she took it, raising an eyebrow at the title. "It's a book of Fire Nation poetry."

"And the only one of its kind. It belonged to my mother. I would know this book anywhere. She used to read one to me every night before I went to sleep." Zuko's smile widened and he turned the pages of the well-worn book to the poem he remembered. "See? Here."

Katara read aloud from the page:

"'Until I Am With You Again'  
"'Tired and weary from a fight you may be'  
"'Soon your heavy heart shall be free'  
"'Worry not and sate your fears'  
"'Nothing comes from unshed tears'  
"'Keep your strength, your noble heart'  
"'If you stumble, you can restart'  
"'Bear in mind, I'm never gone  
"'Look to me when you're not strong'  
"'I love you now, I loved you then'  
"'I will be in your heart'  
"'Until I am with you again.'"

Silence settled over the little room and Katara smiled softly at Zuko. "Your mother must be a wonderful person."

The smile Zuko returned was sad. "She is, but she's not here. Nobody's here."

It dawned on Katara then just how quiet the space they were in was, and how nobody had come from the opposite side of the partition upon hearing intruders. Zuko was right; nobody was there. She gathered the firebender into her arms as his face crumpled. "We'll find her, Zuko."

"Thank you for coming this far at least."

"You don't have to thank me. We're a team, now. I'm with you every step of the way."

His arms tightened around her. "You're far more than I deserve."

She snorted in a way that was decidedly unladylike and made him chuckle. "I really doubt that."

* * *

Toph glowered darkly in Aang's direction from her place in Appa's saddle. She couldn't _see_ Aang, but she could _hear_ him. He was breathing rapidly and muttering things to himself. Toph didn't get what the airbender's deal was. First, he got a letter from Sparky saying that he and Katara had gone off on an adventure. Then, he packed up camp without warning, threw Toph into Appa's saddle and had taken off in search of Sokka. When they had landed on the ship Sokka was on, Aang had pestered Sokka for about two hours (time which Toph had happily spent with the sailors who had taken a liking for her attitude). Toph had happened by the room in which Sokka and Aang were talking to hear Twinkle Toes telling Sweetness's brother that Sweetness had been kidnapped by Sparky._ Kidnapped!_

And now here they were again, riding Appa to the spirits knew where.

Toph yawned and stuck her pinky in her ear, something that was more of a habit than a cleaning ritual. "So, Twinkle Toes, where're we goin'?" she asked.

"The Fire Nation."

Toph leaned against the side of the saddle, placing her hands behind her head and crossing her ankle over her knee. "Didn't we just come from there?"

"Yes."

"Then why are we going back?"

"To wait for Zuko to bring Katara back."

Toph scowled. Baldy sure was getting snippy with her. "Look, as much as you want to believe it's true, I highly doubt that Zuko would just kidnap Katara. She'd kick his ass if he even tried." She could practically hear Aang's scowl.

"I'll believe what I want to believe, Toph."

"Ya know, for a goody two shoes monk, you sure are mean."

There was a good deal of silence during which Toph kept digging in her ear. She could almost hear Sugar Queen nagging at her for it, could almost hear her saying it wasn't ladylike. Toph really could have cared less. After all, she was with Aang and a huge, stinky, flying bison thousands of feet up in the air. They weren't watching her and she doubted they would care if they were. Toph's digging raised a question in her mind.

"So, is it true that you have abnormally large ears, Twinkle Toes, or is that just a rumor?"

* * *

**Preview**

Zuko was pacing the study off of his chambers when Katara slipped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind herself. She gave him a sheepish smile when he looked up at her, curious as to what had taken her so long.

"Sorry," she said. "Aang wanted to talk."

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
7. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
8. "You Had Me From Hello" by Kenny Chesney


	9. Chapter Eight: Arguments

A/N: So! As a celebration of the fact that I officially reached over _twenty thousand_ words last chapter, I made this one extra long! It's ten pages long, so I expect a lot of reviews for my hard work! At nearly five thousand words, it is the longest chapter I have posted for this story so far. In fact, I think it's the longest chapter I've posted _ever_. So enjoy and _please_ review!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but any original characters you might run across.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Eight: Arguments

* * *

Katara was walking back to the palace with Zuko (and the guards that never seemed too far now that the pair was back from their unsuccessful excursion) hand-in-hand when she saw the familiar form of Appa passing the setting sun. Her heart plummeted and she put some distance between her body and Zuko's. He looked between her and the few feet separating them, confusion etched across his handsome features. Katara pointed to the shadow of the flying bison.

"Wherever Appa is, Aang is sure to be," she explained, hoping he saw the pain in her eyes. She did not want to do this; she did not want to separate herself from Zuko, especially not when he needed her.

The young Fire Lord nodded, a wry smile twisting his mouth. "We have to pretend now."

"I wish we didn't have to. It's only for a few days; just give me time to talk to him about it, okay?"

He shrugged and Katara saw him become the detached and indifferent yet troubled and hurt boy he had been when he joined the gang. His face became impassive; his eyes glanced around their surroundings coolly.

"Zuko…"

"What?" he snapped.

Katara stopped walking and Zuko did too. He looked at her, his eyes narrowed in hurt and anger.

"Don't be like that again," Katara said, crossing her arms.

"Don't be like _what_?"

"Indifferent and closed off like you used to be!" she exclaimed, glancing at the guards to make sure they were keeping their distance. "Don't act like I'm doing this on purpose when you know I'm not!"

"You're making this more complicated than it has to be!" Zuko hissed, stepping closer to her. "You're making it seem like we can't even act like friends around him."

"I'm trying to spare his feelings, Zuko! He's just a kid!"

"Aang's not even here right now, Katara! Do you _realize_ that?"

"What do you want from me, Zuko? Do you want me to prance around here holding your hand and making out with you, because I think he might notice that and figure out that I haven't exactly been faithful to him!"

"He's not exactly the sharpest sword in the weaponry when it comes to seeing what's right in front of him, Katara."

"What do you want me to do, Zuko? In case you didn't think about it, this whole situation is hard on me."

"How do you think I feel, Katara? Do you think it's been easy for me to know that I'm the one whose fault this is?"

Katara froze. "Your _fault_?" she whispered. Tears pricked at her eyes, but she blinked them back. Now it was his _fault_? What was there about their relationship that Zuko would find was his fault?

She watched as the other teen's face fell when realization of his words finally washed over him.

"Th-that's not what I meant," Zuko stammered out.

Katara stared at him, anger washing over her mind. The waterbender was not in the mood for stupid explanations. He could not undo what he had just said. Like her, Zuko had spoken his mind, his true feelings. She did the only rational thing she could think of: she turned and walked away.

And he did not come after her.

* * *

Zuko drummed his fingers on the dark wood of his desktop. His head lay propped up on his left hand and he stared unseeingly at the document before him. He did not know where Katara was. Even after years of tracking Katara and the Avatar, he still had not been able to find her during his very thorough search of the palace grounds. Hours later, the firebender had entered the palace, all kinds of forest debris stuck in his hair and clothes. He had slammed the door of his study behind himself, a note to anyone less foolish than his uncle Iroh to leave him be.

Uncle Iroh was sitting on the couch under the window, of course, having come to see what was bothering the Fire Lord.

Zuko did not tell Iroh what was going on. For the first time since the end of the war, Zuko did not feel like seeking Uncle's advice, especially since it was about his current situation with the waterbending girl. Uncle Iroh was full of old sayings and proverbs that Zuko never understood; and it wasn't for lack of trying.

Finally giving up on the treaty or request for supplies or whatever the document was, Zuko rolled the scroll back up and massaged his temples. He could feel a headache coming on and he had just returned. Feeling his uncle's eyes upon him, Zuko left his chair stiffly and walked to the door that led to his room, wrenching it open with a surprising amount of strength he had not known he possessed.

A startled, but bored-looking maid glowered at him when the door slammed open, immediately changing her face to a perfectly blank mask, and went back to cleaning the already immaculate room. Zuko stared at her.

"You!" he barked.

The maid pointed at herself questioningly.

"Who _else_?"

The girl shrugged and Zuko was reminded distinctly of Mai and her indifference.

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, my lord."

Zuko scowled. She talked like Mai, he decided. If he squinted his right eye and tilted his head to the left, she probably looked like Mai, too. "Find Katara."

The girl arched a thin, black eyebrow. "_Who_?"

A growl left his throat. _Indifferent, improper little…_ "_Lady Katara of the Southern Water Tribe,_" he hissed.

"Oh."

"You find her and you tell her to come here._ Immediately_. After you've done that, report back to me."

"…Where will I find her?"

"Do I look like someone who knows?"

"No. I suppose not, my lord." Zuko could hear the amusement in her voice.

"You would do well to respect me."

She nodded and bowed, then turned to leave.

Zuko was about to retreat into the confines of his darkening study when the maid suddenly turned back around. He glared pointedly at her.

"If I may, my lord, who shall finish cleaning your chambers?"

"The room is clean enough!"

The impudent maid nodded and bowed yet again and Zuko stayed at the door to his study long enough to see her leave. The bored look never left her Mai-like face, but Zuko saw the mirth in her eyes. He would have to have a word with the girl's boss about her training, or lack thereof. Weren't maids supposed to be respectful and submissive?

"Nephew, perhaps you should treat your staff with more respect," Iroh said from his seat on the couch cushions.

Zuko frowned at his uncle and sat back down at his desk chair. The smooth, black leather was cool beneath his hands. "She was being impudent, Uncle."

"That as may be, Zuko, but perhaps if you had treated her with respect and talked with her rationally, she would have treated you in kind."

"She needs to be retrained."

Uncle Iroh made a noise of disagreement.

Zuko sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head against the high back of the chair. His head was pounding. He wondered when the maid would find Katara, _where_ she would find Katara. He had looked _everywhere._ Everywhere! A waterbender could not just disappear, especially in the Fire Nation on the palace grounds in the capitol city. Zuko heard the creak of Uncle's knees as the aging man stood. The teen cracked open a golden eye to see his uncle walking toward the door.

"Leaving so soon, Uncle?"

"Yes, Zuko. I have people to talk to, ladies to woo… The work of a White Lotus member is never done."

Zuko nearly gagged when Uncle said he had ladies to woo. Uncle Iroh was _far_ too old to be _wooing_ people!

"I request that we talk soon, Nephew. Much has happened since you left and I do not wish for you to find out from the wrong sources."

Zuko straightened in his chair. "What?"

Uncle Iroh raised a hand to wave the issue away. "Another time. Now, you must resolve your problem with Katara. She is a young lady I would not wish to be on the bad side of."

"Uncle-"

But Uncle Iroh was already shutting the door behind himself.

Zuko scowled and flopped back into the chair, resuming his slouched position. He was really starting to wonder when Uncle had gotten to be so difficult. It must be old age kicking in. But what would Zuko hear from the wrong sources? Had there been another uprising? A much stronger, larger one?

Thinking was starting to make Zuko's headache worse, so he settled for resting his eyes in the dim room, not bothering to light the candles and torches as the sun sank below the horizon.

* * *

Katara sat on the small outcropping of rocks with her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees. The sun was nothing but a faint sliver on the horizon. She had calmed down when she had reached the rocky shores of her element. The sound of the sea had calmed her mind and helped her to relax. But calm and relaxed did not mean she wasn't sad.

It had been her first fight with Zuko since the beginning of whatever this was they had started. Their first fight and she had not even had the guts to tough it out; she had just walked away.

She didn't know which was worse: the fact that they had had their first fight or that he hadn't even come after her. The latter made her heart ache and Katara buried her face in her hands, sobbing into them for a few moments. It was unusual for her to cry over something so trivial. Little more than a year ago she would have been angry if Zuko had come after her while she was in one of her tempers; but now… Now she just wished he was around.

"Um…hi. Lady Katara?"

Katara raised her head to see a girl standing before her. At first glance, the girl looked distinctly like Mai, setting Katara immediately on her guard. Upon further inspection, however, Katara saw that the girl was wearing a maid's robes and her hairstyle was just a bit different. But the girl's voice…it was thin, raspy, and unemotional, not unlike Zuko's former girlfriend. Katara looked warily at the girl through watery eyes. "Yes?"

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes to have an audience with you."

The waterbender stood slowly, brushing the seat of her skirt off. "Oh. I…uh…yeah. Okay. Now?"

In the dim light, Katara saw the maid roll her eyes. _Well that's rude…_

"Yes. He said he wished to see you immediately in the study off of his bed chambers. If you'll excuse me," the girl bowed, her black hair swinging to hide her face, and she was gone when Katara looked back.

Katara looked wildly around the suddenly empty area. How did a maid just vanish like that?! How did _anyone_ just vanish like that?! Shuddering at the thought of the girl's stealth, Katara dashed back to the palace, completing the short run in a few minutes' time. The guards exchanged glances as she passed, probably taking in her dishelmed appearance and tear stained cheeks, but the blue-eyed girl paid them no mind.

Her feet slapped the cool, black marble of the palace halls as she ran for her room, determined to make herself presentable before showing up in Zuko's study. The cold stone felt fantastic under her feet, a welcome presence during the heart of the Fire Nation summer. She was rounding the last corner to her room when something stopped her dead in her tracks. Stumbling to a halt, Katara stared at the small person waiting outside the door to her chambers.

He held a small bouquet of blue flowers in his hands and he looked at her with hopeful gray eyes.

"Aang…"

"Hey, Katara!"

* * *

Sokka scanned the shore as the ship he was aboard docked in the harbor on Kyoshi Island. There was a cluster of green-clad girls waiting on the dock, Suki at the forefront. Or at least it _looked_ like Suki. Sokka wasn't too sure. It was hard to tell with the identical makeup and uniform ensembles.

The warrior swallowed forcefully. He had been expecting Suki but _all_ of the Kyoshi Warriors? Sokka grimaced. Ty Lee was probably waiting there on the dock, too.

Shouldering his bag, squaring his shoulders, and patting his pocket to make sure the necklace he had crafted was still in his pocket, Sokka traipsed down the gangplank.

"Sokka!"

Said boy found himself with an armful of an auburn-haired Kyoshi Warrior. Off to the side a few of the other girls giggled and cooed. Sokka felt his ears turn pink.

"Hey, Suki!"

Suki pulled away, her green eyes bright. "You were gone a really long time," she said accusingly, poking him in the chest with one of her fans. Sokka rubbed the spot, knowing it was going to bruise. He let his face grow somber.

"I know. And I'm really sorry. I know I was supposed to be back a few weeks ago, but there was this ginormous hurricane that set us off course when we were helping to transfer Zuko's troops. Then the Mechanist wrote and asked me to design this top-secret project he's got going on. And then_ Aang_ showed up and-"

"It's okay, Sokka," Suki interrupted. "You're here now." There was a collective giggle from the other female warriors and Suki rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "You remember the girls."

"Yeah. Hey, ladies." Sokka waved at Suki's friends.

"Hi, Sokka!" Ty Lee chirped. She was waving at him from the center of the group and she appeared to be bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Sokka grimaced and returned the gesture halfheartedly. "…Hey, Ty Lee."

Suki smiled. "Play nice, Sokka," she teased.

"Easy for you to say," he muttered.

"Oh, quit being a baby and come back to the village with us. We have some new moves we wanna show you."

Sokka stayed rooted to his spot when Suki tried to pull him along, his strength winning out over hers. "Actually, I was kinda hoping I could talk to you, ya know, privately."

"Alright." Eyeing Sokka curiously, Suki turned toward her fellow warriors with a rustle of her uniform and asked that they go on ahead. The group of girls did so, glancing back every few steps in curiosity.

Once Sokka was certain they were not coming back, he tugged Suki toward the beach, a man on a mission.

"Sokka, what's going on?" Suki asked after a few minutes as she halted. Sokka stumbled to a halt in front of her, their hands still entwined.

Sokka took a deep breath and turned to face his girlfriend, his heartbeat hammering loudly in his ears. "Alright, well…" he dropped his bag on the ground and stuffed his hands casually into his pockets, grasping the delicate necklace in his right fist. "I know I've been gone a lot recently and I know I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with you; and I'm really sorry about that."

"I told you, Sokka: it's okay. You had a job to do, I understand." Suki cast him a small smile, but he could see the confusion in her green eyes.

"No. It's not okay. I want to fix it." Sokka took Suki's hand and placed the necklace in the palm, holding his breath.

"You're…fixing it with a necklace?"

The air the Water Tribe warrior had been holding in escaped his lungs with a loud _whoosh_ as he turned scarlet. "Well I-I made it," he stammered out. "It-it's this tradition in my…in my tribe."

Suki was examining the necklace, a large smile on her painted face. "It's really pretty."

"I'm glad you like it; I kinda hoped you would. It's an engagement necklace," Sokka blurted out, mentally kicking himself for losing his cool so quickly. "I…well, I was kinda hoping you might marry me. Ya know if you want to." He shrugged nonchalantly with the last sentence, regaining his lost composure.

Suki stared at him for a few moments, her mouth hanging open in surprise; and in those few moments, Sokka's grip on his cool slipped again.

"We-we could live h-here." He had started to stammer again, his tongue felt too large for his mouth. Why wasn't Suki saying anything?! "You w-wouldn't have to leave the warriors! And-and we could-"

"Sokka."

He clamped his mouth shut, sobering up.

"Can't you let a girl _speak_?"

He nodded, not trusting himself to say anything. His brain had gone to mush. His heart was beating so fast he thought he might go into cardiac arrest. Or possibly even throw up what little food he had eaten for breakfast. Neither option was very appealing to the warrior.

_There's a story_, he thought wryly. _'Oh, yeah, so I proposed to Suki and then I tossed my cookies! And _then_ I went into cardiac arrest because my heart was beating so fast! Isn't that _fantastic_?!_

"First off-"

Sokka's rapidly beating heart sank into the pit of his stomach. This would not be good. She had started with a "first off." Nothing that started that way _ever_ turned out well.

"-this necklace is beautiful; I can tell you spent a lot of time on it and I absolutely love it. Secondly, we don't have to stay here."

Sokka stared at her with wide eyes, his heart resuming its usual place in his chest and gradually beginning to pick up speed.

"I would go anywhere with you, Sokka. I don't care if we live in Zuko's palace or the coldest point in the South Pole or even if we live under a tarp in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se. If you're there, it's enough for me."

Sokka gaped at her. "Are-are you saying yes?"

Suki smirked and held out the necklace. "Only if you help me put this on."

* * *

Aang stared at Katara with wide, apologetic eyes. Or what he hoped were wide, apologetic eyes. She was standing a few feet away from him, her clothes askew, her hair mussed, and her blue eyes narrowed with something he could only describe as hurt and distrust. Her arms were crossed across her chest and she was wearing Fire Nation clothing.

Beautiful though she was, Aang found it a little odd that his heart had not picked up speed like it usually had when he had seen Katara every other day of his life. He brushed this little fact away and held out the bouquet of blue flowers to her.

"These are for you. They match your eyes."

Katara didn't move. She just glowered at him.

Aang sighed and hung his head, an action that he knew had once tugged at her heart strings. Now, however, the action only served to make her snort and brush past him in the direction of her room.

"Katara-"

The waterbender whirled around to face him, her eyes ablaze with something akin to fury. "_What_?"

"I-I wanted to apologize," Aang mumbled. This certainly was not the Katara he remembered. What had happened to the sweet, nurturing Katara who would listen to him when he talked? What had happened to the trusting waterbender who had freed him from the ice berg two years ago? Aang suddenly remembered the hurt and angry look that had manifested on Sokka's face on the ship. That look was now being worn by Katara. The airbender realized what that look was now; it was the look of someone whose trust he had lost.

"Apologize," she repeated, anger still reverberating in her voice. It wasn't a question or a demand; it was a statement filled with disbelief.

Aang wondered who it was Katara trusted now. He winced and hoped it wasn't Zuko like Toph and Sokka thought.

"Yes. I wanted to apologize."

"For not writing," she assumed.

"No!"

"How nice." The remark was sarcastic, biting.

Aang stared at her. He couldn't see what her problem was. So he hadn't written; big whoop. He would much rather talk to her in person…at least, on _most_ days. Now he was kind of regretting it. "I wanted to apologize for what happened before I left," he said.

Katara frowned and opened one of the two giant, wooden doors to her room, the cold look never leaving her face. "I'm glad you apologized, but I can't accept."

Aang gaped at her, his mouth moving with soundless, half formed words. She _couldn't accept_? How could she _not _accept? Katara _always_ accepted apologies, _always_ forgave. The big exception to that rule had been Zuko for when he had first joined the group, but Aang wasn't Zuko.

"Katara-"

Sadness swept over her pretty face and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she entered the room and made to close the door. "Go away, Aang."

"Can't I come in and talk to you?"

"No."

"Why not?" He knew he sounded whiny, but he didn't really care. Why wasn't she doing what he asked, giving him what he wanted? Since when had Katara become so cold?

She sighed and looked down at her feet. When she looked back up at him, her face was completely clear of any emotions at all. Her blue eyes gave no hint as to how she was feeling, but when Aang looked closer, he could see the dried tears on her cheeks. What had she been crying about?

"We're not the same people we were a year ago. Things change. _People_ change. And I just can't trust or be around you right now."

And then the door was shut softly in Aang's face. He stood there for a minute or two, his mind numb and his feet rooted to the floor before a gentle but calloused hand began leading him away.

"You okay, Twinkle Toes?"

* * *

Zuko was pacing the study off of his chambers when Katara slipped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind her. She gave him a sheepish smile when he looked up at her, curious as to what had taken her so long. The servant girl had been back a while ago, reporting that she had found Katara just outside of the thinnest part of the woods hardly a hundred yards from the window of Zuko's study on the outcropping of rocks overlooking the sea. He frowned, wondering why he hadn't seen Katara when he had looked out the window or when he was searching for her.

"Sorry," she said. "Aang wanted to talk."

The Fire Lord watched as the waterbender entered the study completely, shutting the door softly behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest and Zuko paused by the large, ornate desk, resting his hand on it.

"You talked to him already?"

This surprised Zuko. She had said a few days, not a few hours.

Katara frowned at him and stalked past him to the window, staring past the open shutters and into the night. "Not about us."

"Oh." Zuko frowned, too. _Stupid, stupid, _stupid_!_ He thought to himself._ Of course she wouldn't talk to him yet. She's not ready. She implied_ that_ much._ At least she wasn't angry anymore, that much Zuko could thank the spirits for. An irate Katara wasn't his most favorite thing to encounter. "Well, I just wanted to apologize…for earlier."

"It's okay. You really don't have to. I blew up at you."

"I tried looking for you," Zuko said, staring at his feet even though she wasn't looking at him.

"You did?"

"Of course I did. We had a fight, Katara. Did you honestly think I wouldn't try to work things out with you?"

Katara muttered something that Zuko didn't hear.

"What did Aang want?" he questioned her after a slight pause.

"He…wanted to apologize for what happened the night before he left."

"The night we talked in my mother's garden?" he asked.

Katara nodded and turned to face him, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. She didn't meet his eyes when she said, "That night, after you left, he… Well, he was there in my room and he…tried to, um, _further_ his relationship with me."

Zuko's brain went into automatic panic mode after a few prolonged moments of silence so heavy the firebender thought he would eventually suffocate. Katara had…done it? With_ Aang_? His panic had obviously written itself across his face because, suddenly, Katara was shaking her head furiously.

"Ew! _Zuko!_ No, no, no, no, _no_. No way! Not with Aang. _Never_ with Aang," she protested. "I kicked him out of my room. That's why he left."

"…That's…why…left…," Zuko's voice sounded distant to his own ears. He couldn't move and his brain seemed to be frozen. Katara hadn't heard him.

"And he came back to _apologize_ to me, but I just couldn't forgive him. I didn't expect to still be so _angry_ with him, but it's like it got worse! Especially when he mentioned that Sokka_ told_ him to apologize, which implies he never planned on apologizing which is just plain_ rude_. And… Zuko, where are you going?"

Zuko had started walking to the door of his study during Katara's rant, intent on completing a new mission. "I'm going to get you some clothes. You're staying here tonight."

Katara turned scarlet and she gaped at him in a very excellent impression of a fish. "I can't stay here, Zuko! People would talk!"

"Then I'm staying with you in your room."

It was a very reasonable plan, he thought. He could be like her bodyguard. No disrespectful Avatars would get past _him_. He would stay up all night if he had to.

"Don't be stupid! People would still talk!"

"How are they going to find out?!" Zuko spluttered. "Are you going to _tell _them?"

"No, but the maids might."

Zuko paused with his hand on the doorknob. _Oh._

Then, the solution to Katara's hypothetical problem hit him like the train in Ba Sing Se when it was running at top speed.

"They can be removed from the palace," he said proudly.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Well, _that's_ a fantastic solution! Why didn't _I_ think of that? You could just _fire_ them and let them spread rumors _all over_ the Fire Nation! Wouldn't it just be _wonderful_ to have people thinking we're sleeping with each other when we're clearly _not_? Wouldn't it be _great_ to have that sort of scandal surrounding your reign? You'd be known as Fire Lord Zuko: the Fire Lord who kept a waterbender around for the fantastic sex!"

Zuko smirked. "You think it would be fantastic?"

Katara threw her hands up in the air and let out and angry screech, storming past him and out the door. "I can protect myself, _thank you very much!"_

The smile on her face told Zuko that she wasn't really mad.

* * *

**This is a CELEBRATION!**

Whoa! Okay. So. With over 20,000 words (5,000 this chapter alone!), this is _the longest_ story I have ever posted here on ffn! I've got nearly 4,000 hits, as well! So we're celebrating! During the course of this celebration (the last day will be my 17th birthday on September 10th) I will be trying to update more despite the fact that I am taking three AP courses and am in my final year of high school. I will also be writing a one-shot for my 95th reviewer and starting a short drabble series for my 100th reviewer. They'll be Zutara-centric and the winning reviewer can choose the topic. So review, people! Review like your lives depend upon it! Or, you know, like a one-shot and drabble series dedicated to you depend on it. Haha.

* * *

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_MotH_ is my brand-new _Avatar_ fic! It's a Zutara fic, and it's going to be amazing, so check it out! I think you'll really like it. I've only got the prologue posted right now, but the chapters are a lot longer than the ones for this story, so I need more time to update it. Both of these _Avatar_ stories have captured my interest and sucked me into their vortexes. I can't escape. They are of equal importance to me, so they will both be updated. Neither story will be neglected.

* * *

**Preview**

Aang looked at Katara and Zuko. They looked entirely too _close_. Not just in the way they were standing, but in how they were acting, as well. Something was going on, and he was not entirely sure he wanted to know what it was.

"You guys wanted to talk to me?"

His friends exchanged a look that Aang did not fully understand. Zuko nodded toward the waterbender and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Aang, anxiety painting itself over her face.

"Aang…Zuko and I have something we need to tell you."

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
7. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
8. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
9. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers


	10. Chapter Nine: Discussions

A/N: Again with the slowing down of reviews! Honestly, you guys. I'm putting a lot of effort into this story and I'm really disappointed by the lack of response. Need I remind you that I take questions and even plot suggestions?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but any original characters you might run across.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Nine: Discussions

* * *

_Recap:_

_Zuko smirked. "You think it would be fantastic?"_

_Katara threw her hands up in the air and let out and angry screech, storming past him and out the door. "I can protect myself, _thank you very much_!"_

_The smile on her face told Zuko that she wasn't really mad._

* * *

A week passed in relative peace for Zuko.

Or it have had he not been forced to stand by and watch as Aang chased Katara about the palace begging her to listen to him. Meals were awkward and seemed to stretch on for eons. Toph had provided some comic relief and conversation, but she was quickly running out of things to say.

The fact that Zuko suddenly had little paperwork and hardly any meetings to fill his day left him with nothing to do and all the time in the world to do it. With Katara's help, however, he had rummaged through one of the many attics in the palace to find a picture of his mother. The picture had been recreated thousands upon thousands of times and the copies had been posted in every nook and cranny of each nation. The posters had been Katara's idea, a way to bring his mother out of hiding or at least bring forth someone with information on her whereabouts. It was the best idea the pair had, but Zuko was already growing restless, longing for some other adventure with his waterbender where they didn't have to hide their relationship and he could find his mother. He was itching for an excuse to get away with her somewhere more private.

That he and Katara had to resort to secret, late-night meetings when everyone else was asleep was irritating the young leader. Several times they had almost been caught be the servants or the guards and Toph was certainly keeping a close eye on the pair…figuratively speaking. Zuko had a sneaking suspicion that Toph could feel what transpired between Katara and himself through the floors and walls. Though his and Katara's liaisons consisted of no more than a few stolen kisses and quiet conversations, Zuko was certain the blind earthbender could tell the distinctions in their footsteps on the marble floor. Plus, he and Katara hadn't been very careful about the alcoves they ducked into at night; he was fairly certain the reason Toph was watching them was because the pair had wound up in a storage closet just down the hall from her room the previous night.

Zuko groaned. He'd kissed Katara in a _storage closet._ Worse, he'd had her up against the wall (again)…_in a storage closet_. He sighed. What was it with him and pressing Katara up against walls? It wasn't as if she tried to stop him (in fact, if the fact that she'd had her legs wrapped around his waist before they'd almost gotten caught was any indication at all, she didn't mind it in the least; possibly, she even enjoyed it), but sooner or later, if she didn't learn to stop him, they might find themselves in too deep.

A knock at the door to his study jostled Zuko from his thoughts and he crossed the room to open the door, raising an eyebrow when he saw Aang on the other side. The airbender looked up at him with troubled gray eyes.

"Can I talk to you? About Katara?"

Zuko froze. Why would Aang want to talk to him about Katara? Did he know something? Worse…had he _seen_ something? Zuko didn't know how he would explain to a fourteen-year-old airbending Avatar with girlfriend troubles what he might have seen. Especially considering that Zuko was the root of all Aang's girlfriend troubles…mostly.

"Um…sure." The young Fire Lord stepped to the side, allowing Aang to enter the room. If it came down to the worst, Zuko would just have to wing it and hope he was convincing enough. He sat down in the imperial leather chair behind his desk, feeling oddly like the old family therapist must have as Aang slouched down into one of the two chairs on the other side of the desk like he was in trouble.

The Avatar stared resolutely at his lap, his back hunched and his hands gripping the arms of his chair with surprising strength. Zuko didn't know where to put his eyes. Was he supposed to make eye contact? He honestly didn't trust himself not to give away his relationship with Katara if Aang asked him. The awkward silence slowly ate away at his patience and he cleared his throat.

"So…you wanted to talk about Katara," he prompted and Aang nodded, slouching even lower in his chair.

"She won't talk to me."

"Um…Right." Zuko scratched his head. He was already missing the awkward silence. It had been nowhere near as uncomfortable as this; he hated himself for striking up conversation.

"I apologized like Sokka told me to, but she won't give me the time of day."

Zuko frowned. "Yes, she has."

"Only to tell me to go away."

"Oh."

Another too-silent pause entered the room, descending upon its uncomfortable targets. Zuko straightened out a few papers on his desk, unintentionally making it meticulously neat. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair, wondering if maybe he should mess up the papers again if only to give himself something to do.

"Do you know anything?" Aang asked suddenly.

Zuko glanced at his young friend sharply. "Excuse me?"

"About why she won't talk to me."

"Not really, why?"

"You're always around her."

"I am?" Zuko's mind started screaming at him, telling him to _jump out the damn window_ if it was the only open route out of the room. Aang knew something! Zuko started to panic, refusing to show it on the outside save for a slight widening of his golden eyes.

"Yeah," Aang said, nodding as he looked up at the older boy. "Ever since the two of you got back from wherever it was you went, you've hardly been apart." He frowned. "I thought you guys hated each other."

"Katara and I settled our differences a long time ago," Zuko said sternly, scowling slightly. Luckily, the airbender didn't notice.

"Still," he persisted, "why's she always spending her time with you and not me? _I'm_ her boyfriend." He shot Zuko a look that clearly said, 'In case you didn't notice.'

Zuko shrugged, hoping he looked as nonchalant and careless as possible. "She said you guys had a fight," he said vaguely, "maybe she's not comfortable around you right now."

"So she did tell you something!" Aang exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat eagerly.

_Shit_, Zuko thought. He allowed himself to frown at Aang. "No," he said slowly. "And even if Katara _had_ told me something about what's going on, it's not really my business to talk to you about it. I'm not interfering with your relationship with her."

_More than I already am_, he added silently.

A pout formed on Aang's face and Zuko resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with this kid and always getting what he wanted? Wasn't it enough that life always seemed to work out just right for him?

The room got quiet again. Zuko started to tap his fingers on the arms of his chair once more, slowly at first, then picking up speed.

…_Tap._

…

…_Tap._

…

…_Tap. Tap. Tap._

…_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap._

"Maybe I should propose to her," the Avatar said suddenly.

Zuko launched himself out of his chair. "_WHAT?!"_

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

Katara fingered the red and blue anklet resting above her right foot as she lounged under the tree in Ursa's gardens. Her blue eyes were hidden away beneath her eyelids and a smile lay peacefully on her face as she caressed the beads of the jewelry. It had been a surprise from Zuko who had managed to sneak it onto her ankle sometime during their closet escapade. The waterbender was currently reliving that moment in time and the way Zuko's hand had casually brushed against her leg as he'd lifted her off the floor, evening out the height difference, helping her to secure her legs around his waist, and successfully managing to slip the anklet around her ankle all at once. She still didn't quite understand how he'd done it.

She was just getting back to thinking about how astonishingly romantic the whole situation had been despite the fact that they had been in a supply closet and how great of a kisser Zuko was when a voice startled her out of her reminiscences.

"Hey, Sugar Queen! What's up with the racing heartbeat?"

Katara screamed in surprise and immediately doused her attacker with a steady stream of water from the pond. Whirling around, she found herself face to face with a soaked, surprised-looking Toph. The earthbender spat water onto the ground and shook herself off. Katara covered her mouth apologetically.

"Toph!"

"Jeez. I come to talk to you and you attack me! What did I ever do to you?" Toph said teasingly.

"Toph, I'm so sorry!"

The blind girl shrugged. "Eh. Whatever. Just try to hit me with soup or something next time, okay? Now I have to go find some dirt to play in so I can reconnect with my element."

Katara found herself laughing despite herself. "Whatever you say." She sat down beneath the tree again and her friend followed suit.

"So," Toph said, wringing out her drenched hair. "Why was your heart beating so fast just now? You run a marathon or something?"

Katara swallowed hard. There was no lying with Toph; she was the best lie detector around. "No."

Toph 'mm-ed' and nodded, leaving the issue be in favor of her next question. "So who were you in the storage room with last night?"

The waterbender froze, turning to look at her sightless friend. "Wh-what?"

Toph scoffed. "Please. I'll never be able to get the images out of my mind now that I've seen them. Now tell me who it was."

Katara opened her mouth.

"And _don't_ try to feed me some crap that it was Twinkle Toes."

Katara sighed. It had been worth a shot. "You really want to know?" she asked quietly.

Toph nodded. "I'm pretty sure I already have an idea of who it was you were with, but I just want to make sure." She began to dig in her ear with her pinky and Katara pulled a face, though she knew it was no use lecturing the blind girl on manners.

"Who do you think I was in there with?"

"Sparky."

Katara winced. Toph sure wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"…Yes."

"Wow."

"I know." Katara sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"I honestly don't know what to say, Katara." Toph ruffled her wet hair and then went back to digging in her ear. "On one hand I want to chew you out big time for cheating on Aang like that, but on the other hand I want to congratulate you for finally working up the guts to do what you should've done a long time ago."

Katara winced. Toph was using given names which meant she was actually being serious. "You need to understand what's been going on before you place judgment on me, Toph."

"Then tell me what's been going on," Toph said simply.

"Aang and I got in a fight. A big fight. He left and I didn't hear from him for three weeks," Katara began.

Toph held up a hand. "Hold on. Before you get any further into this story, tell me one thing."

"Sure."

"Your relationship with Aang…is it as one-sided as I think it is?"

"Aang loves me and I love him…"

"Obviously not in the same way, otherwise you wouldn't be making out with Sparky in supply closets just down the hall from my room."

"I'm not just 'making out' with Zuko, Toph."

"Ewww!"

"Let me finish," Katara said, turning scarlet. "That didn't come out the way I meant it to. Look, Zuko and I care about each other. If we weren't so afraid of hurting Aang, we would have come clean by now and we _definitely _wouldn't be making out in supply closets."

"I think you're hurting Aang more by sneaking around, Katara."

"You think I don't know that?" Katara snapped.

Toph held up her hands defensively. "I'm just trying to help. Finish your story."

Katara did so, leaving out the more private parts but giving her young friend most of the details on what had transpired between her and their friend. At the end, Toph let out a low whistle and shook her head.

"You and Sparky really do have something serious going on, don't you, Sugar Queen?"

Katara nodded, relief flooding her body as she fingered the anklet again. Toph was using nicknames again which meant she was done lecturing and being serious. "Yeah. We do. And that's why we want to tell Aang. We're just…afraid of hurting his feelings."

Toph continued to shake her head. "I should've seen this coming."

"What?"

"You and Sparky, I mean. After the two of you got back from going after Yon Rha, I could practically _feel_ the sexual tension between you two. It was like you were broadcasting it to the world. And I thought _for sure_ that you two would get together after he jumped in front of Azula's lightning in order to save your life, but noooo. Gloom and Doom had to come along and ruin everything! And then you!" Toph pointed an accusatory finger at Katara. "You had to go and kiss Twinkle Toes and make the situation _worse_!"

Katara blinked at her friend, confusion writing itself all over her face. "I… I'm sorry it was so bad for you, Toph," she said slowly, not really sure what she was supposed to say. That is, if she was supposed to say anything at all.

Toph snorted. "Of course it was bad, Sugar Queen. It was a complete mess."

"Well…hopefully it'll all be sorted out soon."

"It'd better be," Toph said hotly, glowering darkly in Katara's direction. "If you don't tell Twinkle Toes you've been sneaking around with Sparky, _I'll _tell him."

"What?!"

"You heard me," Toph said, yawning as she stood up and left the gardens.

Katara sat back against the tree. She couldn't believe that Toph would actually consider telling Aang what Katara had been up to with Zuko. It completely went against Toph's moral code. The blind earthbender was everyone's secret keeper because of the simple fact that she never spilled anything. Katara bit her lip.

_I suppose this is a bit different, though,_ she thought with a sigh. _But how does she expect me to break it to Aang?_

* * *

Zuko stared at the airbender, a scowl on his handsome face. He didn't quite understand how Aang could get from bemoaning how Katara never talked to him anymore to proposing to said waterbending master. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't wrap his mind around it. And besides, what would a fourteen-year-old _monk_ do with a wife? As far as Zuko knew, monks weren't supposed to have wives.

"What?" he repeated.

Aang shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she wants to get married and since I haven't proposed to her she's mad. I've heard girls get mad about that kind of thing. Has Mai ever gotten mad at you for that?"

"Mai and I broke up," Zuko said coldly, sitting back down in his chair stiffly.

"Why?"

"Because there was someone else."

"For who?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because, I want to know if Katara thinks I've got someone else or if she's got someone else or if she's just mad 'cause I haven't done anything to progress our relationship."

Zuko's scowl deepened as Aang spoke. 'Of course Katara's got someone else!' he wanted to yell at the boy. 'It's _me!_' And as for progressing their practically nonexistent relationship…well, Zuko was an easily provoked person, and when provoked he tended to act out. He refrained from saying anything other than, "I don't think you should propose to Katara."

Aang frowned. "Why not?"

"Aren't you a monk?"

"Yeah, but I'd gladly give that up for her."

"You're fourteen," was Zuko's next argument.

"Technically, I'm one hundred and fourteen."

"What makes you think Katara wants you proposing to her? You said yourself that she won't give you the time of day."

"Maybe it's some sort of tactic."

Zuko groaned and mentally smacked himself.

There was a knock at the door and it swung open, revealing a very flustered Katara.

"Zuko, could I-" the waterbender broke off as her blue eyes lit upon Aang. "Oh. I didn't know I was interrupting something."

Aang grinned. "Hi, Katara!"

Katara frowned. "Hi."

Zuko rose from his chair, glad that someone had finally arrived to help him escape from his misery. "What do you need, Katara?"

She stared at him for a moment, her face blank, before she snapped back to the world. "I was just wondering if I could talk to you about…about that, um…our _thing_."

Zuko blinked, the emphasis completely lost on his frustrated mind. "What?"

"You _know_," Katara said, laughing slightly hysterically. "That _thing_ that we've been working on _together_ for the past few weeks."

"Katara, I don't get what you're trying to-"

She glared at him and what she had been trying to say smacked him in the face. She wanted to talk about their relationship.

"Oh!" Zuko grinned widely, feeling awkward. He stepped around the desk and ambled over to Katara's side. "Aang, could we finish this discussion later? Katara's helping me with an important Fire Lord project…thing."

Aang stood up. "Well, couldn't I help in any way? I mean," he grinned, "I _am_ the Avatar."

Zuko chuckled a little too loudly and Katara sent him a funny look. "No! No. It's really a two person job. I mean, three people could- But two works best."

Katara had suddenly turned scarlet and Zuko wondered why until the _other_ meaning of his words smacked him and he felt his face flush as his golden eyes widened in comprehension.

"_Anyway_," he said, ushering Aang out the door. "Katara and I really do have this situation under control."

"Okay," Aang said, looking slightly uncertain. "If you're sure…"

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life," Zuko grit out, struggling to keep the cheerful demeanor that he'd suddenly forced upon himself. He slammed the door in the Avatar's face and turned to look at Katara who was slowly fading back to her usual pallor. "What's-"

"Toph knows," Katara blurted out.

All the color in Zuko's cheeks quickly dissolved. "Toph knows?"

Katara nodded, looking ashamed for the both of them. "We need to pick our storage closets better." She flopped wearily down in a chair and Zuko followed suit.

"So…what do we do?" he asked after a lengthy pause.

She shrugged. "She said if we don't tell Aang that _she_ is."

Zuko winced and eyed the anklet on Katara's right leg. Her foot was shaking nervously. "We have to tell him, then."

Katara nodded. "Yes. We do." She slid from her chair and into his lap, resting her head on his chest.

The firebender sighed and buried his face in her soft hair, wrapping his arms around her body in a tight embrace. "When?"

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair for both Zuko and Katara. Neither said much and picked at their food. By the time dessert arrived, they were shifting uncomfortably in their places. Katara nodded her thanks as Iroh passed her a cup of tea and Zuko twisted his mouth into what he hoped was a smile…or something close as he took his own. Toph chugged hers down, belching and slamming the porcelain cup down on the table when she was done.

"Your best brew yet, Iroh!" the little earthbender cheered, grinning widely in the man's direction.

Iroh chuckled. "Thank you, Toph. Perhaps I shall show you the secret to being a master brewer some day."

"Oh no," Toph protested, throwing her hands out and waving them violently. "No," she repeated as she sent dishes and cups flying. "No more _secrets_ for me." Her grin turned malicious as she aimed twin kicks at Zuko's and Katara's shins. The smile widened when her feet made contact.

Zuko grimaced and Katara scowled. Toph bared her teeth and her waterbending friend sighed in resignation.

"Aang," Katara said quietly, staring resolutely at her untouched dessert, "Zuko and I need to speak with you after dinner."

Aang looked pleased with the fact that Katara appeared to be talking to him again. "Is this about your project?" he asked eagerly.

Zuko nodded slowly. "Yeah. Sure."

The airbender nodded. "Okay. Where? Are we gonna go to a secret location or maybe to an underground vault?"

The firebender stared at the Avatar, wondering what sort of books the young boy had gotten into in the palace's library. One would think that Aang would be tired of adventure after the way his life had gone. "No. The throne room in half an hour."

Aang nodded happily, smiling widely at Katara who looked at him sadly. The smile dissolved off the monk's face. "What's going on?"

Katara blinked at him. "I'm sorry, Aang," she whispered before quickly exiting the room.

Zuko swore under his breath and tore after her, leaving two very confused males and one scowling female behind him. Aang frowned and pushed some vegetables around his plate, wondering why Zuko had gone after Katara before he'd gotten the chance to go himself.

* * *

Aang slipped silently into the dim and echoing throne room at the designated time, entering at the moment Zuko slipped his arms around Katara's slim figure, holding her tightly. Gray eyes narrowing in anger, the Avatar slipped behind a marble post to conceal himself. Who did Zuko think he was by hugging Aang's girlfriend like that? And why was Katara _letting_ him? From his hiding place, the young teen could hear the two murmuring to each other, but he couldn't make out the words. There was no way for him to get closer either; the pillars all stood on the fringes of the room and Katara and Zuko were standing in the exact center of the vast space.

_It's just a hug_, the airbender told himself firmly. _It doesn't mean anything and even if it did, you can forgive them. In fact, why not forgive them right now?_ Nodding slightly at his decision, Aang proceeded to do just that.

After what seemed to be centuries, the pair in the center of the room broke apart but didn't separate by much. They stood side by side and ridiculously close. Pushing back the rebellious anger that was welling up inside of himself, Aang stepped from the shadows, doing his best to act as though he had just arrived.

"Aang," Zuko greeted him, inclining his head slightly.

Aang looked at Katara and Zuko. They looked entirely too _close_. Not just in the way they were standing, but in how they had been acting for the past week, as well. Never before had Aang seen two people look so…familiar with each other. It was like Zuko and Katara were sharing some sort of emotion; like they had experienced something Aang could never truly understand. Something was going on, and he was not entirely sure he wanted to know what it was.

"You guys wanted to talk to me?"

His friends exchanged a look that Aang did not fully understand. Zuko nodded toward the waterbender and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at Aang, anxiety painting itself over her face.

"Aang…Zuko and I have something we need to tell you."

* * *

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_MotH_ is my brand-new _Avatar_ fic! It's a Zutara fic, and it's going to be amazing, so check it out! I think you'll really like it.

* * *

**Preview**

The scroll sat perfect and innocent on the ground in front of him. Katara's seal bound it together; that made it not so perfect and innocent. Across the way, Toph was picking at her teeth. She stared at him through sightless eyes.

"I can read it for you if you want, Twinkle Toes," she offered.

Aang laughed weakly.

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
7. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
8. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
9. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance

* * *

**And the celebration continues!**

Woooooo! Another chapter up and another one to come within the next day or two. In fact, I've got two scheduled for the weekend and I'm planning a double update for my birthday next Wednesday. Don't forget that the _**95**__**th**__** reviewer gets a Zutara one-shot and the 100**__**th**__** reviewer gets a Zutara drabble series**_, so review and you might win! Help me celebrate how far this story has come! As of now you've read almost 30,000 words and they seem to keep flowing out of my brain. We're incredibly close to 100 reviews and we're nearly to 5,000 hits. Let's keep this celebration alive! Review and tell any friends you think might want to join in on the celebration.

* * *

**Any artists out there?**

Hey, so if you're an artist, you know what I would love? I'd love to see your interpretation of the story, be it a scene, a chapter, a moment…whatever. If you've got a deviantart account or if you just want to send me an email with a drawing you've done of something from _Shaping Destiny_, let me know. I'll post a link in my profile if you've got a D.A. account and you draw something and let me know you've done so. I love seeing how people see things happening in my stories, and this one is no different. As an incentive, _**I'll pick a winner and write a Zutara one-shot for them**_.


	11. Chapter Ten: Angst

A/N: Again with the slowing down of reviews! Honestly, you guys. I'm putting a lot of effort into this story and I'm really disappointed by the lack of response. Need I remind you that I take questions and even plot suggestions?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but any original characters you might run across.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Ten: Angst

* * *

_Recap:_

"_Aang…Zuko and I have something we need to tell you."_

* * *

Katara's words echoed too loudly in the room, ripping her apart as they bounced back to her ears. At that moment, all she wanted to do was run and hide; all she wanted was to leave the situation untold. She'd seen Aang hurt so many times, a few of those times she had been the one hurting him. Never had she been able to cope with the anguish that filled his face and glinted at her through his eyes. She always felt obligated to apologize or fix her wrongdoing. Katara didn't know how Aang was going to take the news and that was what worried her most. The hand Zuko had placed on her shoulder tightened momentarily as if the firebender was lending her the support she so desperately needed at that point. She leaned into his side, closing her eyes and breathing deeply as his arm slipped around her shoulders. Warmth invaded her veins and the scent of burning wood and something else entirely _Zuko_ flooded her nose.

Aang was looking at them innocently when Katara opened her eyes. She couldn't help but let out a sigh of frustration. She really didn't want to have to say it. Couldn't the airbender just infer what she was trying to say from how she and Zuko were standing? She knew for a fact he wasn't stupid. Maybe he was just too innocent.

The Avatar scratched his bald head as he waited for her to continue speaking.

Swallowing hard, Katara opened her mouth. "You left," she stated. "You left and you didn't even bother writing to tell me you were okay, not once. Do you have any _idea_ how worried I was?"

"I was trying to promote peace," Aang said insistently. "I was really busy!"

Katara shook her head. "You pushed me to the side, Aang. Just because I didn't want to be with you in that way, you got childish and you ran."

"Because I didn't know _why_! I was trying to give you what I thought you wanted because I thought we were in love!"

The arm around Katara's shoulders tightened considerably and Zuko's hand grew warmer. Placing a calming hand atop her firebender's and feeling the heat die down a little bit, Katara frowned at Aang. "You honestly thought that?"

"How could I not? We always said it!"

"Really, Aang? _We_ always said it?" Katara was ashamed of the disdain that filled her voice, but now that it was out in the open, she couldn't take it back. Biting her lip, Katara shrank into Zuko's side.

Slowly, ever so slowly, comprehension dawned on Aang's boyish face. "You never said it back!" he exclaimed, accusation ringing out in his voice.

"I _do_ love you-" she began.

"Then how come you never said it?!"

"Because the way I love you isn't the way you want me to love you!" Katara said, exasperated. "I kept telling and telling you that I wasn't sure, Aang, and you kept pressuring me to be with you! Did you think that I would just go along with it? I felt so obligated; like I had no choice_ but_ to be with you because every time I tried to tell you how I felt, you sent me on a guilt trip!"

"Then how come you never said anything?" Aang shouted.

Katara noticed Zuko's back become perfectly straight as he stiffened next to her. "Don't raise your voice to her, Aang," he growled.

"This doesn't concern you!" Aang rounded on Zuko. "I don't even know why you're here!"

"This concerns me more than you know." Zuko's voice was low and as exasperated as Katara's. "And I have every right to be here."

The airbending monk scowled at the older male and turned back to Katara. "Tell him to leave," he demanded. "Our relationship doesn't concern him."

Katara stepped unwillingly but necessarily out of Zuko's protective grasp, placing her hands on her hips. "Don't you _dare_ tell me what to do. I have spent the past _two years_ doing everything you've asked of me and helping you save the world. Don't you think it's time you listened to me? I never said anything because I knew you wouldn't listen; you still aren't."

Aang stared at her, his mouth agape.

"You left, Aang. You left and I was free to do with my emotions as I pleased. But even when you were gone I felt guilty; I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I still don't. But I know that I can't avoid it." Katara turned and held out a hand to Zuko. He looked somber yet angry, but his amber eyes softened when they met hers. He slipped his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining. Katara looked back at Aang; understanding was slowly sinking into his mind and he looked hurt and enraged. "Zuko and I went to find his mother. I can't really explain what happened or how I feel, but…I'm happy." She smiled up at the Fire Lord and his crooked trademark grin flitted over his face.

"Well that's _great_," Aang spat, fury twisting his features. "Thanks for leading me on and then betraying me, Katara." Her name oozed out of his mouth coated in venom. "It makes me feel so much better than you're happy with…with…_him._"

Wind was swirling violently around the room. Katara placed a hand on Aang's shoulder, worry marring her face. "Aang-"

The infuriated Avatar shrugged her hand from his shoulder. "I'm leaving," he growled, sprinting from the room. The large wooden doors slammed behind him with a last powerful gust of wind.

Almost instantly, guilt crowded into the waterbender's mind and she bowed her head dejectedly. She hadn't meant to hurt him so horribly. She hadn't meant to lead him on; she'd just meant to give him what he'd wanted. Tears blurred her vision and she buried her face in Zuko's chest, hands fisting his red and gold tunic as she tried to fight back the sobs that were trying to tear their way out of her throat. The firebender's arms enveloped her in a protective, loving embrace.

"I hurt him so horribly…" Katara choked out. She sank to the cool, marble floor and Zuko sank with her, pulling her into his lap.

"It's going to be okay, Katara."

One of the traitorous sobs managed to escape her mouth, followed in quick succession by more. Tears rolled hotly down her cheeks, soaking through the material of Zuko's shirt, salty as they slipped past her lips and down her chin. Never before had Katara felt so guilty. She didn't understand how, even after she had tried to spare his feelings, Aang could still try to send her off on a guilt trip and succeed.

Zuko's calloused hands rubbed small circles on her back and he murmured nonsensical words of comfort in her ear as she sobbed harder into his chest. She didn't know how long she cried. Time ceased to mean much of anything after her tears worsened. When she pulled away, Zuko's voice had long since faded into nothingness and the moon was high in the sky outside the floor-to-ceiling windows.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

The raven haired boy shook his head, wiping a stray tear away from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Don't apologize, Katara."

Katara sniffed and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in the junction of his neck and shoulder. "Thank you, Zuko," she murmured.

Zuko pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Are you okay?"

"I will be."

* * *

Toph sat outside of her rock tent, bored and lonely. She didn't know why she'd followed Aang when he stormed out of the throne room; she didn't know why she'd gone with him when he'd packed his things and gotten on Appa; she didn't know why she'd tried talking to him when he'd only shut her out; she didn't know why she cared so much.

And she didn't know why she was so secretly pleased that the airbender was officially single.

A week had come and gone since Katara had spilled the beans. Toph had heard her best friend's speech and had to admit that she'd been impressed. Sweetness could really deliver one hell of a speech when she wanted to. She'd be a great candidate for Fire Lady if she could speak like that to the people of the Fire Nation. Not that Sparky would let any other girl be Fire Lady; he seemed pretty serious about Sweetness.

Toph didn't know where she and Twinkle Toes were right now. He hadn't told her where they were headed, and she had a feeling he hadn't even known. The soil beneath her didn't feel like that of the Earth Kingdom and there was definitely no snow. This left her only option to be the Fire Nation; but if she was on an island or the mainland, the blind earthbender wasn't quite sure.

Just like she wasn't quite sure where Baldy had gotten off to. He'd just up and disappeared out of her range of sight this morning and hadn't been anywhere near it since. He was probably brooding in some remote corner of the forest they were in. Toph let him be. It was his business if he wanted to mope around or not; she wasn't going to interfere. He needed time to sort his feelings out and to stop being so volatile. She'd never seen him quite so angry.

Appa was somewhere to her left, at least fifty paces away and asleep by the sound of his loud breathing. Momo was curled up at her side, chattering every so often. Toph wondered the last time either animal had been bathed; they _reeked._

A loud screech and the distinct sound of a bird landing on a log across the way knocked Toph back to the real world. By the sound of its call, the bird was a messenger hawk. Toph frowned, wondering if it was Sparky or Sweetness sending messages from the palace. She got up from her spot by her earth tent and wandered over to the bird. It squawked at her as she groped for the canister on its back.

"Oh, shut up," she mumbled to the disgruntled bird, opening the canister and pulling the scroll from inside. The ribbon tied around it felt familiar, and that meant it was probably Katara's. Toph clumsily reattached the lid to the canister and shooed the bird away. It disappeared with a rustle of wings and Toph crossed back over to her tent, feeling for the edge of the paper scroll. She found it and ran her hand along the seam, looking for the seal that accompanied the ribbon, something that Katara had done for the past year so that Toph would know if the missive was from her or not. Upon finding the wax, Toph traced the pattern and her mouth set into a grim line. It was from Sugar Queen sure enough. The pattern in the wax was the imprint of the pendant on the waterbender's necklace.

Toph placed the scroll beside herself and sat back to wait for Twinkle Toes to get back to camp.

* * *

Katara still wasn't back to normal, as was obvious to anyone with eyes. Zuko had eyes so he knew to let her be. He could tell her heart was healing from the beating Aang's words had given it. She was hardly ever free from the confines of her room and her eyes were dull. Zuko let the waterbender take her time; he was in no hurry. He knew that the more healed she was when she finally was ready to come back to their relationship, the better it would be for the both of them. It wasn't that they weren't together -they _were_- it was that Katara simply wasn't healed so Zuko had insisted they take a short break until she was better. She had reluctantly agreed.

"_I'm sorry I'm not myself,"_ she'd said, her eyes downcast. Then, she'd looked at him, her eyes seeming to pierce right through him to his soul. Behind the sorrow she harbored in her blue orbs was something directed at him that was so powerful it had sent his heart into overdrive. _"I really care about you."_

"_It's okay. I understand. You don't have to keep apologizing to me. I…I care about you, too."_

Together, the pair had penned a letter to Aang, expressing their apologies and explaining the things they hadn't gotten to before he had stormed out of the palace. Katara had sealed it with wax and tied a blue ribbon around the tightly wound scroll and Zuko had personally sent the letter, making sure he chose the fastest of messenger hawks. He'd added his own postscript to the letter, asking Aang to quit blaming Katara for what had transpired. The young lord had graciously offered to take all of the blame his airbending companion wanted to place upon Katara's shoulders.

It was the weekend, and Zuko had strictly ordered the servants to let Katara sleep the day away if she chose to do. He had an important meeting to attend to and would check in upon her himself when he got out.

Zuko looked up as the two Fire Sages who had requested the meeting entered his study. "Juro, Weizhe," he said, nodding at the elderly men.

* * *

Aang traipsed back into camp to see Toph lounging against her earth tent and bending her meteorite bracelet. The black rock glimmered dully in the dying sunlight.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes," she said, bending the bracelet back onto her wrist. "Nice to have you back. I was getting kinda bored."

"Hi, Toph," Aang replied, sitting down across from her. She reached over and placed something by his knees. When she settled back into her place, he examined the item and sighed deeply. A scroll sat perfect and innocent on the ground in front of him. Katara's seal and one of her blue ribbons bound it together; that made it not so perfect and innocent. Across the way, Toph was picking at her teeth. She stared at him through sightless eyes. Eyes that he had long ago noticed were probably supposed to be green.

"I can read it for you if you want, Twinkle Toes," she offered.

Aang laughed weakly. "I wish you could."

"I could always make something up. Say whatever it is you want to hear."

"That Katara doesn't really like Zuko and that she was wrong and she loves _me?_" Aang said, bitterly. He missed the disappointed and hurt look that crossed his companion's face. "I wouldn't even try to believe you, _Sifu_ Toph. Just…do me a favor and keep it until I'm ready to read it, would you? I'm going to find something for dinner." He handed her the scroll.

She sighed and nodded, tucking the scroll into her obi. "Sure thing, Twinkle Toes."

Aang smiled grimly and headed off into the forest. He needed some more alone time.

* * *

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_MotH_ is my brand-new _Avatar_ fic! It's a Zutara fic, and it's going to be amazing, so check it out! I think you'll really like it.

* * *

**Preview**

"They can't possibly want you to step down from the throne!" Katara exclaimed. "You've done so much good for the Fire Nation!"

Zuko grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel a headache coming on.

"What do you have to do to keep it?"

"They're still deliberating," he ground out. "Whatever it is probably won't be pleasant."

Katara snorted in a decidedly unladylike way and wrenched the door of her bedroom open.

"Katara, where are you going?"

"To give those jerks a piece of my mind!"

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
1. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
2. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
3. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
4. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
5. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
6. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
7. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
8. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
9. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban

* * *

**And the celebration continues!**

One more chapter this weekend a double update for my birthday on Wednesday. Don't forget that the _**100**__**th**__** reviewer gets a Zutara drabble series**_, so review and you might win! Help me celebrate how far this story has come! As of now you've read more than 30,000 words and they seem to keep flowing out of my brain. We're incredibly close to 100 reviews and we're nearly to 6,000 hits. Let's keep this celebration alive! Review and tell any friends you think might want to join in on the celebration.

* * *

**95 Reviews Reached!**

We've reached 95 reviews, and the winner of the Zutarian one-shot is _**Harlequin Jade**_. I should have that one-shot posted as soon as she tells me what she wants to see in said one-shot.

* * *

**Any artists out there?**

Hey, so if you're an artist, you know what I would love? I'd love to see your interpretation of the story, be it a scene, a chapter, a moment…whatever. If you've got a deviantart account or if you just want to send me an email with a drawing you've done of something from _Shaping Destiny_, let me know. I'll post a link in my profile if you've got a D.A. account and you draw something and let me know you've done so. I love seeing how people see things happening in my stories, and this one is no different. As an incentive, _**I'll pick a winner and write a Zutara one-shot for them**_.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Together

A/N: So I was thrown a surprise party for my birthday yesterday, and I didn't get to update like I promised you guys I would. I'm sorry this is a day late, but you will definitely be getting that double update on Wednesday. I'll post a chapter before school and then I'll post a chapter after I get done celebrating my _real_ birthday, haha.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but any original characters you might run across.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Together

* * *

When Zuko reached Katara's room after his meeting with the Fire Sages, he found the space completely lacking the waterbender. The scarlet covers on her bed were pulled back neatly and the pillows were placed two high across the mattress. The remainder of the room was meticulously clean and orderly, from the placement of the chairs and couches in the sitting area to the clothes in the open wardrobe. Even when she had servants picking up after her, Katara cleaned up after herself.

"Katara?" the firebender called quietly, shutting the door behind himself.

The door to the en-suite bathroom opened and Katara's head poked out. "Zuko?" A wet lock of her brown hair fell into her eyes and Zuko realized he must have caught her finishing up a bath. She pushed the hair away with an irritated expression.

"Hi," Zuko said, his mind suddenly blank. "Sorry I barged in…"

"It's fine," she replied with a kind smile. "I was just getting dressed, I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay. I'll wait."

Katara's smile widened and she disappeared behind the door, shutting it as she did so. A breeze was sweeping in through the opened curtains leading to the small balcony on the opposite side of the room and Zuko found himself drawn out into the sunlight to brood. His meeting with the Sages had been a disaster. He wondered why he was suddenly so unfit to rule. Yes, he had taken off on an impromptu adventure with a small selection of guards and Katara without informing anyone but Uncle Iroh of his decision; yes, he was young (the youngest Fire Lord ever, apparently); but picking on him because of the fact that he spent his time with Katara? Zuko wondered if the Sages were looking to start another war.

The heat became a little too much after a few minutes and Zuko reentered the cool confines of Katara's room just as she was exiting her bathroom, clad in a slim, high collared dress that matched her eyes and was trimmed in white silk. He leaned against the wall, watching as she tugged a brush through her hair.

"How was your meeting?"

Zuko frowned, thinking of the old men's smug expressions as they told him they wanted him to cede the throne to Uncle Iroh. "It could have gone better than it did."

"Care to elaborate?" Katara asked, fastening the bracelet she had received from the little girl in her village around her wrist. She turned to face him, looking expectant.

The Fire Lord sighed and shrugged. "The Fire Sages want me to cede the throne to Uncle Iroh."

"_What?_"

Zuko heard the venom in her voice and watched as her pretty features twisted up in anger. "They feel I'm too young and reckless to govern. Uncle Iroh is next in line to the throne and he never abdicated. It's the belief of the Sages that he is the rightful Fire Lord."

"He won't take it, though," Katara said. "He told us so himself."

"It doesn't matter if he chooses to take it or not," Zuko said wryly. "Not to the Sages, at least."

"And they actually have the power to take the throne from you?"

"They have it, but they don't need it in this case."

"That's ridiculous! They can't possibly want you to step down from the throne!" Katara exclaimed. "You've done so much good for the Fire Nation!"

Zuko grimaced, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He could feel a headache coming on.

"What do you have to do to keep it?"

"They're still deliberating," he ground out. "Whatever it is probably won't be pleasant."

Katara snorted in a decidedly unladylike way and wrenched the door of her bedroom open.

"Katara, where are you going?"

"To give those jerks a piece of my mind!"

"Katara," Zuko said, amused despite himself, "you can't just give the _Fire Sages _a piece of your mind."

"It's not just _any_ piece of my mind. It's a very _large_, very _angry_ piece of my mind," the waterbender retorted indignantly, folding her arms over her chest. "That throne is _yours_, Zuko. Whether they like it or not."

"Regardless, you can't just yell at them, Katara. They are very temperamental old men. If we do anything to anger them, they might make the situation deliberately worse just for their own sick, twisted amusement."

"Well, is there anything we can do to convince them?"

Zuko recognized the flash of determination in Katara's eyes and almost smiled. Lately, he'd found himself missing the familiar sparks of emotion that lit those blue eyes and selfishly wondered how much longer he would have to wait for her to be okay again. As much as he hated to admit it because it sounded weak, he really did miss her. "I don't know that there's anything we can do to sway them," he said slowly. "They've got a lot of power. Anway, Uncle Iroh is looking for a loophole."

Katara scowled and flopped down on her bed. "It's not fair. You've helped the world out so much in the past year."

"Aren't you a little biased?" Zuko smirked, sitting down next to her.

"Isn't everybody?" she teased.

Zuko didn't respond, he just let himself fall back next to her on the mattress, twining his fingers with hers. Neither teen said anything for a few minutes, they were perfectly content with staring up at the crimson canopy hanging over the bed, their legs hanging off the edge of the mattress. The firebender closed his eyes, feeling the throbbing in his skull recede as he let himself sink into relaxation. He wondered why things had gotten so complicated in so short an amount of time. Presumably, it had all gotten difficult when he started sneaking around with Katara. If they hadn't, would she still be in her rocky relationship with Aang? Would she still have rejected his apology or would she have welcomed him with opened arms? Would he, Zuko, have just stood by, miserable and bitter? Somehow, Zuko couldn't see that happening. Not now when they were laying here, so perfectly content.

A knock sounded loudly throughout the room and Zuko cracked open a golden eye with a growl. Beside him, Katara laughed and moved to get up. Zuko tugged her back down into his arms. She let out a shriek of surprise and continued to laugh as he held her close to his chest.

"Zuko, I have to get the door!"

"I'm being selfish today, and I say you're staying right here," Zuko replied stubbornly. "_And_," he added, "I'm the Fire Lord, so what I say goes."

"And _I'm_ my own person Mister Fire Lord, and that means I do what I want." Katara giggled but made no attempt to leave. Instead, she curled herself into his side, pressing her body even closer to his. Zuko grinned, triumphant. He hoped more than anything that this meant she was back to normal. When her lips pressed against his jaw line, however, he sat up, surprised.

"Katara!"

She blinked up at him with innocent blue eyes. "What? You said we could be together again when I was okay."

"It's hardly been more than a week!"

"Are you complaining?"

"No! I just… Are you sure?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "There wasn't much to get over. The only thing that really _hurt_ was the fact that one of our friends walked out on us. I miss Aang's friendship, but I've missed being with you more."

Zuko pondered this for a moment. He certainly was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but… "This isn't because you're distressed or something, is it?"

There was another knock at the door.

"_Zuko._ I am not distressed. Yes, I cried; yes, I needed time to myself. But _I'm okay_. I didn't cry because I broke things off with Aang, I cried because I hurt him and I didn't think I could forgive myself."

He sighed and shook his head. "I worry about you, Katara. I _care_ about you."

She smiled softly, reaching a hand up to caress his scarred cheek. "I care about you, too." Her hand slid from his face and down to his chest where it fisted his tunic. "Now, quit being so angsty, stop talking, and kiss me. I didn't get dressed up for nothing."

Zuko chuckled and removed her hand from his tunic. "Hold on," he instructed her.

Katara frowned. "Where do you think you're going?"

"_I'm_ not going anywhere," he said, taking hold of her body and moving her to the center of the bed. "_You_ are moving, because if I have to kiss you on the edge of the bed we'll fall off." He took a few seconds to admire her. Her damp hair was fanned out on the blankets and there was a genuine smile on her face, one that reached deep into her eyes and made them sparkle.

Her cheeks flushed under his gaze. "What?"

Zuko shook his head and leaned down to kiss her. "Nothing."

It was different to be kissing her somewhere that _wasn't_ a storage closet or a snow bank or a pallet of furs in an igloo. This kiss was so much different than the ones they had been sneaking late at night. The couple was reaching new levels of frenzy they had not yet seen, and the pent up emotions that drove this kiss made it infinitely better. Katara's lips were soft but insistent against his, her hands were in his hair, loosening his topknot. He pressed himself closer to her, nipping at her lower lip and slipping his tongue into her mouth as her leg hooked around his.

The person at the door knocked again and the pair blissfully ignored the taps.

Katara pressed closer to him, easing their bodies into a sitting position. She was straddling his hips now, and by Agni he'd never wanted her more. One of her hands was on his cheek and the other was stuck down the back of his shirt; one of his hands was sneaking up her dress and the other was entangled in her hair. Zuko growled low in his throat, pressing her back into the pillows in an attempt to regain his lost dominance and leaving her lips to catch his breath, trailing kisses over her jaw to her ear and back again as his breath escaped raggedly from his throat. Her fingernails raked across his shoulder blade and he involuntarily sank his teeth into her earlobe, pulling a whimper from her mouth.

Neither teen heard the door open.

"Miss Katara, I have a message from- Oh!"

Zuko looked over at the door to see a very red-faced maid standing just over the threshold of the room, a hand clapped over her mouth and apology written all over her face. Feeling his face flush, Zuko scrambled off of Katara and to the other side of the bed, trying to right his clothes and hair. Katara sat up, too, her hair was still damp and extremely disheveled and her dress was riding up. He could only imagine what he looked like.

The maid bowed her head. "My Lord, Miss Katara, I-I am… I…"

Katara turned about as scarlet as the bed coverings and immediately started straightening her dress, her eyes fixating on anything _but_ Zuko.

"My apologies," the maid was continuing.

Zuko held up a hand to stop her. "You don't need to apologize. What was it you needed?"

The maid held up a pair of scrolls. "A letter from Miss Katara's brother, my Lord. Two, actually. One for each of you." She placed the scrolls on the decorative table by the door and bowed, still slightly pink, before she backed out of the room.

"Well," Katara said after a few moments of stunned silence, "at least the staff will have something to gossip about."

"Agni forbid we should deny them that," Zuko said, returning her embarrassed smile with one of his own.

"It could have been worse," Katara told him, shrugging and sliding off the bed. She crossed the room and picked up the letters from the table.

"How?"

"…I don't really know. But it could have been."

Zuko took the scroll she held out and leaned against the headboard to read it.

_Jerkbender, _it read._ Favor to ask. Watch out for my baby sister. I don't know if you know what happened between her and Aang, but I'd appreciate if you would keep any and all potential scum bags away from her until I see her next. Suki and I are visiting soon. I think my dad is coming, too. Thanks for the help. - Sokka_

Zuko resisted the urge to laugh. Sokka's letter was just a little too late, but Zuko wouldn't mind keeping other guys away from Katara. He looked up at the Water Tribe girl as he rolled the scroll up and tucked it into the belt of his tunic. Her mouth was hanging open as her eyes took in the words on the page she held in her hands and then, out of nowhere, she started laughing. Zuko scratched his head, confused.

"Um…"

"Sokka asked Suki to marry him!" Katara said, a smile lighting up her face. "He asked her to marry him and she said _yes!_"

It was hard for Zuko not to share Katara's enthusiasm. He could feel his own smile stretching across his face as he watched her entire being light up. There was something infectious about her smile and her laugh and he smiled and laughed along with her as she read aloud from her brother's letter, because for the first time she was completely his and she was truly happy and no matter what happened with the Fire Sages, things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

Two weeks later, Zuko was cursing himself for starting to think that things were looking up as he sat in another meeting with the Fire Sages. The two old men stood before him in the throne room, their hands clasped behind their backs and smug grins on their faces. He watched them over steepled fingers, his eyes fixed on their wizened faces and not the spot where Katara had broken crying after Aang had stormed out. Fall was coming to an end all across the nation now and a breeze was flowing in through the windows that, luckily, had nothing to do with the airbending Avatar. Katara was holed up in her room writing a birthday letter to Toph. The earthbender was turning thirteen and Katara had readily she admitted her young friend's sarcasm and tendency to be blunt.

"Gentlemen," Zuko said, motioning for the Sages to commence with their 'deal.'

The eldest one, Weizhe, stepped forward, his balding head glinting in the bright sunlight filtering in through the windows. "We have reached a verdict, my Lord."

Zuko nodded curtly, not at all trusting the old man. Somehow, the Fire Sages had managed to gain quite a lot of power, and Weizhe seemed to be the ringleader of a small group of schemers. Juro seemed to be along for the ride and, therefore, Zuko trusted him a bit more. But not by much.

"We have reached the conclusion that you be allowed to keep your throne-"

The firebender tried to not let his relief show. He kept his face stoic and unemotional, his back straight, and the tips of his fingers pressed together.

"-on a few…conditions, if you will." Weizhe chuckled as though he thought he was funny. Next to him, Juro's mouth turned downward at the edges in a tight, nearly unnoticeable frown. "Condition one," the elderly Sage held up a bony, pruned finger. "You share equal power of the throne with your uncle, the retired General Iroh, until you reach the age of twenty."

_Two years, _Zuko thought_. Not so bad._

"Condition two," a second finger joined the first, "after reaching the age of twenty you share equal power of the throne with the Fire Sages until you marry."

Anger boiled in Zuko's veins. The Sages were demanding too much now. They were pressing their luck. The Fire Sages did not exist to rule the Fire Nation; they existed to provide guidance to the Fire Lord and to intervene only when necessary. The limit on their power reached only this far and no more. Zuko flared his nostrils and fisted his hands together tightly in an attempt to reign in his anger.

Juro, perhaps sensing his ruler's ire, stepped forward now. "We are willing to compromise, my Lord."

"I'm listening," Zuko said tersely, his voice strained and his eyes mere slits as he glowered down at the men before him.

Weizhe suddenly looked as though he smelled something bad, his mouth and nose twisted up into a sneer as he looked upon the younger Sage.

"Should you marry by the age of nineteen and one-half years the conditions that Sage Weizhe just listed shall be null and void. We will ask that, during the time before you marry, you share power with your uncle. That is, if you choose this option."

Two options, then. He had two options. No matter which he chose, he had to share power. No matter which he chose, he would have to get married. The headache from two weeks ago suddenly returned to Zuko with a vengeance. Wearily, he waved the Sages out of the room.

"Let me think," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his eyes shut. He watched the Fire Sages file out of the room as a page boy slipped in. The page bowed respectfully to the Sages and then to Zuko who bit back a sigh of frustration. He could never get any time to himself anymore!

"Fire Lord Zuko? Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe has arrived."

Zuko nodded and stood from the uncomfortable throne, thinking that maybe he would see if he could get something a little more comfortable to replace it. He exited the throne room in time to have Katara breeze past him, nothing but a blur of tan skin and red and gold clothes as she sprinted down the hallway, a huge grin plastered on her face. Zuko followed her at his own pace, his head still throbbing. Just inside the doors of the entrance hall of the palace stood the thin and powerful-looking man that Zuko remember as Katara and Sokka's father. He had met the Water Tribe chief twice last year, once after Zuko was named Fire Lord and the other on Katara's birthday that winter. Hakoda was a man who had been wounded deeply by the war, both inside and outside. He was a tough person, one that Zuko had found he held much in common with.

"_You've more than earned my respect, son,"_ Hakoda had said after Zuko's coronation. The firebender wondered if Hakoda would still respect him as much as he apparently did if he knew that Zuko and Katara were seeing each other.

"Dad!"

Zuko hung back as Hakoda caught his daughter up in a bear hug, his deep chuckle mingling with her soprano giggles. Smiling ruefully, Zuko wondered if he had the heart to take her away from her father and her people. Right now, he couldn't imagine doing so and shoved the thought from his mind for the time being.

The Water Tribe chief released his daughter and bowed to his fellow leader. "Fire Lord Zuko."

Zuko returned the bow and then shook the hand of his girlfriend's father. "Chief Hakoda."

* * *

**Preview**

"You seem like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders," Hakoda said.

Zuko chuckled darkly. "You could say that."

"Leadership stuff?"

"Not really. More like…girl stuff."

* * *

_**Matters of the Heart**_

_MotH_ is my brand-new _Avatar_ fic! It's a Zutara fic, and it's going to be amazing, so check it out! I think you'll really like it.

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
01. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
02. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
03. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
04. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
05. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
06. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
07. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
08. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
09. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban

* * *

**Winner of the Zutarian One-Shot**

Harlequin Jade

**Winner of the Zutarian Drabble Series**

nephertiri

May I ask that these winners e-mail me any themes, etc. they would like to see in their prizes? My e-mail is in my profile, and if it's not just tell me in a review. I don't really like the whole messaging system on here.

* * *

**A/N:** Not my most favorite chapter, but it'll do. I think the quality declined toward the end, but I'm not really positive. Like I said before, I'm sorry I didn't get this up yesterday like I said I would; you can blame my best friend for that. Anyway, _please _review! You would absolutely make my day if you did.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Awkward Points

A/N: I know I missed the double update last Wednesday, and I'm really sorry about that. I hadn't realized how much of my time would be taken up with my AP classes when I signed up for classes this summer. I think taking on three at a time was a bad idea… To try and make up for missing my update, I'm updating with another chapter this weekend and then I'll be doing a triple update next Friday. I'll be sticking to this schedule for sure. I'll also be updating _Matters of the Heart_ this Friday.

It's very hard for me to update between five to six hours of homework a night, college applications to fill out, the SAT to study for, and catching up with an old friend who will hopefully be my roommate when we go to college next year. So I've also got an apartment to find as the move draws closer. I hope that you'll understand and forgive me any future delays in updates.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Awkward Points

* * *

Toph strolled through the forest with ease as her feet collided with her element. She could see everything around her when she put a foot down on the compacted earth. From trees to little animals skittering across the forest floor, it all fell into place as the earthbender made her way back to camp. She didn't know what time of day it was, only that she was hungry. Momo chattered incessantly beside her and Toph pretended to listen, occasionally making a sarcastic comment to the little lemur but never more than that because talking to animals made her feel ridiculous.

As Toph ambled back into camp, she could feel Aang's heartbeat and the crackle of a fire; it must have been nearing dusk, then. She settled herself down on the ground, leaning against a log to lend support to her back. Crossing her ankle over her knee and placing her hands behind her head, she greeted her friend. Aang replied with something that sounded like a hello but might have been a groan of anguish. Toph sighed and rolled her sightless eyes.

"How about we talk about it, Twinkle Toes?"

"I don't want to," came the sullen answer from across the campfire.

Toph sent a small pebble flying in her friend's direction.

"You're gonna have to talk about it sometime."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because the girl I love broke my heart."

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"You keep saying that Katara broke your heart and that you love her. Are you sure you love her the way you think you do?"

"I'm not following…"

Toph heard Aang's clothes rustle as he adjusted the way he was sitting. She turned her head in his direction, picking his heartbeat out of the vibrations of the things around her. Extending her senses to their limits, the little earthbender searched for her friend's exact location.

_Small animal… Appa… Momo… Aha!_

There he was, facing her and a little to the left. Toph turned more completely in his direction.

"Let's look at this _ob_jectively instead of _sub_jectively, Twinkle Toes. Sokka told me the story of how he and Katara-" Toph felt Aang flinch at the mention of the waterbender. "Oh _man up_, Twinkle Toes!" Toph sent a larger pebble at Aang's head.

"Ow! That _hurt_, Toph!"

"Good! Now listen to me!" Toph exclaimed, blowing a bothersome strand of hair out of her face. "Sokka told me the story of how he and Katara found you. They were fishing, Sokka cracked a joke, Katara blew up and so did the iceberg you were stuck in. Bang, bang, bang, big earsplitting crack… BAM! They found you. Katara was the first girl you saw. You were twelve, she was pretty and older. Typically, you got a crush on her. But now… Well, are you sure you're not just confused about how you feel about her? I mean, I've been in a room with Sweetness and when Sparky walks in, their heartbeats go absolutely nuts. Lately, when she walks into a room you're in you kinda just sit there."

Silence. Toph scratched at her nose, waiting for Aang to reply.

"How did you come up with that? It's just silly."

"It's not silly; it's the truth."

"I told you, Toph. _I don't want to talk about it._"

"Well, too bad. We already are." She felt Aang stand up and she held up a hand. "If you go _anywhere_, I will follow you."

"Why do you want to talk to me about this so bad anyway?" Aang said, starting to sound resigned. "Why do you care?"

_Good question, Twinkle Toes…_, Toph thought. Out loud, she said, "Because you're my friend, Baldy. I care about you. The fact that you're bottling all this up _isn't good for you_. If I have to be the one to make you see it, so be it."

* * *

Zuko sat in boredom and deep thought under one of the trees in one of the palace's many gardens. This _Tsukiyama_ garden had been another of his mother's favorites. It was spacious and green and different types of flowers took their turns blooming as each season passed through. Oddly enough, large groupings of fire lilies were blooming right now, even though fall was fading into winter and summer had long since passed. Zuko watched as Katara examined the necklace Suki had shown her; both girls were giggling with wide grins on their faces. Sokka sat with his arm draped around his betrothed's shoulders, looking proud and slightly over the moon.

Katara deposited the necklace back in Suki's hand and Sokka snatched it up, tying it back around Suki's neck. A large, dopey smile stretched across the blue-eyed warrior's face. Katara, apparently sensing Zuko's gaze, looked up at him and smiled shyly. He smiled back, trying not to let his worry show.

"_It's customary in my tribe that when a man proposes to a woman, he presents her with a necklace of his own craftsmanship," _Katara had told him.

Zuko wondered how much time Sokka had spent on Suki's necklace and if Katara would expect one. He cringed. There was no reason for him to expect her to marry him just because the Fire Sages thought it would be fun to create a little chaos.

"You seem like a man with the weight of the world on his shoulders," Hakoda said as he approached.

Zuko chuckled darkly.

"You could say that."

"Leadership stuff?"

"Not really. More like…girl stuff." Zuko felt awkward, but maybe Hakoda could help. "Um…," he scratched his head, "from one leader to another, what would you do if your advisors told you that you had to get married in order to keep your power?"

"Well," Hakoda said, looking thoughtful and sitting down, "I don't really have advisors. I consult with my people and we agree on the best thing for our tribe. If I did have advisors, I would be doing what I could to find middle ground and still do what's best for my people. Why do you ask?"

"The Fire Sages are telling me that if I don't get married then I have to share my power with them."

"Interesting. I've never heard of that happening before."

"They gave me two options. The first is that I have to share my power uncle until I'm twenty-one and, after that, I have to share it with the Sages until I get married. The second is that I get married by the age of nineteen and a half and share my power with my uncle until the occasion arises. Either way I have to share my power and get married."

"Which seems the better choice to you?"

"The second, obviously. It gives the Sages no opportunity to sink their claws into my nation and my uncle would be an excellent person to share power with, though he will want no part in it."

"It seems he has no choice."

"I understand his position, though."

"If I may ask, where do girl problems fit in with your situation? Surely that girl with the knives… Mai, correct?"

"Mai and I broke up a while ago. I felt it wasn't fair for her to be with me while I felt differently about her than she did for me. People will expect me to marry her, but there's…um…someone else."

Hakoda nodded.

"That is something I can understand. I was criticized greatly for marrying Katara and Sokka's mother for some time. She was the daughter of a small, unknown family of no social status and I was the son of the chief of our tribe. Naturally, it was arranged that I should marry the daughter of a great warrior. I tried talking to my mother, hoping she could persuade my father to drop the arranged marriage. She had run away from such a situation herself, ending up in the South Pole where she married my father. My father would not be persuaded. He said that we were in a time of war and we could not afford to marry for love, that political marriages would strengthen our tribe."

"So what did you do?"

"I married Kaya anyway," Hakoda said, shrugging. "First, I sought out her _father's consent_," his blue eyes landed on Zuko sharply and Zuko suddenly felt as though Hakoda knew much more than he let on, "and then we eloped. My father threatened to deny me my rightful position as chief and I surprised him by telling him it didn't matter if I was chief of our tribe or not; my love for my wife was much greater than my love of my position. It took him a while to see my point of view, but he eventually came around.

"You see, there is no reason for you not to follow your heart and do what you wish. A group of people cannot take away your choices. These Fire Sages have already presented you with a compromise. You just have to choose which path you take. A thousand doors may shut when you open a new one, but a thousand more will open along with the one you chose. You just make sure you have my consent, young man."

And then the Water Tribe chief was walking away, his hands in his pockets and a cheerful whistle on his lips. Zuko stared after him at a loss for words. Hakoda _did_ know. How did Hakoda know?! He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Katara's dad had been in the palace for little over a week! How was it that he could have found out about the pair's secret relationship so quickly…? Unless Katara was right and they really _did_ need to choose their supply closets more carefully… Zuko shook his head. He really didn't understand it. Were he and Katara really so transparent?

"Have fun talking to Dad?" Katara asked.

Zuko looked over to see that she had taken Hakoda's place next to him under the tree. She looked vaguely amused.

"Your dad knows about us, doesn't he?"

"…Define 'knows.'"

"Katara!"

"Technically, I wasn't the one who told him. Maids tend to talk…"

"I honestly…I…. This is just really…weird. How long has he known?"

Katara shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"I don't know. Maybe a couple of days. And Suki's kind of suspicious."

"Sokka doesn't know yet?"

The waterbender laughed.

"No. Sokka is oblivious…as usual. Why? Scared he'll hurt you?" She jabbed a teasing elbow into his side and he tried not to wince. Her teasing elbows hurt about as much as Toph's affectionate ones, and that was saying something.

"I could take your brother," Zuko said, insulted that she would insinutate that Sokka could beat him up. Zuko could _easily_ beat Sokka, bending or no bending, swords or no swords.

"I'm just teasing you, Zuko," Katara stated. "Honestly, if you get any more serious you're going to turn into your uncle. You'll be spouting wise sayings and proverbs every time someone asks you for advice."

"You've been strangely happy for the past few days," Zuko said, changing the subject.

"Of course I am! It's a wedding, Zuko. In case you didn't know, weddings are times of joy and happiness. Generally, most people aren't moping around."

Zuko nodded and looked back out at the groupings of fire lilies, watching as they swayed in the breeze that was dancing through the air. Could his life get any more bizarre? People were scarily knowledgeable of his private life, he was friends with his former enemies, he was asking his girlfriend's father for advice about marriage (in a roundabout way), and he was even seriously considering asking said girlfriend to marry him. Not to mention that his girlfriend was a master waterbender who could probably kill him with one flick of her wrist.

Oh, and his father was locked in a high security cell in prison, his sister was a mental patient in an esteemed hospital, and he was still mother-less.

No, things in Zuko's life probably couldn't get more bizarre. Actually, they probably _could_, but he was hoping they wouldn't.

"You know, if you want to talk about what the Fire Sages said to you, you can talk to me," Katara said, cutting into his rambling thoughts.

Zuko eyed the blue and red anklet on her ankle. It had become a permanent accessory for the blue-eyed girl; he had never seen her without it. He sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I don't think you want to know, Katara."

"Why?"

"It concerns us…in a way."

"What?!"

Zuko cracked open an eye. She was staring at him with a look of incredulity on her face.

"I mean, it doesn't _have_ to concern us, but it really does."

"How?!"

He winced at her loud voice, looking to see if Suki and Sokka were paying attention. The pair had mysteriously disappeared. Zuko wondered where they had gotten to but then decided he didn't want to know. It was probably better for his sanity if he didn't know where unchaperoned, engaged couples went in his home. He turned his attention back to Katara. She looked livid.

"The Fire Sages want me to get married," he said slowly, praying to Agni she wouldn't go ballistic. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched her expression change from one of anger to one of…well, he didn't exactly know what she was feeling.

Her eyebrows furrowed together and her lips pursed, but Katara looked positively taken aback, wordless and stunned.

"Wh-what?"

Well…it was better than ballistic.

"You're not asking me to marry you…are you?"

Zuko stared at her, mouth agape.

"No!"

"Do you _want_ to get married?"

"Do you?" he shot back.

"Not _now!_" Katara exclaimed, arms akimbo. "We've only been together for a few months! And not even that long because of the time we weren't together when you decided we should take a break! And it's not like we've _told _anybody really. They've all just inferred for themselves…"

"Does that make the fact that we _are_ together less legitimate in your eyes?"

She glowered at him, face flushing a deep crimson as her eyes narrowed into slits. Zuko heard the knuckles in her hands pop as her hands balled into fists.

"You would honestly think that I thought that?! How could you _possibly_ think that?!"

"Oh, I don't know! 'It's not like we've _told_ anybody,'" he hissed, standing up as she did so. "Did you ever think that maybe I never went around bragging about the fact that I was with you because I was trying to protect you from the rumors that would spread if people knew I was seeing you behind Aang's back? If they knew I just decided to keep seeing you after you broke things off with him?"

"Maybe I don't care what those people think! Did you ever stop to think that I could put up with a few rumors? I'm not some helpless little girl, Zuko! I'm a living, breathing _person_. A person with _feelings_. I _like_ being with you! I _want_ to be able to tell people!"

"Then why haven't you?!" Zuko shot back, anger boiling through his veins as his palms started warming. He noticed the water in a nearby pond splashing violently, reacting to the movement of Katara's hands. Clenching his hands into fists and squeezing shut his eyes, the firebender took a few deep breaths to try to control his anger. It wouldn't help if both of them were angry and ready to fight.

_This is stupid. You're fighting for no reason. Calm down. This is an easy fix,_ he told himself. _It's a stupid fight…the worst yet, but still fixable._ He took a few more deep breaths. _In…out… In…out… In…out…_

"This is ridiculous," Zuko muttered, unclenching his fists and slumping his shoulders in defeat. "I'm sorry I yelled."

"So am I… I-I guess I just got scared when you said…what it is the Sages are demanding. At least…at least we're on the same page, right?" She smiled shakily up at him and he smiled weakly back.

"Right. Maybe we should just…take one wedding at a time."

Katara giggled. "Yeah. We're not Sokka and Suki. I mean, we don't need that whole…thing. Now."

"Yep," Zuko said, rubbing the back of his neck and feeling awkward. Bizarre was beginning to sound nice compared to this sudden strangeness that had interrupted what had once seemed out of the norm but was now seeming completely average. "No need to rush."

"_Right._" Katara was rocking from her heels to the balls of her feet, looking more awkward than he probably looked.

"…Well… Now that this conversation is sufficiently…uncomfortable, I think I'm going to go work on some…Fire Lord stuff." Zuko winced.

_Lame excuse…_

"And I should probably go…find Suki. She'll probably want help with, you know…things." Katara gave an odd little laugh that was high-pitched and a little bit strained.

Zuko nodded.

"Okay."

She hugged him, and suddenly he was very, _very _aware of the argument that had just taken place… Had he proposed in a sort of roundabout way? And had Katara rejected him in a similar fashion? He gave himself a good mental face slapping as he watched her walk away.

_Idiot!_

* * *

Toph sighed, bored and wondering what Sparky and Sweetness were getting up to. Maybe they were trying to prevent Snoozles from wreaking havoc upon the palace. He and Suki would be there by now, wouldn't they? Judging from the time Katara's birthday letter had arrived (read by a very uncomfortable Aang), Toph guessed that the couple was there. And probably Hakoda, too. Toph wished she could be there instead of here listening to Aang's silence. While the silence was better than him being gone all the time, she still wished he would talk or yell or…_something_.

"Look, Twinkle Toes, here's the thing. This whole broken heart thing, it's gonna get better with time. _Your_ problem is that you're not _giving _it time. Instead, you're moping about, stuck in the past, trying to convince yourself that you're in love with Katara when you're clearly _not_."

"I _am_."

Toph groaned, burying her face in her dirt-coated hands.

"No, Aang. You're _not_."

"I think you're just jealous."

_Bingo_, said some annoying voice in the back of her head. She imagined herself earthbending that sucker right out of her head.

"I have nothing to be jealous _of_, Twinkle Toes. Look, I understand the whole 'first crush' thing. It's a big deal, yeah, but a first crush does not mean you love the person your hormones are being all stupid about. Hothead and Sugar Queen…that might have been hormones at first, but now it's something a lot deeper than that. You're still going through the whole puberty thing. Your hormones are all over the place."

"No they're not. I love _Katara_."

"What about On Ji?" Toph shot back, becoming fed up with her airbending friend's childishness. "You liked her about as much as you like Katara."

"Not true," came the immature response.

"Would you quit being such a big baby? How many times do I have to tell you to _man up_, Baldy? Quit moping around! I'm starting to think you're doing this for the attention. And I'm not going to give it to you. You are the furthest thing from attention starved I have ever seen!"

Toph could feel Aang's eyes on her and she glowered darkly in his general direction…or what she _hoped_ was his general direction. She was pretty sure she wasn't glaring at a tree or Appa, but she really hoped she wasn't wrong.

"…But…you _can't _see."

The little earthbender frowned. _That hurt, Aang_, she wanted to say. It always hurt when others pointed out her lack of sight. Toph didn't mind when she started the jokes, but when somebody else brought her handicap up, she couldn't help but feel a little hurt.

"I'm aware of that fact, Aang," she felt him flinch as the words spurted coldly out of her mouth. "It's called a figure of speech. Those can't see either."

"I'm sorry," Aang said meekly.

"It's not okay," Toph replied standing up. It really _wasn't_ okay. Aang had really hit home with his comment for some reason. For once in a ridiculously long time, she felt like crying and she didn't know why. Rooting a foot deeply into the ground, Toph sought out her earth tent and made her way over to it.

"Toph-"

"I'm packing my stuff. I want you to take me back to Sparky's. I'm tired of sitting around here, trying to make you feel better and to talk to you about it when all you do is push me away," she said, trying to sound sharp and biting while hoping he wouldn't see her rubbing at her eyes with a fisted hand.

There was silence for a few tense seconds and then she heard Aang mumble, "Okay."

* * *

**Preview**

She slipped a foot into the water to test out the temperature. Despite the night air, the water was warm and she dived in, lithe body cutting through the seawater like a knife. Surfacing, she shook her long tresses out of her eyes and stared up at the full moon, eyes wide and drops of water slipping over her skin.

"Do you always swim at midnight?"

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
01. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
02. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
03. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
04. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
05. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
06. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
07. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
08. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
09. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban  
12. "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis

* * *

**A/N:** Not nearly as long as I wanted it to be, but I like it the way it is. Reviews? Please? Remember, I take questions and suggestions and I try to answer and incorporate as much as possible.

* * *

**nephertiri**

I'll have your two-shot up soon. I'm working on it!

**Harlequin Jade**

I'm working on your one-shot and I should have it up in the next few days. I'm so sorry for the delay, but no worries. It'll be up soon!


	14. 13: A Liaison, a Letter, and Frustration

A/N: Due to issues with my schedule, I'm being forced to move today's triple update to the day after tomorrow. My three AP teachers decided that now as a good time for tests and papers and homework galore. I've barely had time to work on this chapter! I've been taking sporadic breaks from my sixty-question take-home test for AP Microeconomics to write and you don't even _want_ to know how my paper and my science lab are going. Not to mention that my room looks like Aang threw a fit and airbent a tornado in here. I've been itching to write all day, though! So here is the product of my procrastination…

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: A Liaison, a Letter, and Frustration

* * *

Katara was restless. The air in her room was stifling and there wasn't even a breeze to disrupt the still, scarlet curtains that hung at the open archway that led to the balcony. She could see the full moon and she could feel its power pulling at her. For once, the waterbender wasn't in the mood to bend. Surely, though, a quick dip in the ocean wouldn't hurt.

With a disgruntled and slightly put out sigh, Katara shoved back the silk bed covers (which were doing nothing to keep her cool) and slipped out of the canopied bed to put on one of her old, worn traveling robes from the early days of the gang's adventures. It was a little small and a tad bit short, but it would do for a simple walk down to the docks.

She slipped out her door, flushing when a guard cast her a disparaging glance.

"I'm just going for a walk," she explained.

The guard looked at her for a few more seconds then turned to face forward again, boredom taking over his features. Katara took the opportunity to dash down the otherwise empty hallway, the ocean currents calling to her as she ran light-footed over the marble floors. She skidded around corners and unoccupied rooms to a back entrance.

The outside world was silent, save for the sound of chirping crickets and the occasional call of a cat owl. Grass masked Katara's footsteps as she skipped over the ground to the beach. The sand was cool and damp under her bare feet and she wasted no time in finding an empty dock from which to dive into her element. Katara shrugged off the old clothing and stood there on the dock in her wraps before she slipped a foot into the water to test out the temperature. Despite the night air (or perhaps because of it), the water was warm and she dived in, lithe body cutting through the seawater like a knife. Surfacing, she shook her long tresses out of her eyes and stared up at the full moon, eyes wide and drops of water slipping over her skin.

"Do you always swim at midnight?"

Katara smothered a smile as Zuko's deep voice cut through the relative silence. Her heart lurched in her chest, but she didn't turn to face him.

"Do you always follow people around?" she shot back.

"I've been out here for hours."

"I didn't see you."

"I like to lurk in the darkness."

Katara chuckled and crossed her arms over her chest. "You _lurk_, huh?"

"It's one of my many talents. Fire Lord, swordsman, firebender…lurker." Zuko laughed abruptly. "I'm a jack of all trades."

Smiling and bending the seawater from her skin and her wraps, Katara turned to face him. He was staring out at the dark waves, arms crossed over his bare chest and a light smirk on his face. His eyes met hers and her breath hitched in her chest again.

"_But I __**am**__ ready to forgive you."_

_Strong, comforting arms wrapping around her…the warmth of his body…twin intakes of breath…two sighs…golden eyes never straying from her as she walked away._

Katara's heart hammered away in her chest at the thought of that day. How the mere memory could still draw that strong of a reaction from her, she didn't quite know. It was one of those feelings that refused to go away, and Katara didn't want it to. She eased herself up onto the dock, sitting herself down by Zuko's feet.

"What are you doing out here at this time of night?"

"I could ask you the same question."

She shrugged. "I couldn't sleep."

Zuko nodded and sat down next to her, reclining back on his elbows. "Understandable. How is helping Suki plan the wedding going?"

"It's not," Katara said with a frustrated sigh. "Suki and Sokka can't decide on a location. Sokka says they should get married in our tribe, Suki says Kyoshi Island. If they can't decide on a location, Suki and I can't start planning anything. Traditions are different in both places and we don't want to offend anybody by having a Water Tribe wedding on Kyoshi Island or a Kyoshian wedding in our tribe. It's not a risk anybody's willing to take; especially my dad."

"Your dad?"

Katara nodded. "He's afraid that if we offend someone, they'll use the wedding as an excuse to start a revolt."

"I can't imagine somebody basing a revolt off of a _wedding_."

"Can't you? The world's not exactly a happy place yet."

"Still," he turned his head to look at her, "it's not as if Sokka and Suki are _trying_ to offend anybody. Two cultures coming together? I can't imagine why anybody would be mad about that, especially since your tribe and the Earth Kingdom were allies in the war. Can't they just…combine traditions?"

Katara shook her head and groaned. "Don't think I haven't suggested that. Suki is all for it, but Sokka thinks it's too _simple_."

"He would."

"That's not even the worst of it," Katara continued, on a roll now that she had somebody to talk to about her frustrations with planning her brother's wedding. "Suki thinks it would be a good idea to have Aang marry them because he's the Avatar, but Sokka won't hear of it."

"Why not? Isn't Aang his best friend or something?"

"Sokka is a drama queen and, apparently, he knows what Aang tried with me and now Sokka wants nothing to do with him."

"That's great," she heard Zuko mutter. Immediately, she followed his train of thought. If Sokka was mad that Aang- the _Avatar_- had tried to be with her in ways that she didn't want to be with him, what would he say when he found out about her relationship with the Fire Lord? The two relationships were entirely different, but Katara wondered if Sokka would see it that way.

"Don't worry about it," she assured the raven-haired boy. "I don't think Sokka will be too mad about us. We have feelings for each other, you know? Although…," Katara bit her lip, wondering if what she was going to say was a good idea. "I think that we should tell him before he finds out for himself. That way he's less inclined to hurt you."

Zuko laughed and sat up. Katara felt his hand slide into hers. She kept her eyes riveted on the water as a thrill- the same thrill that usually overtook her but never got old- raced up her spine.

"You really want to tell him?"

"Of course I do," she squeezed the firebender's hand. "You know that."

"We could…tell everybody. Sokka, your dad, Suki…even Uncle," he suggested, seeming slightly worried as he spoke. Katara wondered if he thought she would blow up again, like the previous afternoon. She smiled and stood up, tugging him after.

"What?" he asked.

"Come swim with me," she attempted to pull him toward the edge of the wooden planks, but he stayed put, his strength winning out over hers. Katara turned back to him, arching an eyebrow.

"I don't swim, Katara. Being fully submerged in water makes me…uncomfortable. I can't bend in water."

Katara smiled. "Well, that's why you've got me. Now come on, it's just one swim." Without looking back at him, Katara released his hand and dived into the water once again, relishing as the cool liquid flowed around her body.

A few seconds later, the water warmed up a little bit and the waterbender smiled to herself as she reached out for the young leader's hand, propelling their bodies off into the darkness surrounding them.

* * *

Zuko scowled and scraped sand off the bottom of his feet before he put on his boots. How the little specks of dirt were _still_ sticking to the bottoms of his feet, he didn't quite understand. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he'd woken up on the beach with Katara curled in his arms. The firebender scratched his head, dislodging more specks of sand. He could remember their talk and the fact that she had suckered him into swimming with her, but he couldn't for the life of him remember falling asleep there on the beach.

The pair had slept through breakfast, and Zuko wondered why nobody had gone looking for them. Shouldn't it raise some sort of alarm that the leader of the Fire Nation had gone missing? Or maybe someone _had_ gone looking for them, found them, and decided to let them be. It didn't seem likely, but Zuko was far more comfortable with that conclusion than the one that nobody had been worried. He shrugged the matter off (though it still niggled at the back of his mind) and entered his study to see a messenger hawk perched on the back of his chair. Frowning, he pulled the missive from within the cylinder on the bird's back and shooed it out the window.

Wrapped around the scroll was a green ribbon. Zuko raised an eyebrow. A letter from Toph? He unfurled the paper.

_Sparky-_

_I'm writing this letter through Teo. Twinkle Toes and I just ran into him. I'm on my way back to you and Sugar Queen and whoever else is there. I'm fed up with trying to cheer up Baldy when all he does is mope around and deny the truth when I tell it to him. I should be there in a few days, so there's no need for you to write back. Also, it's just me and Twinkle Toes and he's uncomfortable reading anything addressed to me from you or Sugar Queen._

_Give her all my love, would you (and by "love" I mean an affectionate elbow to the side. Although, knowing you, you'll be all snuggled up with her in a closet somewhere)? And, also, if Snoozles is there give him some, too (preferably not the kind you give Sugar Queen)._

_- The Blind Bandit_

_P.S. Oh, and now Teo knows about you and Sugar Queen. Sorry. Got any plans to tell the world yet? I think you should, just to get it over with._

Zuko cracked a smile. Toph would be Toph no matter the situation. He rolled the scroll back up and tucked it away in a drawer then pulled a stack of papers in front of himself.

_The perks of being Fire Lord_, he thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

Katara frowned as Suki and Sokka launched into another argument about the location of their wedding. She pinched the bridge of her nose as a her head began to ache dully. It was a subconscious habit that she had picked up from Zuko; she never realized when she was doing it. It was funny, she thought, how couples started acting similar after awhile.

Time was inching slowly by, seeming to pass with every short, sporadic burst of a cooling late-fall breeze that was gusting occasionally about the palace. For Katara, time could not possibly pass slower. She could only hope that her wedding (should it ever come) would not pose such an issue as Sokka's and Suki's so early on.

"Katara, what do you think?" Sokka prompted.

Katara groaned. "I _told _you, Sokka. It's not my decision where you two get married. And I already told you that I think you guys should just combine traditions."

"It's too simple!"

"It doesn't have to be complicated, Sokka!" Suki shot back, sounding exceedingly irritated. "There's nothing wrong with combining traditions!"

Sokka retorted with something that Katara didn't hear as she buried her head in her arms, frustration making her headache worse. By the time this was over, she wouldn't even want to get married herself and Zuko's little Fire Sages would just have to cool their jets. She frowned, wondering if it was possible to _fire_ the Fire Sages. They didn't seem like very helpful people. What kind of so-called advisors forced the leader of their nation to get married? It wasn't that Katara wouldn't want to marry Zuko (it was actually a _very_ appealing idea), but the timing just wasn't right. How could the Sages expect that of Zuko? Katara wondered if they would want him to marry some Fire Nation girl with good standing. Some nobleman's daughter who knew the ins and outs of court life, who had been raised in the Fire Nation and knew how to carry herself and how to act among the other nobles.

Someone like Mai.

Katara grit her teeth, blocking out the arguing couple and concentrating more on her thoughts. If she had to fight tooth and nail to get her way, the last person she would see Zuko marry (if she didn't first, because, really, it was appealing to her more and more the more often she thought about it) was _Mai_. She had borne witness to that breakup and the resulting temper tantrum that the usually stoic and bored Mai had thrown when Zuko had said there was someone else, and it hadn't been very pretty.

The waterbender's eyes widened.

_Someone else…_

Had she been that someone else?

* * *

**Preview**

Zuko shoved yet another treaty to the side. It landed in the pile he had labeled "I Don't Care Right Now" in his head. The majority of papers that had come across his desk since he'd entered his study that morning had ended up in that pile. The firebender rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. His eyes were tired and his topknot had been pulled a little too tight that morning.

The door to Zuko's study flew open and his head snapped up. He blinked up at a flushed Katara who, despite her scarlet cheeks, was smiling brilliantly. His heart stuttered in his chest.

"I was that someone else, wasn't I?"

Zuko frowned, confused. "What?"

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
01. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
02. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
03. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
04. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
05. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
06. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
07. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
08. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
09. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban  
12. "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis  
13. "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but if I'm doing the triple update for you all in two days, I'm shortening the chapters a bit so I can string out the story some. Plus, the story is easier to write this way. Shorter chapters mean I have a longer time to integrate everything I want to. Longer chapters equal me having a hard time to keep this story as long as I want it to be because all the info is crammed into one chapter.

Please review! You will make my absolutely crappy day so much better if you do!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Plans

**A/N:** Oh man, you guys. I've never been more sorry to miss an update in my life! My computer had a virus and I lost all three chapters for the triple update. My computer's been out of commission for a few months now. I can't even begin to tell you how disappointed I am in myself and my computer. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to do the triple update immediately, but hopefully I'll get to that soon. I'm still dedicated to this story, and you'll be seeing more updates starting now.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed while I was unable to update! Your love and reviews are deeply appreciated. :)

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Plans

* * *

Zuko shoved yet another treaty to the side. It landed in the pile he had labeled "I Don't Care Right Now" in his head. The majority of papers that had come across his desk since he'd entered his study that morning had ended up in that pile. The firebender rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands. His eyes were tired and his topknot had been pulled a little too tight that morning.

_Fire Lord Zuko -_

_Greetings, my Lord, from Hotaru, a small town in the northeastern area of your country. I am writing to inform you of a dam that needs repairing five miles outside of my town. I fear a flood if the dam is not-_

The door to Zuko's study flew open and his head snapped up. He blinked up at a flushed Katara who, despite her scarlet cheeks, was smiling brilliantly. His heart stuttered in his chest.

"I was that someone else, wasn't I?"

Zuko frowned, confused. "What?"

"When you broke up with Mai-"

The Fire Lord winced. He still felt somewhat bad about that. Poor Mai hadn't even seen it coming…

"-you told her there was someone else."

He blinked up at Katara for a few seconds, trying to hold in the chuckle that was threatening to erupt from his mouth. The result was a very strained look on his face and a weird snort that sounded like a sneeze. And then he _did_ laugh, a loud, hearty laugh that made Katara look like she was going to cry.

"Katara, you're _just now_ figuring that out?"

"I just thought that-"

"You thought that I was talking about someone else at the time, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?" Katara retorted indignantly. "It's not like you told me or anything. I just thought there was some girl you'd met or something."

"I wasn't going to tell you I liked you, Katara! You were with Aang, I didn't think you'd actually like me back."

A sudden shout of laughter from Katara sent Zuko into a state of confusion. She plopped herself down on the corner of his desk and took one of his hands in both of hers. Zuko looked up at her. The sunlight streaming in through the window behind the waterbender was creating a halo of light around her head, bringing out the auburn undertones in her mahogany locks.

"Zuko, you are the most infuriating, impossible person I have ever met, and I've liked you for the longest time."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Because I was under the impression that you _hated_ me for the longest time."

Katara smirked slightly, tilting her head to the side and studying his face. "Why do you think I was so offended and hurt after what happened under Ba Sing Se? It's not every day your worst enemy lets you get to know him then stomps all over your heart."

The firebender winced again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Not only had he stomped all over Mai's heart, but apparently he had unknowingly stomped all over Katara's as well. Heart-stomping must have been his hidden talent or something. He seemed to be good at it. "I'm still really sorry about that," he muttered, breaking eye-contact with her and staring at their entwined hands.

"Don't be," she replied. "You redeemed yourself. Plus, it's hard staying mad at someone you like."

He looked up again, and she was smiling sweetly at him. He noticed there was a dimple in her right cheek but not her left and smiled back. "You did a pretty good job of it."

Katara had the graciousness to flush, but her smile remained on her face. "What can I say? I'm good at what I do."

* * *

Weak, early morning sunlight was filtering in through the red drapes that separated Katara's room from the balcony that adjoined it. The resulting effect was that the entire room was bathed in a faint crimson glow. The diluted rays scattered across the spacious room and hit various points, including the top of the waterbender's head that peeked out from under the covers. She was curled up in the middle of the monstrous bed, covers pulled up to her eyes. The luxurious mattress and blankets seemed to swallow her whole.

"…Kataraaaaa…"

She muttered something, one tanned hand appearing above the scarlet, ebony, and gold covers.

"Kaaaataaaaaraaaaa…"

Katara wrinkled her nose and turned away from the voice.

"Katara! Wake up!"

"Go away, Sokka!" she lobbed a pillow at her older brother, but missed because her eyes weren't open. "I'm _sleeping!_"

"Not anymore, you're not! You're helping Suki with the weddings!"

Katara cracked an eye open, glowering at her brother. "Weddings?"

"Yes."

"As in _plural_?!"

"…Uh, yes?"

"Oh, for the love of La, Sokka! How many weddings do two people _need_?"

"Well, we reached an agreement last night after you left to wherever it was you went," Sokka explained, sitting down on the edge of the mattress and picking at something in his teeth. Katara pulled a face, disgusted. "We're gonna have two weddings, one in the South Pole that Dad's gonna officiate, and another on Kyoshi Island. We dunno who's gonna do that one yet…" He trailed off with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Katara groaned and flopped back onto her pillows, head hitting them with a small _poof_! "Why can't you guys just combine traditions like I already suggested? One wedding in a neutral place with no worries about offending people?"

"People will be offended no matter what," Sokka said with a shrug as though it was simple and she should be able to understand. "This way is almost as foolproof as it gets."

"Sokka, _nothing_ involving you is foolproof."

Sokka scowled at her. "Look, will you just _please_ get out of bed and come help Suki out? She's in wedding mode and it's kinda scary…"

Katara sighed. "Fine. I'll be there in soon. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"Yes!" Sokka punched the air victoriously and Katara smiled the tiniest bit. No matter how old he got, she had the feeling that Sokka would never completely grow up. "Thanks, baby sister!" He ruffled her hair in what he must have thought was an affectionate matter but actually left her with a bruised scalp, then dashed from the room, hollering Suki's name at the top of his lungs.

Katara allowed herself a few more indulgent minutes in bed and was rewarded with the sight of Zuko standing in her doorway, groggy and still half-asleep: he had obviously just gotten out of bed himself if the way his hair was sticking up in the back was any indication. "Your brother," he stated with a yawn, "is going to wake the entire Fire Nation with all that noise he's making. Somebody needs to teach him manners."

"Don't think Gran-gran and I didn't try," Katara said. "Sokka won't be taught anything he doesn't want to learn."

"What's all the ruckus about anyway?"

Katara noted that he wasn't entering her room and guessed that it must have been because she was still in her bed. Or maybe because of what had happened the last time he was in her room when he shouldn't have been and that maid had walked in. "He and Suki came to an agreement."

"_Finally_. It's about-"

"They're having two weddings."

The Fire Lord stopped rubbing at his good eye with the heel of his hand. "Isn't that a little unnecessary? I mean, I could see having one now and then one of those vow renewal ceremonies a few years down the road, but _two weddings_?"

Katara giggled. "Oh, come on Zuko. It's not like you have to do anything other than show up. _I'm_ the one helping Suki with all the plans."

Zuko shrugged. "That may be true, but you secretly love it."

"Zuko! There you are! I've been looking for you _everywhere!_"

Katara winced at the pitch of Sokka's voice and Zuko jumped, suddenly looking more awake. She didn't know somebody could be so loud so early in the morning. "Spirits, Sokka, tone it down a bit, would you?" she bit out at the same time Zuko said, "Yeah, I was _asleep_. That's generally what people are doing at this time of morning." She watched as Sokka hauled Zuko away, feeling kind of bad for the firebender. A day with Sokka in the bizarre mood he was in and Zuko's short fuse probably wouldn't end very well for either boy. Katara had a feeling she would be patching one or both up by the end of the day.

Finally rolling out of bed, Katara washed her face and pulled on a clean but plain dress. After a few minutes of wandering around the extensive palace (she still wondered why so few people needed such a large place to live), she found that Suki had taken over the dining hall. Large amounts of paper, scrolls, bolts of fabric, and flower arrangements covered the long mahogany table and Katara blinked in surprise. It hadn't take very long for Suki to get all of this stuff put together.

"Morning, Suki."

"Good morning, sis!" Suki called back cheerfully.

Katara quirked an eyebrow. "Sis?"

"Well, we are going to be sisters soon," Suki said as she grinned widely and held a bolt of fabric up to the waterbender's face.

Laughing, Katara replied, "Yeah, I guess we are. So, what are we starting with today?"

"Everything!"

"Everything?" Katara had thought Suki would have been more organized since she was the leader of a group of warriors. Shouldn't she have a list or some idea of where to start? But when Katara suggested this, Suki just laughed it off.

"Katara, you're worrying too much. Everything that needs to get done will get done. Now, what color do you like more: green or blue?" Suki held up two scraps of fabric that her friend found to be, quite frankly, somewhat disgusting. The green one was a weird olive-y, vomit-y green, while the blue was a kind of dusty gray-blue that would look better on a storm cloud. Katara blinked.

"Do I have to pick one of those?"

"Well…no. There's lots more! Everybody here has been so helpful," Suki gushed, showing Katara the array of colors. "They got everything to me so fast that I hardly had time to blink!"

Katara nodded and examined the colors, plucking a light sage green and a navy blue from the pack. "Water tribe wedding," she said, handing Suki the blue swatch. "Kyoshi wedding," she handed her the green swatch.

Suki's grin widened. "Perfect! You and the girls will look great in both!"

"Er…what?"

"Don't be silly, Katara. You didn't honestly think I wouldn't want you in the wedding, did you?"

Katara smiled. "Thanks, Suki."

"Of course, you'll need an escort. I think Sokka's taking care of that."

The smile melted away faster than ice on a boiling hot day. "What?"

Suki patted Katara sympathetically on the arm. "I'm sure it won't be _that_ bad, Katara. In fact, I think he has Zuko in mind." Suki's smile turned knowing, but before Katara could say anything her friend had unrolled a scroll of dress designs and was asking her opinion.

* * *

"Now," Sokka said as he and Zuko strode down the hallways, "I have a favor to ask you. See, Suki wants a big, traditional Southern Water Tribe wedding and another big, traditional Kyoshian wedding, and I told her she could. Anyway, she wants Katara to be her maid of honor or whatever it's called. That means Katara needs an escort and in our tribe, that's traditionally the man of honor."

Zuko stopped walking and crossed his arms. "Can't you have Aang do it?"

"No," Sokka said sharply. "I refuse to let him anywhere near my baby sister. You know what he tried to do to her!"

"Only because he thought that's what she wanted, Sokka." The firebender couldn't believe he was actually defending Aang's actions. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for the job."

"Man, all you have to do is show up and stand there for a bit. And I think it'd be cooler if you did it anyway," Sokka replied looking as uncomfortable as Zuko felt. This was one of those weird Guy Moments that Zuko had never felt at home with. Reluctantly, the firebender gave in. In the back of his mind, though, he wondered what Sokka would say when he found out about his little sister's relationship with his new 'man of honor.'

* * *

**Preview**

Zuko watched in boredom as Sokka paced across the room. He shifted in his seat; his butt was starting to fall asleep.

"Sokka-"

"Nnng!" Sokka held up a silencing hand. Zuko shut his mouth and looked at Katara who had started organizing his desk, occasionally looking at her brother in an exasperated manner.

"Sokka, I-" Zuko tried again, but Sokka shot him a dark sort of glare.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Sokka halted, placed both palms on the desk and looked seriously at Katara and Zuko. "So you're trying to tell me that you're…" the warrior trailed off, looking sick.

"We're dating, Sokka," Katara told him, sounding like she had given up on getting a positive reaction out of her older brother.

Sokka let out a pained whine and slumped down into the plush chair on the other side of Zuko's desk. "Why?" he dragged the syllable out in an extremely unnecessary way.

"Is it really so hard to believe that your sister and I have feelings for each other?"

"_Yes!"_

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know I said man of honor and not best man. I didn't want it to be exactly the same as our kind of weddings. Technically speaking, though, it's the same thing.

Anywho, it feels great to be back! I promise I won't be gone for so long this time (knock on wood…)! Please, please, _please_ review! I would love it if you did (not to mention I just might update faster…)!

* * *

**The **_**Shaping Destiny **_**Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
01. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
02. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
03. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
04. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
05. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
06. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
07. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
08. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
09. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban  
12. "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis  
13. "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale  
14. "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Telling Sokka

**A/N:** Sometimes I really wish I didn't live where I did… Something always happens to keep me from updating. Like now: the internet was down at my house for a while. As soon as we got it back up…down it went. Up…down…up…down… It's like a seesaw. I figured I should update while I can.

* * *

Shaping Destiny

By: RupertLover09

Summary: Destiny is a funny thing, you never know how things are going to work out… Things change and people change.

* * *

_Reluctantly, the firebender gave in. In the back of his mind, though, he wondered what Sokka would say when he found out about his little sister's relationship with his new 'man of honor.'_

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Telling Sokka

* * *

A couple months passed by the Fire Nation palace in a whirl of wedding plans, paperwork (for Zuko anyway), and the late arrival of Toph and Aang. Aang didn't show up at the palace for quite some time ("He's being all uncomfortable about it," Toph told the group, shrugging. "I don't think he'll be around for a while.").

Winter crept into the steamy nation on invisible feet, bringing only chilled winds and rain that froze whoever went out in it to the core. It was the kind of winter that Zuko welcomed with open arms but caused Sokka to mope about the vast palace and complain about the lack of snow.

"You would think," Katara had said with a smirk, "that after living in the South Pole all his life, Sokka would like a bit of a change."

But change was something that never sat well with Sokka. That poor war-hardened water tribesman was terribly set in his ways for someone so young in age. He liked things to change only when he said so and he was never comfortable when something upset the balance he tried to keep in his life now that the war was over. And, unbeknownst to that clueless brother, friend, and husband-to-be, his younger sister's seventeenth birthday celebration would bring one of the most unforeseen changes of his life.

Looking back on this momentous event later on in his life, Sokka would wonder how he had never seen it coming at him full speed ahead, but when one lives his or her life in an almost permanent state of oblivion…things approach completely unnoticed.

All the clues were there in plain sight, lurking right under his nose. But that Katara and Zuko would have any romantic interest in each other whatsoever was so completely and hilariously absurd to Sokka that the thought never even crossed his mind.

Still, he should have seen it coming when the two spent almost every spare minute of their time with one another. He should have seen it coming when he stumbled across Katara walking in the direction of Zuko's room late one night (but she'd claimed she was just talking a walk because she couldn't sleep!). He should have seen it coming when he noticed that Zuko was always holding open doors for Katara and doing other gentlemanly things for her (but Zuko was royalty, so maybe that had just been something he was used to doing…). He should have seen it coming when Zuko started showering Katara with little trinkets. He should have seen it coming when Suki and Toph insisted on him leaving Zuko and Katara to each other's company. He should have seen it coming when Zuko insisted that they have a party at the palace to celebrate Katara's seventeenth birthday and then spared no expense while helping her to plan it.

And he _really_ should have seen it coming when both Katara and Zuko were late to said party and he found them kissing in Zuko's study.

But he hadn't. And it was in that unforeseen moment that Sokka's relatively balanced world went smashing head first into chaos.

* * *

Zuko watched in boredom as Sokka paced across the room. He shifted in his seat; his butt was starting to fall asleep.

"Sokka-"

"Nnng!" Sokka held up a silencing hand. Zuko shut his mouth and looked at Katara who had started organizing his desk, occasionally looking at her brother in an exasperated manner.

"Sokka, I-" Zuko tried again, but Sokka shot him a dark sort of glare.

After a few more minutes of pacing, Sokka halted, placed both palms on the desk and looked seriously at Katara and Zuko. "So you're trying to tell me that you're…" the warrior trailed off, looking sick.

"We're dating, Sokka," Katara told him, sounding like she had given up on getting a positive reaction out of her older brother.

Sokka let out a pained whine and slumped down into the plush chair on the other side of Zuko's desk. "Why?" he dragged the syllable out in an extremely unnecessary way.

"Is it really so hard to believe that your sister and I have feelings for each other?"

"_Yes!"_

Katara shook her head, glossy brown hair sweeping across her shoulders. "Sokka, quit being such a baby about this. We were going to tell you anyway."

Sokka looked at her with squinty, accusatory eyes, causing Zuko to roll his own in exasperation. Sokka was always one for dramatics. It must have been a family trait or something.

"You're my baby sister," the blue-eyed teen said staunchly, "you're not supposed to have boyfriends. Aang was one thing, but _Zuko_, Katara? Of all the guys in the world - _Zuko_?"

Zuko didn't know whether he should be offended or not. He knew Sokka would probably react badly, but _knowing _was much different from actually _experiencing_. Just as it was one thing to _think _you were hardly worthy of the girl you had feelings for and then have her older brother _say_ it.

"There's nothing wrong with Zuko, Sokka," Katara said hotly, anger flashing in her baby blues.

"You wouldn't have been saying that a year and a half ago," Sokka pointed out.

"Things were different then!"

"Not by much."

Katara looked as affronted as Zuko felt. "_Sokka_. How could you say that? The two of you are friends!"

"Yeah, well the two of you were friends, too! Should I go around making out with him as well? You can't just date the guys I'm friends with, Katara!"

Katara didn't say anything. She just stood there for a few moments, eyes sparkling with tears that were threatening to fall, before she stormed out of the study, slamming the door behind her.

There were a few awkward minutes of silence before Zuko finally cleared his throat and sat forward in his chair. Sokka looked at him reproachfully, eyes burning with accusation in anger. Zuko refused to rise to the bait. Instead, he remained calm.

"Sokka, look. You might think that I'm not serious about Katara, but I am. And you might think that our relationship is just some sort of passing thing that'll blow over soon, but it's not. I…I _love_ her, Sokka. To be honest, I don't think that either of us has to ask your permission to be together. You can be as pissed as you damn well please, but it's not going to change anything."

Sokka sighed. "She's my sister, Zuko. My _sister_."

"I think it's safe to say that I'm aware of that by now."

"You don't just go around dating your friends' sisters, Zuko. It's completely against the Guy Code!"

Zuko stared at his friend, unenthused. This whole thing was getting to be absurd and Zuko was beginning to lose his patience with the whole thing. Friend or not, Sokka loved going into dramatics a little too much and it was starting to wear on the firebender's nerves.

"You…love her, huh?"

"Yeah," Zuko said with a sheepish grin, "I do."

* * *

Despite everyone's best efforts over the course of several long hours, Katara refused to leave her room for the rest of the evening and the party was a failure as a result. Teo, Haru, and the Duke's attempts at getting her to join the group left them frustrated; Katara wouldn't even respond to Sokka; Hakoda tried valiantly to get her to leave the confines of her room and failed miserably; Suki managed to get out a few sob-filled sentences that she couldn't understand, but nothing more; and Toph, who had actually managed to earthbend Katara a few paces away from her door, came back drenched and shivering. It seemed that Katara had managed to regain her wits for a few moments and had subsequently waterbent a large pillar of the freezing-cold rain that was falling outside straight at the petite earthbender.

Kanna, who was visiting with Pakku for the party, immediately escorted Toph to her room to help her change into some dry clothes. Pakku and Iroh sat wisely in the background and let Katara be.

Aang, who had been forced to come along to the party by Toph, was the only teen who refused to move from his spot on the outskirts of the group in order to join their efforts. In fact, he had been sulking by a window the entire time, shooting Zuko angry glances and smirking quietly to himself every time somebody came back without Katara. He was under the false impression that Katara and Zuko had gotten into a fight, but nobody knew this, so nobody knew to correct him. It really wasn't his fault that he was deluded this time.

Kanna returned a few minutes later with Toph. Aang watched as his earthbending friend settled into conversation with Suki and Sokka, gray eyes eventually following Katara's grandmother's excursion over to Zuko. She placed a wrinkled hand on the young Fire Lord's shoulder and muttered something in his ear. Zuko nodded and rose from his seat, casting her a smile.

Aang felt like throwing something. Something valuable and old that would shatter into a million pieces. Zuko was an intruder on what should have been _his_ family. It was wrong that that family suddenly belonged more to the firebender than it had ever belonged to himself. And the worst thing was that Zuko seemed to fit in that family. Sokka liked him, Kanna liked him, Pakku liked him… Even Hakoda liked him! It all seemed so unfair…

* * *

Zuko knocked lightly on the door to Katara's room before opening it and stepping inside. Moonlight was flooding into the room through the closed doors that led to the small balcony outside. There was a fire burning steadily across the room, casting its light about the spacious room and crackling occasionally. Katara was sitting up in bed, her arms wrapped around her knees, staring resolutely at the leaping flames.

"Hey, 'Tara. You okay?" he asked softly, sitting down next to her.

Katara nodded and laughed wryly. "Sokka just makes me so _angry_ sometimes. He can be so dramatic and grumpy when he wants to be." She sighed. "Maybe we should've told him sooner."

"Yeah, maybe. But it's done with now, and we can't exactly take back how he found out."

Katara giggled, shaking her head. "Did you see the look on his face? I thought he'd kill you!"

Zuko snorted. "He could've _tried_…"

"Is he…okay with us…now?"

"Well, I think the initial shock of it has kind of worn off, but I still don't think he's completely happy. I can imagine how he feels. Azula was never what you would call 'normal,' and we never had the best relationship, but I still didn't like it when she started hanging out with guys. I guess it's just a thing that brothers do."

They sat together in silence for a while, watching the fire dance in its stone prison. During those quiet minutes, Zuko considered telling Katara what he'd admitted to Sokka, but the time just didn't seem right anymore. For now, he could just pray that he hadn't missed that moment completely and that it might come around again.

It _had_ to come around again.

"I'm sorry I ruined the party," Katara said with a yawn, snuggling down into her pillows and blankets and blinking up at him tiredly.

Zuko shrugged, smiling at her fondly. "I'm sure I'll get over it. And I don't think we'll have to worry about all that food going to waste… I bet Sokka's gotten to it by now."

"Wherever there's food, there's Sokka," the waterbender murmured before her eyes fluttered closed.

The firebender stayed with her for a little while longer, listening as her breathing evened off and she fell into sleep. He heard the others as they passed by on the way to their own chambers, Toph and Suki's laughter bouncing quietly under the door along with Sokka's muffled protests that he _didn't_ purposely get drunk in the desert.

_It's funny_, Zuko mused to himself, _how life never turns out the way you expect it to. I suppose that Uncle Iroh was right: destiny is __a funny thing. I never thought things would end up this way…_

Before leaving, Zuko made sure the fire that was burning merrily in the hearth would continue to do so throughout the night, pressed a kiss to the sleeping water princess's forehead, and placed a small, wrapped box on her nightstand.

"Happy birthday, Katara…"

He met Uncle Iroh in the hallway on the journey to his own bedchambers. The elderly man smiled and nodded and joined him on the short walk. For a few seconds, neither bender said anything, but the lover of tea finally broke the companionable silence.

"You will face many challenges if you insist on continuing this way, Nephew. Do not underestimate those who will oppose it," Iroh said in his wise way.

"I'm not underestimating anybody, Uncle," Zuko said without his old tone of impertinence. "And the future you anticipate is still far off."

"So you have reached a decision, have you?"

"Yes."

"And you are happy with it?"

"I would rather have more time, of course. But where the sages are concerned, it is best to choose the shortest route. I don't doubt that it's the right one either. It's just…coming sooner than it otherwise would. The challenges will be worth overcoming."

"You are a fine ruler, Zuko, and you have come to be an excellent man. I've no doubt that there will be some who are shocked by your decision, but they will come around with time. In the meantime, she will need training."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Uncle."

"Who is getting ahead?" Uncle Iroh asked, a jovial smile spreading across his creased and aged countenance.

Zuko shook his head and smiled back. "You will never grow up, Uncle, will you?"

"I am afraid not, Nephew. And you still have time yet. Do not let time and the sovereignty of a nation rob you of your lightheartedness."

"Good night, Uncle."

"Sweet dreams, Nephew…"

* * *

**Preview**

"Toph?"

"Yeah, Twinkle Toes?"

"Do you still have the letter Katara sent to me a while ago?"

"Yep," the grungy little bender replied, producing the scroll from where it had been tucked into her obi for the past few months. It was smudged with earth and the seal had broken a bit, but it was the same scroll. "Do you want it?"

"I think so…"

* * *

**The _Shaping Destiny _Playlist**

Theme Song: "Everything" by Lifehouse  
01. "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch  
02. "The Diary of Jane" by Breaking Benjamin  
03. "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin  
04. "So I Thought" by Flyleaf  
05. "Faint" by Linkin Park  
06. "Just Friends" by Jonas Brothers  
07. "Lovebug" by Jonas Brothers  
08. "You Had Me from Hello" by Kenny Chesney  
09. "A Little Bit Longer" by Jonas Brothers  
10. "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)" by My Chemical Romance  
11. "Everybody" by Keith Urban  
12. "Better in Time" by Leona Lewis  
13. "Love Remains the Same" by Gavin Rossdale  
14. "I Will Follow You Into The Dark" by Death Cab For Cutie  
15. "Dark Blue" by Jack's Mannequin

* * *

**A/N:** Bah… I'm not very fond of it. It's shorter than I wanted it to be and I believe it was more filler than anything else… I think it's because I've been reading the _Anne of Green Gables_ series all weekend and it's trying to seep into my work… But hey! At least Sokka finally found out!

We're nearing the end here, folks. There's still a few loose ends to tie up, but we've got one really big event coming up in the next chapter (or the one after) and a few other little things to get through. After that, it's sequel time!! If you want one that is…


End file.
